Chained To You
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: Satan's child has returned! But this time she's not the same sneaky little girl she used to be. Now she's all grown up with even more tricks up her metaphorical sleeve. Sequel to Shinobi Hide and Seek! Kakashi/Oc later slight Kiba/Oc, Shikamaru/Oc, and Gaara/Oc. No like ocs DON'T READ! Hiatus done! Mari is back!
1. Prologue

**So here is the semi sequel to Shinobi Hide and Seek! There have been a few slight changes to the story line though so I'm going to explain a bit of them now. Mariko is no longer the biological daughter of Minato and Kushina, she is instead their adopted daughter. Her birthmother is Tsunade (don't really care if you like that, I do, so meh). She gave her up when she was either two or just turning three so she has no memories of her whatsoever. Even when she learns the truth she still considers and refers to Minato and Kushina as her parents and Naruto as her brother. I promise one day I'll go back and edit Shinobi Hide and Seek so that the little changes there will match up here, but between work, getting ready to go back to school, and writing this, I don't have the time.**

**Another thing, this is a Kakashi/Oc story. He is paired with Mariko. Deal with it. There will be a few other ocs and pairings thrown in later but for the most part this is a Kakashi centric story. It focuses primarily on him and Mariko's relationship, not on Naruto or the others.**

**I want to apologize for the long wait for updates. I've had a change of heart in another aspect of Mariko's life so I had to go back and tweak a few things here and there. And I scraped a few chapters for new ones. Either way for a while we'll be pretty orginal chapters to kind of help with Mariko's development as a character. Afterward the chapters will follow the Naruto ANIME storyline pretty faithfully with a few added bonuses or slight changes to allow for my oc characters. Ok so that's all for now. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Sasuke suddenly gets bitch slapped by a short girl with platinum blonde hair being encouraged by a maroon haired girl wearing pink, then I officially own Naruto. Until that day, nada.**

Prologue

The first time Kakashi Hatake met Mariko Namikaze he was seven years old and she was three. Kakashi had been with his father walking around the village for a reason that twenty years later he could not remember. What he did remember vividly was his father greeting Minato when he noticed the spiky blonde haired ninja walking their way. Sakumo had then turned his attention to the small girl with Minato. She was a tiny thing with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes were large innocent dark teal colored framed with insanely long dark lashes.

"Kakashi I'd like you to meet Minato's daughter Mariko." Sakumo told his son with a smile.

Kakashi looked at the toddler with little to no interest at all. She however was staring at him with a strange look on her young face.

"Hell—,"

A reddish blur distracted the young ninja. He then felt that something was amiss. Moving his hand to his face he was beyond shocked to find that his mask had been removed. That's when he noticed that Mariko was no longer standing beside Minato. Instead she was now hiding behind his legs giggling like a madwoman. Sakumo began to laugh too.

"So I see you've already taught her something to cause trouble with." The older man teased.

Minato chuckled as he glanced down at the little girl.

"What can I say, she's a very astute student," he then gave the glowering Kakashi an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about that Kakashi. Mariko's a very inquisitive child. I'm sure nothing like that will happen again."

For some reason Kakashi didn't think that would be the case. As he caught a pair of mischievous eyes peeking at him Kakashi came to the firm conclusion that this Mariko Namikaze was going to be the bane of his existence.

**So not much changed here just Mariko's eyes and hair coloration. Nothing major. **


	2. Chapter 1

**One thing I forgot to put in my big note in the prologue. If you don't like Ocs paired with canon characters or if you don't like ocs in general, please do me a favor and leave. I don't care to hear about how horrible my story is or bladdy, bladdy, blah. Just push the little back button on the top of your screen and never come back.**

Chapter 1

It was chaos. Pure utter chaos.

People were running for their lives, but nowhere was safe from the Nine-Tails rage. Giant paws and nine huge tails sent buildings crumbling to the ground making, the entire village a death trap for all. Ninja of all rank were trying desperately to protect the civilians, but to no avail; they fell just as easily as the non-ninja did.

Most of the children had been led out of the village to safety. Mariko was not one of them. Moments before the Nine-Tails appeared, Mariko had separated herself from her academy friends to find her 'keeper'. Now all the ten year old was trying to do was keep herself alive. Dodging falling debris, Mariko kept her eyes open for a familiar silver haired Jonin.

'Why didn't I listen to daddy when he told me to find Kakashi right away?' the little redhead whined mentally.

"Help! Help! Someone help!"

Mariko came to a sliding stop in front of the practically decimated building where she had heard the cry for help. Peering closely, she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her through the rubble. It was a kid.

"Hold on!"

Mariko quickly concentrated her chakra into her fists to enhance her physical strength, it was a technique that she honestly couldn't remember being taught, but came just as naturally to her as breathing air. It didn't take very long to clear the wreckage enough to get the kid out. It was a little girl, no older than three. When she was safely out, Mariko was going to ask where her parents were only to stop when she caught sight of the bloodied hand peeking from beneath a large piece of ruins.

"Alright I'm going to get you out of here," Mariko reassured her. Gently she picked up the little girl, keeping her close to her chest, "Just keep your eyes closed until we're out of the village."

The little girl nodded as she buried her head into Mariko's neck. As she raced through the village, Mariko couldn't help but dread the moment when she did find Kakashi. God, was he going to be in a mood when that happened. He'd go on and on about how she should've been with him way before the demon appeared. Then he could've gotten her to safety right away instead of having to look for her.

'But if you hadn't been looking for Kakashi this girl might've died,'

Ok…that could actually work as a defense when she did find him. It was true after all. If she had found Kakashi when she was told to hours ago, then this little girl in her arms would still have been trapped. And with all of the chaos going on, the likely hood of someone finding and saving her before it was too late was highly unlikely.

"Look out!"

Mariko whipped her head around only to see a giant red paw coming her way. The redhead tried her best to doge the appendage, but with the little girl in her arms, she wasn't able to move as quickly as she normally could, causing her to catch the side of the demon's paw. The motion caused both girls to go flying back into the side of a nearby building. Instinctively, Mariko kept the little girl tightly in her arms taking all of the damage upon herself. She hit the wall hard before falling to the ground in an awkward heap. Her entire body tensed up as pain wracked through her from head to toe. She could vaguely hear what sounded like a building crumbling and the crying of the little girl. She could also hear someone calling out to her using one of those stupid honorific titles she hated so much.

That's when she heard it. The distinct sounds of dozens or hundreds of birds chirping. Even in the state of extreme pain, Mariko knew what that sound was and what it meant. Forcing her body to move, she pulled the little girl underneath her before tucking her head down; all she could do now was wait. The sound got louder and louder until it connected with its target, making a sound akin to thunder. Even when the sound stopped, Mariko forced herself to stay in that position, ignoring how her body screamed at her in protest. It was only when she felt someone land beside her that she forced herself to sit up upon her knees. She opened her eyes only to have relief flood her when she saw Kakashi kneeling beside her.

The silver haired Jonin was staring down at her with mismatching, eyes and though she couldn't directly see it because of his mask, Mariko knew he was frowning.

Opening her mouth to make a sarcastic remark in her defense, Mariko doubled over as the pain took hold of her tenfold. The last thing she remembered before darkness consumed her vision was Kakashi catching her in his arms.

**Pretty much the same type of corrections as the first!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No blonde girl hitting Sasuke? Then I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Mariko awoke to sunlight streaming into her face. Turning away from it, she took in a deep breath, inhaling the bitter smell of antiseptic that made her stomach churn. Even without opening her eyes, the young girl knew where she was.

The hospital.

Sitting straight up, she soon regretted the action as her sides began to throb in pain, objecting to her sudden movement. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took in deep breaths trying to alleviate the pain while taking mental notes to not make any sudden movements in the near future. Once the pain was finally gone, she opened her eyes to find her suspicions were confirmed.

She was in one of the private rooms of the hospital. It wasn't all that special. Bed, medical equipment, and a chair for a visitor. Mariko herself had never been admitted to the hospital. She had only been here on one previous occasion to see Kakashi after he got his butt whooped on a mission. She had teased him about it back then but right now it didn't seem all that funny. Mariko winced as she squirmed slightly, definitely not funny.

Glancing out the window, Mariko expected to see her village in ruin. So it was a bit of a shock to her when she saw that a lot of the damage was in the middle of being prepared. Her brow furrowed in confusion. How did they get all of that done in one day? Or had she been out longer than that? Yeah that had to be it. Mariko came to the conclusion that she had to have been out for a couple of days. It was the only thing that made sense.

Now the real questions was. Where were her parents?

Her head popped up when she heard her door open. She was then met by a pair of onyx eyes she recognized easily.

"Mother she's awake!" Itachi yelled before throwing the door open rushing in, "Are you okay sis? You had mother and father really worried."

Mariko managed a small smile for Itachi, "I'm fine Tachi, it takes a lot more than…that to take me down."

'Not that you can remember all that much.'

"Itachi, I thought I told you not to bother Mariko while she was sleeping," Mikoto scolded as she entered the room, holding the newest addition to the Uchiha Clan; Sasuke. The older woman then noticed that Mariko was sitting up in the bed wide awake, "Oh! Mariko you're awake. I'm so glad. We've been so worried."

"I'm sorry Mikoto, but don't be mad with Itachi. I was actually already awake when he peeked in on me," Mariko quickly defended her favorite five year old as he climbed to sit up on her bed beside her, "Besides, I don't mind waking up to see such a dashing young man looking at me."

She kissed his forehead earning a yuck before he quickly wiped the spot away.

Mikoto smiled a little as she walked into the room sitting down at the foot of the bed, "So how do you feel dear?"

"Tired, sore, like I just got the crap beat out of me by a sumo wrestler, and I'm more than a little confused about what's going on. How long have I been out?" Mariko asked as she gingerly wrapped an arm around Itachi, making the little boy cuddle into her, mindful of her wounds, "The last thing I can remember is hitting the side of the building, then Kakashi saved me from being crushed. I blacked out after that."

"Well, you've been out for about two weeks now, sweetie. Kakashi brought you here right away. You have at least three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a nasty concussion that had us worried. None of the doctors knew when you would wake up," Mikoto explained, shifting Sasuke in her arms.

Mariko's eyes were as wide as ramen bowls. The questions began to flow forth,

"Two weeks? I've been out for two weeks? What's happened since then? Is everyone alright? Where's mom and dad? What about Naruto?"

Mikoto's smile fell at the last questions. Her grip on Sasuke tightened a bit. The normally cheerful woman's sudden somberness caused Mariko's heart to drop down into her stomach. This was not good.

"I believe I'll handle it from here Mikoto."

All three turned to see the Third standing in the doorway of Mariko's room, his hands crossed behind his back with a somber look upon his age worn face. Mikoto nodded softly as she stood up. Moving to Mariko's side, she dropped a kiss upon her forehead.

"I'll be back later with some things from home to make you a little more comfortable," Mikoto glanced to Itachi who was still curled up in Mariko's side, "Come on Itachi let's take Sasuke home."

"Okay mother." Itachi replied before looking up at Mariko. He hesitated for a moment before placing a very quick kiss upon her cheeks, "I'm glad you're okay, okay sis."

The young Itachi dropped down from the bed, joining his mother's side. Mikoto shifted Sasuke to one arm so that she could clasp Itachi's hand with the other. She gave the third a small bow of her head before the leaving the room. When they were gone, Sarutobi stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him. Mariko kept her gaze upon her hands,; she couldn't bear to look up at the man she called grandpa.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. Mikoto must've told you how you've had us all worried. Your friends will all be very pleased to see that you're alright. Especially Kakashi," Sarutobi said, "He was here for three days straight but I had to give him a mission. No worries though, he should be back later today."

It was silent. Sarutobi knew what Mariko wanted to hear, but he could not say it because it was not the truth. Sighing, the old man crossed the room to sit at the foot of her bed.

"You're father loved you very much, you know. He loved you and your mother with all his heart the way that a father and husband should love his family. He also loved this village." Sarutobi noticed Mariko was trembling from the corner of his eye. Still he continued, "That's why he did what he did. He had to make sure that everyone here was protected."

Mariko's fists clenched into the blanket. Tears were already forming in her eyes, but she forced them not to fall.

"What about my mom and Naruto? Are they okay?" Mariko managed to ask passed the lump in her throat.

Sarutobi was silent. The sounds of birds chirping and the village being repaired could be heard from outside. After a long moment of silence, the old man finally answered voice full of regret.

"I'm sorry Mariko…they didn't make it."

That was all that had to be said. After that Mariko broke down into tears. All of the emotion training she had been put through at the academy was thrown out the window. Sobs of pure agony racked her body as she allowed herself to mourn the loss of both her parents and the little brother she had been waiting so long for. She didn't care if it made her weak. She didn't care if the great Third Hokage was watching her succumb to something ninja were supposed to be immune too. All she cared about was the fact she was alone. Utterly alone.

No one could say anything to change that. To comfort her. After being told of her parents passing Mariko shut herself to the world. She refused to eat, speak, even look people directly in the face. It was like she was dead herself. All she did was curl into a ball and stare out the window at the village her father had died protecting. Hours passed before sleep finally consumed her allowing her a brief moment of release from her pain.

Hours later Mariko found herself waking up once again. Only this time instead of the sunlight pouring through the window it was the soft silvery light of the full moon. Mariko stared at it intently for a moment wallowing in her self-pity when she heard the sound of pages turning. Curiosity peaked Mariko gingerly rolled over onto her back to find herself staring at a familiar book in front of a face with tuffs of silver hair poking out.

Almost as soon as she realized who it was, the book was removed from his face. Instead of looking angry or irritated like he was the last time she saw him, Kakashi actually seemed to be in a good mood. Though anyone who didn't know him as well as she did wouldn't be able to tell. His headband was on its normally crooked way again hiding the Sharingan leaving only a small portion on the right side of his face visible, it was the crinkled eye that let Mariko know that underneath his mask was either a smile or a smirk. Over the years she had become pretty good at reading his very subtle facial expressions.

"Ah, you're awake. Lord Hokage told me that you woke up earlier today. How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked casually.

And it was that casualness that brought forth Mariko's tears again. She knew Kakashi had to be just as hurt by her father's death as she was. After all, he was Kakashi's sensei, the only member left of his team. Yet here he was trying to make everything okay for her. But nothing was ever going to be okay again.

"I just want them back. Why? Why did they all have to go? It's not fair, it's just not fair," Mariko cried, knowing full well she sounded like a spoiled child.

Kakashi watched the young girl cry. A few years ago he would've been reprimanding her for those tears. Her parents were ninja. She had chosen to become a ninja. Life wasn't fair. And even though those words still rang true the young Jōnin couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew what it was like to wake up one morning with nothing, no one, to be utterly alone. It was a horrible feeling. Ever since his father died he had hardened himself to all emotion. He became cold and unattached to all around him until it was too late. He couldn't let Mariko go through that.

Kakashi walked to her bedside. He reached out a hand to brush away her tears, then he made her look at him.

"I promise you won't be alone. No matter what you'll always have me."

More tears welled up in Mariko's eyes as she threw herself up to wrap her arms around Kakashi's neck ignoring the throbbing pain that coursed through her body. Kakashi didn't even stumble as he easily caught the small girl's waist, though he was careful not to cause her anymore pain than what she already had done herself.

When the nurses came in to check on Mariko the next morning, they were shocked by what they found. Curled up side by side was the young daughter of the late Yondaime and his only surviving student. The young man had his arms wound protectively around the young girl's seemingly frail body while Mariko had her head tucked perfectly underneath his chin, one of her hands was clutching tightly to his shirt.

The sight was so heartwarming that none of them could bear to wake the two. So though it was against protocol, they left them be.

**So I've gotten a few favorites with this and a few followers. I appreciate that. I really, really do. But I would LOVE reviews. Please? I won't update until I get at least one review for every chapter. And my sister's reviews won't count forever. **


	4. Chapter 3

**So this took a different turn then what I originally intended. I wasn't ever really going to touch base on Mariko's teammates but I wasn't happy with my original chapter three. Both of these Ocs are in my opinion stereotypes. You probably know someone like them or have met one. As for Mariko she's a bit of a brat here but then again she's twelve so I feel like she's entitled to be a bit of a brat with puberty hitting her and all that jazz. I promise she will grow out of it. **

Chapter 3

Mariko's team was odd to say the least. When she was in the academy her dream team had been her two best friends Iruka and Mizuki. They would have a kick ass sensei (like her father) and become as legendary as the Sannin, heck maybe even more legendary. It didn't take long after being put into teams for her to realize this was not going to happen.

Her sensei, Shikaku Nara, was pretty cool for the most part, but nowhere near what she imagined. Still Mariko enjoyed his presence and had even taken to watching his young son so his wife and he could go out.

Her teammates were a different story. Hiro Uchiha was the youngest son of one of the members of the lower branch of the prestigious Uchiha Clan, because of this he walked around with an over inflated ego and a superiority complex that drove Mariko mad. Daichi Miyamoto was the oldest son of the last surviving members of the Miyamoto clan. Contrasting to Hiro's attitude, he was quietly observant in a way that unnerved Mariko a great deal.

They were odd. Yet still Mariko tried to bring them together. Like her father, she believed good teamwork was key to becoming a superb ninja. Unfortunately, her teammates didn't see it that way.

Which led to this particular situation.

"Mari—,"

"Don't speak to me,"

"Aw come on Mariko it was—,"

"You too! I don't want to hear a peep from either of you!" Mariko snapped glaring down angrily at her teammates from her sensei's back.

Daichi had enough common sense to not attempt another apology. His green eyes darted to the ground in shame. He hadn't meant for that to happen, not to Mariko. Hiro wasn't as smart though as his comrade. He couldn't see why she was so angry at _him_. None of this was his fault, it was all that freak Miyamoto's.

"But I did—,"

"That's enough Hiro," Shikaku spoke up sending a hard stare to his student. Hiro gulped silently before quickly turning away. Getting Shikaku angry was not an easy thing to do, or smart for that matter. The jonin frowned at his two male students, "Today was about testing how well you three could work together under pressure. Hiro you automatically declared yourself king but had no plan,"

The Uchiha flushed in embarrassment. Shikaku then glanced back to the glowering girl on his back, "Mariko, you developed a solid plan but grew frustrated quickly when neither boy carried it out correctly. You've got to learn to reign in your temper,"

Mariko huffed but otherwise remained silent.

"And Daichi, I've told you before, using that technique anywhere else but in the battlefield is dangerous. One miscalculated hit and you could've killed one or both of your teammates." Daichi didn't acknowledge his sensei in anyway but Shikaku knew he heard him.

The jonin shook his head with a tired sigh, "You three have a long way to go if you ever want to surpass the genin level. If you keep making these same mistakes you'll never make it."

The three all remained silent as they allowed their sensei's words to sink in. A few particular thoughts were flowing through Mariko's mind but she kept them to herself. For now at least.

As they headed deeper into the village Mariko kept a hawk like eye out for a head of spiky silver hair. The last thing she wanted was to explain this situation to _him_. As far as she knew her 'guardian' was still away on a mission, but he had an incredible knack for randomly appearing out of the blue.

"You better not be faking just so Shikaku-sensei will carry you," a familiar voice teased making Mariko's left eye twitch.

Kakashi was casually leaning against a building with his arms crossed over his chest. One of his book's in hand.

"Why in the world would I do something like that?" Mariko snapped in irritation.

Kakashi chuckled with a shake of his head, "Well I've never known you to be such an attentive shōgi player before you became a genin. Maybe it has something to do with your teacher?"

Mariko's face flushed at the indirect innuendo registered within her mind.

"You're so stupid Kakashi! Shikaku-sensei's _old_!" Mariko screeched, her face a bright enough red it almost matched her hair.

"Jeeze…thanks." Shikaku muttered a little hurt. He wasn't that old yet, "Well I believe Kakashi can get you home from here. Yoshino's probably already thinking of different way to kill me for being so late," Shikaku gently sat his flustered student upon the ground. He patted her head gently smirking when she refused to meet his eyes, "Take it easy for the next day or so. We'll meet once you're back on your feet."

Kakashi quirked an unseen eyebrow in confusion. Had something happened?

Shikaku motioned to the boys to leave as well. Hiro did so without a glance to anyone. Daichi hesitated for a moment before kneeling down in front of Mariko. Her face had finally softened to a soft shade of pink when she looked up at him.

"I am sorry Mariko," He told her with his normal blank face.

Mariko huffed turning her head away as she crossed her arms, "Yeah I know."

Nothing else to be said Daichi stood up, casting Mariko a look before leaving without another word. Shikaku followed behind him, hands shoved into his pockets. Leaving Kakashi and Mariko alone. After a few minutes of awkward silence and Mariko refusing to make eye contact with anything but the ground Kakashi started to head for home. Mariko's head jerked up when she noticed him walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Home," Kakashi answered casually stopping to look over his shoulder at her, "It's getting late and I haven't had dinner yet."

"You can't just leave me here like this!" Mariko yelled throwing her hands into the air.

"You've got two legs," Kakashi retorted.

"I can't walk you idiot! Why do you think Shikaku-sensei was carrying me?"

Kakashi smirked, "Didn't I make it clear enough earli—,"

"I DO NOT have a crush on my sensei!" Mariko screeched her face going bright red again. Her eyes then fell to the ground soberly, "I'm being serious Scarecrow. I have absolutely no feeling in my legs right now…Daichi…Daichi accidentally used his family's technique on me."

Kakashi turned around to look down at her. He leveled her with a hard stormy stare, "He did what?"

"It was an accident! Shikaku-sensei had us working on our teamwork today. Hiro automatically made himself the leader but couldn't come up with a single plan," Mariko explained in a rush, "I came up with one that would've worked but neither of them listened to me. Then they started fighting and I saw Daichi was going to use that technique so I jumped in to stop them and here I am!"

Kakashi squatted down in front of her with a shake of his head, "That was incredibly stupid thing to do."

Mariko pouted. Shikaku-sensei had said the exact same thing after he had berated both of the boys. What was she supposed to do, let them maim each other? Hiro wouldn't try to seriously hurt Daichi, she knew that, but Daichi…she wasn't so sure…his eyes…they were so…so…cold. Something had snapped in him at that moment. The quiet boy that she was getting used to had been replaced with someone cold and dark. Deep down Mariko knew that Daichi wouldn't have been bothered if he hurt Hiro. Not even in the slightest.

She squealed in shock as her body was lifted off the ground. Out of instinct her arms went around Kakashi's neck holding on tightly. Her face flushed slightly again which only amused the jonin. The walk home was silent for the most part. At least until Mariko broke it.

"Hey Kakashi…have you ever met someone that just…rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Yes. I'm carrying her in my arms right now."

Mariko glared up at him darkly, "That's not what I met you jerk! I mean have you ever met someone that…just…didn't seem…right? Like they weren't all there?"

"Can't say I have," Kakashi answered honestly. He glanced down at her, "What brought that up?"

Mariko sighed dejectedly with a shake of her head, "Never mind. Just forget about it."

"Mari—,"

"It's nothing Kakashi. Seriously, I just want to go home."

For the rest of her life Mariko would come to regret this moment. If she had explained her worries to Kakashi then maybe something could have been done. Maybe lives would've been saved.

Maybe she wouldn't feel like a failure.

**This chapter helped me realize that I enjoy picking on Shikaku. I love that man! He is so freaking epic. Lol hope you enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 4Part 1

**This chapter is split into two different parts. I am pretty fond of it to say so myself. Hope you like it too. **

Chapter 4~Part 1

"Team 13, the mission for you I have for you is of great import,"

The three previously bored twelve year olds perked up at this. The third Hokage now had their complete undivided attention. He smirked slightly at their predictable reaction.

"The Fire Daimyo is arriving tomorrow to discuss some very important matters of affair. It's your threes mission," the three were hanging on every word he was saying. Their excitement was skyrocketing, only to, "Keep his son company."

Come crashing to the ground.

"What!?" Mariko screeched after picking herself off the ground. Her left eye was twitching, "You're making us _babysit _a snot nosed brat? How's that a mission?"

One of the elder's scoffed at her.

"The Daimyo's son is the same age as you _Honorable Daughter_, and he deserves you're respect. You best remember that."

Shikaku rubbed the bridge of his nose while Mariko stuck her tongue out at this stuffy old man.

"When will he be expected Lord Hokage?"

"Late tomorrow morning. I would like you three to be here so I can give you all a proper introduction," Sandaime told them with a smile.

The three genins shoulder's drooped dejectedly. This was totally going to suck ass.

* * *

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Daichi suggested as the three of them walked down the street in a straight line.

Mariko cast him a shrewd look over her shoulder.

"Get real Dai. He's the son of the Fire Daimyo, which means he's probably a spoiled rotten brat," she crossed her arms behind her head motioning to Hiro in front of her, "It'll be like having two Hiro's instead of one."

"Yeah," Hiro agreed with a little laugh. Then the implication hit him, "Hey!"

Mariko rolled her eyes as she walked past the wounded Uchiha. Daichi followed behind her with his hands shoved into his pockets. Hiro glared at his two teammates before following them in a huff.

"Face it guys, tomorrow is going to suck. So I'm going to go enjoy a nice bowl of ramen while I still can."

Daichi chuckled, "Have you checked out any of those RAA meeting yet? I think they would really do you some good."

"RAA?" Mariko asked as she turned around to look at her teammate in confusion. She continued to walk backwards with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yeah, ramen addicts anonymous. You'll be in a safe place where you can talk about your problem with likeminded people."

Hiro snickered while Mariko rolled her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for her friends to teas her about her love for ramen, especially since it bordered on the fire line of obsession. She let them have their fun because the only thing that compared to ramen was her mother's cooking and it wasn't like she was going to have that in this lifetime ever again.

"Oh hahaha, that's so clever Daichi. I'll have to remember that," she turned around only to run smack dab into what felt like a brick wall. A very fleshy brick wall. With an undignified oomph she fell to the ground directly onto her rump for the second time that day, "Owwwwiiiieeee!"

"Jeeze rabbit, why don't you watch where you're going?" A familiar voice teased above her.

A frown marred Mariko's face as she opened her eyes to glare at Asuma Sarutobi. She had known the seventeen year old jonin for as long as she could remember. And he just _loved _using that ridiculous nickname her father had given her.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff ass monkey," she shot back after picking herself up off the ground.

Asuma smirked down at her, "Aww come on rabbit you know you'd miss my charming mug."

To make her even more irritated he reached out to ruffle her hair completely screwing up her ponytail in the process. Mariko felt her left eye begin to twitch again.

"Leave the poor girl alone Asuma. She's not a little kid anymore and you shouldn't treat her like she is," a much more welcoming voice chided the older ninja.

Mariko smiled gratefully at Kurenai. Besides her own mother the crimson eyed kunoichi was one of the young genin's role models. She also kept Asuma from picking on her, well at least she tried. Asuma was a lot like the big brother she never wanted to have. Not even Kakashi teased her as much as Asuma did.

"Aww Kurenai you spoil all my fun," Asuma mocked. He finally looked to Mariko's sulking teammates. He also noticed Mariko seemed extra irritated, "What's got you three in such a sour mood today?"

"Sandaime has tasked us to keep the Fire Daimyo's son entertained during their visit tomorrow." Daichi explained monotonously.

Asuma whistled, "Sucks to be you three. I hear that kid's more insufferable then Hiro."

"Hey!"

Mariko groaned slapping her palm to her forehead.

* * *

The next morning the three genin of team thirteen all stood in line behind the Sandaime as they awaited the arrival of the Fire Daimyo and his family. Their sensei stood behind them looking just as bored. It was obvious that none of them really wanted to be there. A few ANBU were in the room as well. One wearing a cat mask, one wearing a bird mask, and one wearing a dog mask. Mariko wouldn't even hazard a guess about how the three of them were feeling about this situation. All she wanted to do was go home curl back up in her bed with Bisuke and go to sleep.

She was in the middle of yawning unattractively when the doors began to open signaling the arrival of the royal family. Shikaku smacked her upside the head with very little force. She frowned but otherwise remained silent. She knew better then to act out right now.

"My Lord, it's a pleasure to have you and your family here with us." Sarutobi greeted the lavishly dressed man with a bow of the head.

The man, apparently the Fire Daimyo gave him a small smile and nod of the head in return.

"Likewise Sandaime," he then motioned to the plump woman beside him who was holding the hand of a chubby young boy with a huge nose. Both of them were dressed just as lavishly as he was, "This is my lovely wife Shijimi and our wonderful son Kenta."

The three genin all eyed the young dark haired boy whom was listlessly staring back at them whilst he shoved a large finger up his nose. Sarutobi smiled at the two giving a much more pronounced bow.

"Madam Shijimi it is an honor to meet you and your son," he straightened up motioning to the three silent genin behind him, "I thought that while your with us your son could enjoy the company of three of our villages finest youths. I'm sure he'd prefer their company to that of us adults."

Madam Shijimi cast the three a quick unimpressed glance with pursed pink lips, "I'm not too sure that's such a good idea. My little Kenta needs **extra special **attention."

"It's fine momma," the boy butted in. His voice was nasally, like his nose was stuffed, even though he had removed his finger. He gave the three other children a once over before lingering on Mariko, "I want to play with the girl. She's pretty."

Mariko glanced around the room for another girl. When she realized she was the only girl in the room besides Madam Shijimi (and maybe one of those ANBU) her head fell forward to her chest. This could not get worse.

"I don't know…,"

"I promise you Madam your son is in safe hands. Not only are the three accompanying young genin but three of the ANBU black ops will be with him at all times while he is not in you or your husband's care," Sarutobi reassured her with a smile, "Just for extra precautions."

The three genin all twitched in unison. So it wasn't a babysitting mission at all.

It was a play date.

That willy old fox.

This seemed to have the desired effect on the woman though.

"Well I suppose…if my little snuggily wuggly poo really wants to,"

Hiro and Mariko had to bite their lips to keep from laughing out loud. Even the stoic Daichi looked like he wanted to snicker at such a ridiculous nickname. Sarutobi smiled even brighter at her.

"Excellent. Kenta I would like to introduce you to Daichi Miyamoto," Daichi took a step forward with a respectful bow, "Hiro Uchiha," Hiro stepped forward bowing just like Hiro, only a little less gracefully, "And Mariko Namikaze."

Mariko hesitated a second longer then her teammates in stepping forward which earned her a tiny nudge of 'encouragement' for Shikaku. She stumbled slightly before steadying herself. Mentally groaning she bowed to them.

"It's an honor to meet you," the three of them said in unison, just like they had been forced to practice, albeit it lacked any sort of enthusiasm.

When the three of them straightened up Mariko found her personal bubble being invaded by a chubby faced runny nosed Kenta. She squeaked a little in surprise as she jumped backward into Shikaku who thankfully caught hold of her shoulders saving her from having a third fall for the day. Kenta grinned at her.

"Namikaze, are you related to the Fourth Hokage?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Mariko replied a little cautiously, "He was my father."

The kid's grin only got bigger.

"Awesome. He was the coolest Hokage ever!" Kenta declared not even caring he was in the room with another Hokage. Mariko actually found herself smiling a little, at least until, "You know some people say I look like him."

Hiro doubled over trying desperately to cover up his hysterical laughter as coughing. Daichi even looked a little disturbed by this sudden and totally unrealistic declaration. Mariko however looked like a fish out of water. This kid couldn't be farther off the mark if he tried. Suddenly Kenta reached out snagging the stunned redhead's wrist. He began to drag her out of the room.

"Come on I wanna do something fun!"

Mariko was able to cast a downright hateful glare at Sarutobi. It was unlikely she was ever going to forgive him for this. Her teammates all watched in amusement as she was yanked out of sight.

"You two better go keep them company," Sarutobi told the two boys. Hiro put his hands behind his head following behind Daichi.

As the Hokage lead the daimyo and his wife away Shikaku noticed one of the ANBU, more specifically the one in the dog mask was trembling ever so slightly. Like he was laughing. The Nara shook his head with a smirk. This would be a good lesson for Mariko in patience, that is if she didn't end up killing the poor boy.

**Asuma loves to give Mariko a hard time and Mariko doesn't take it lying down. She loves him like a breath but right now she has a serious temper problem. **


	6. Chapter 4Part 2

**Here's the last and second part. I am not as happy with it as I was the last one. It nearly killed me to get this one done. I don't feel like it's on par but meh, I don't care about it all that much. It's just to go on with the previous chapter. **

Chapter 4~Part 2

"So you're really ninjas," Kenta asked. He was staring directly at Mariko as he asked, "All of you?"

Mariko's eye began to twitch again, "I really don't like the way you asked that."

"We're genin," Daichi explained calmly trying to keep a situation from breaking out, "That's where all ninja start out after the academy. Then we work our way up to the chunin level. Some stay there while others advance to jonin. Then there's the ANBU black ops, the Sannin, and the Kages."

"Sounds boring," Kenta sniffed. He then added casually, "I don't think women should be ninjas. They should stay home and take care of their husbands."

"Excuse me?" Mariko glared daggers at him, "I don't think I heard you right. Care to say that again?"

Kenta was either not bothered by the obvious anger burning in those teal colored eyes or he was that oblivious to it. Daichi and Hiro would've betted on oblivious, because instead of shutting up like either one of them would've he went on to further explain his opinion on the matter.

"Girls were put on earth to serve man. It's their jobs to take of the homes, give life to the children, and make their husbands happy," he gave Mariko a genuine questioning look, "How do you expect to find a good husband when you're always so busy training and all that other boring ninja stuff?"

"That's easy," Mariko waved him off before answering dully, "I don't."

"What?" Kenta seemed genuinely shocked by this, "Why not? Don't you want to be a mother?"

"Uh, no. Not every girl wants to get married or have kids. Some of us actually want to have careers," Mariko replied before adding, "And besides I'm twelve!"

Kenta regarded her silently for a few moments before concluding.

"You'd be a pretty wife but your too mouthy. If you don't learn to control that then you'll never find a husband."

Mariko's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Even Daichi and Hiro looked god smacked that Kenta had said that. Hiro quickly snapped out of it when he saw Mariko take a step towards Kenta with her fists clenched. Thankfully the dog masked ANBU caught hold of her by the waist keeping her from beating the crap out of the kid.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure your tired from your long trip," he suggested lightly. Mariko was struggling slightly with the ANBU.

Kenta was instantly in love with the idea. Daichi and Hiro led him to a restaurant close by followed by two of the ANBU. The other one stayed with Mariko until she finally calmed down. When she finally had her temper under control again they went to join the others in the restaurant. They had just walked through the door when they heard.

"Hey Mariko catch!"

And a bowl of ramen was flying towards her face.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually threw a full bowl of ramen at you,"

"I can't believe that you couldn't doge it,"

Hiro's snicker of amusement died in his throat when Mariko paused picking out food from her hair to turn the ultimate death glare upon him. He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his head. Kenta was walking ahead of them unbothered by what he had done. When Mariko hadn't managed to dodge the flying bowl of food he had looked at her unimpressed before saying.

"_A real ninja could've dodged that."_

"This day just couldn't get worse," Mariko mumbled as she pulled out another piece of pork from her hair. She frowned as she flicked it away, "I could've dodged it but then I would've knocked over oh I dunno a dozen or so bystanders. So I figured it was better to have one bowl of ramen on me then a dozen angry villagers on my tail."

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, but let's be grateful that we only have a few more hours with him. Then he'll be on his way back home and we'll never have to see him again."

Mariko sighed blissfully, "That would be nice, really, really nice," glancing up at ahead towards Kenta she noticed he was heading for a bridge that was closed for repairs, "Oh no."

The three genin were gone in a flash. Kenta was startled into a dead stop when Hiro and Mariko appeared in front of him blocking his path, Daichi stood behind him. The chubby faced boy gave the two ninjas before him a dumbfounded look.

"Uh excuse me?"

Mariko's eyes narrowed, "There is no excuse for you."

Hiro elbowed her in the side sharply. He smiled at Kenta, "What Mariko means is this bridge isn't safe to be on right now. It's closed for repairs."

Kenta looked around them at the bridge.

"It looks fine to me," he told them with a frown, "Now move."

Mariko and Hiro remained unmoving. They stood shoulder to shoulder blocking the bridge from him.

"Move!"

"No,"

"Not happening."

With a cry akin to an angry toddler Kenta lunged out at Hiro pushing him backwards. The childish action caught the Uchiha off guard. As he fell backwards towards the rotting bridge he made a last ditch effort to grab onto something to save his balance. Unfortunately for him the only thing in reaching distance was Mariko's wrist. So the both of them went toppling backwards onto the rotting boards of the bridge, which they promptly fell through down to the river below.

The next few seconds were a panic filled mess as both tried to return to the surface for much needed air. Both were gasping for breath as they clumsily made their way to the shore where the others were waiting for them. Mariko collapsed upon the edge of the bank weighed down by water as she struggled to calm her breathing.

"A real ninja would've been able to land on his feet."

Mariko stared at the boy for a moment, her face completely impassive. Then she lunged for him, only to be caught up by the dog ANBU again.

Daichi and Hiro could only watch as their teammate struggled against the ANBU with flames in her eyes. God help them.

* * *

"But why?" Kenta whined.

Daichi sighed, "Because its nearly sundown, we're supposed to have you back before sundown. That's why."

"But we're having so much fun!" Kenta pouted.

Both boys spared a glance back at the sopping wet redhead walking silently beside the dog masked ANBU. The twitch above her left eye had yet to stop, even once she calmed down enough for the ANBU to let her go. Neither of them could ever recall seeing Mariko this angry before.

"Hey, Hiro, you seem to know a lot about girls," Hiro grinned smugly until Kenta added, "For a homosexual. How could I make Mariko like me enough that she'd agree to be my wife?"

Daichi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. It was a good thing Mariko wasn't in hearing distance because no ANBU black ops would've been able to keep her from murdering Kenta.

"There's nothing you can do that would make her want to marry you," Hiro told Kenta sourly. He thought about it for a second before adding, "Besides I wouldn't push your luck with her. She lives with a really scary jonin that would no sooner slit your throat then look at you. He's not all right in the head you know."

"Oh look a kitty!" Kenta rushed forward to a little brown kitten that was minding its own business. It seemed that Hiro's attempt at scaring him had went through one ear and out the other without registering, "Aww it's so cute! My momma likes cats, I bet Mariko does too."

Hiro and Daichi both knew Mariko hated cats and for some reason most cats had an equally negative reaction towards her. They were going to tell Kenta this to save him from making Mariko angry again but before they could get a word out he was already rushing back towards Mariko.

"Hey Mariko look at this kitty! Isn't it too cute!"

"Uh I really don—,"

"**Mrewo!**" The cat jumped out of Kenta's arms lunging for Mariko's face.

"**AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" **Mariko tried to wrestle the cat away from her face but it only made it madder, "**GET THIS CRAZY BASTARD OFF OF ME!**"

Hiro and Daichi quickly jumped in pulling the raging feline away from their distressed teammate. After a couple of tricky minutes they were finally able to pry the cat away from Mariko's face. Kenta stared down at the scratch riddled woman lying on the ground gasping for breath.

"I believe a real ninja would've been able to take care of a cat."

* * *

"I hope she smothers that little bastard." Mariko hissed lowly as Madam Shijimi squeeze both Kenta and the cat he had brought with him directly into her over developed bosom.

Shikaku scowled down at his student, "That's not very professional Mariko. You may have had a bad day but I still expect you to—,"

Mariko turned her scratch ridden face up to her sensei with a deadpan look, "I was talking about the cat."

Said cat glared darkly at Mariko from within its new 'mommy's' arms. Mariko glared just as hatefully back at it. There was not going to be a single ounce of love lost between these two. Shikaku glanced towards his male students who were giving him the motion to just let it go. Apparently today **really** hadn't been Mariko's day.

"So did you have fun today with the little ninjas?" Madam Shijimi asked Kenta after she allowed him to breath properly.

Kenta looked thoughtful , "Well I wasn't impressed with the girls ninja skills. She didn't dodge the bowl of ramen, she let the boy pull her into the river, and a cat beat her up," Kenta smiled shyly to Mariko who was practically glowering with murderous intent, "But she's really pretty! I want her to be my wife!"

Shikaku and madam Shijimi were both shocked by Kenta's sudden unexpected declaration. Hiro and Daichi of course had expected something like this to happen, they were ready to hold her back from finally killing him. The ANBU of course remained stoic as always.

Madam Shijimi began to laugh, "My little boy such a lady's man! Why don't we speak to your father about this before you start naming the children?"

Kenta smiled widely as he happily followed his mother out of the room.

Shikaku looked to his students questioning.

"Bad day?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it sensei," Hiro let go of Mariko with a teasing smirk, "Hey thing of it this way if you guys get married you'll be a real princess."

That was it, the last of Mariko's self-control snapped. With a scream she lunged herself at Hiro. Daichi silently stood there watching his teammates go at it. Mariko had bottled up all of her aggression and volatile temper for the day, so Daichi saw this as a healthy way for her to vent. After all it wasn't like she was actually going to kill Hiro.

….Maybe…

* * *

When Kakashi entered the dark house just passed midnight he assumed Mariko would've been passed out in her bed. Instead he found her lying face down on the couch.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked since he could tell she wasn't asleep.

Mariko's response was muffled by the couch cushion.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Same muffled response.

Rolling his eyes Kakashi leaned over to lift the girl up by her shoulder's.

"One more time."

"My bed is too far away," Mariko whined, "I can't make it!"

Kakashi released his grip making Mariko face plant back down into the cushion.

"Baby,"

Mariko rolled onto her back glaring up at the silver haired jonin before it was quickly replaced with an exhausted look. Mariko groaned throwing an arm over her face.

"This sucks. I don't even have the strength to argue with you," she yawned loudly, "I'm too tired."

"So what you're just going to sleep here tonight?" Kakashi asked, arms crossed over his chest. Mariko nodded, "You're gonna regret it in the morning."

Mariko yawned again as she rolled over onto her right-side giving Kakashi her back.

"Don't care. Too tired. Not moving."

It was silent for a bit making Mariko wonder if he had decided to just leave her be. Just when she was beginning to drift away she felt herself being lifted away from the couch. She didn't say anything as Kakashi carried her into her room. After he placed her in bed Mariko felt the strange urge to do something completely uncommon of her.

"Hey Scarecrow, thanks…for everything."

Kakashi froze for a second in shock. When he overcame that he simply ruffled her hair with a soft chuckle.

"Go to sleep."

**Yes Kakashi was the dog masked ninja. Bet none of you saw that coming. *pure sarcasm* If Mariko realizes this is entirely up to you. I left it open so that she could or she didn't it doesn't really matter. **


	7. Chapter 5

**So this is MUCH shorter then my normal chapters and probably any chapter after it will ever be. Still I like it because it's so freaking cute! So this is all for fluffiness. **

Chapter 5

"Don't you think we should check on your team Shikaku? We all know those kids can be a handful."

Shikaku put down his empty cup of sake with a shake of his head.

"Nah, they can handle this. I have the upmost confidence in their abilities. They'll _all _be fine."

Choza and Inoichi shared skeptical looks before shrugging it off. After all there was more sake and food to go around. With no wives to nag them and no kids to demand attention were they really going to complain?

Hell no.

* * *

"I want it! I want it! I want it!"

Daichi sweat dropped as the blonde three year old threw herself upon the grass wailing her legs and arms around. For such a little thing she had such a piercing scream.

"Ino…Sasuke's a person…I can't just give him to you."

This only made her scream louder.

Across the way Hiro wasn't having much luck either. His toddler was currently trying to eat everything in sight.

"Choji no!" Hiro ripped the kunai from the kid's hands, "This is **not **food. You cannot eat it!"

Choji stared at him for a second in silence. Then his chubby little cheeks puffed out and the water works began . Instead of being Ino's banshee like wail it was a more heartbreaking 'how-could-you-be-so-cruel-to-me' cry. It made Hiro feel like a bad guy even though he knew Choji would've seriously been hurt if he did let him eat it.

"Hey Mariko a little help please?"

Mariko yawned from her relaxed position lying in the grass upon her back.

"Sorry, it's nap time. Right Shika?"

The dark haired toddler lying with his back upon Mariko's chest made a single motion with his arm without opening his eyes. Within seconds the two of them were fast asleep blissfully unaware of their respective playmates and teammates troubles.

* * *

"Yeah I'm sure their fine. After all their just kids."

"Yeah, more sake?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**For any fans of Ino I'm sorry I just couldn't think of what a little three year old Ino would throw a fit for. So Sasuke makes an indirect early appearance. Yay him. Choji and Shikamaru were much easier to figure out. No joke when I wrote the whole "Choji you can't eat this" I pictured a little Choji being all "Challenge accepted". It made me giggle in the middle of my math class. Got some looks for that one. And Shikamaru…is Shikamaru. Got love them!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Bet some of you thought I'd never update again huh? Sorry for the long wait but I've had writers block on top of family issues on top of being a college student and holding down a job that I love but don't work enough hours at to making a living on my own. –sigh- But none of you care about that, if you've come back it's for Mari and for that I thank you. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just like playing with them. **

Chapter 6

Mariko stood in line with five other Chunin, two of which were her teammates Daichi and Hiro. The other three were Mizuki, Iruka Umino, and Yuki Namura. All of them were equally confused for the reason they been summoned for. It wasn't often that two teams were brought together like this.

"I have a very special mission for the six of you," Sarutobi declared as he lit up his pipe.

"I'm out." Mariko turned on her heels for the door. She still hadn't forgiven him for their last 'special mission'.

Hiro quickly grabbed Mariko by the wrist keeping her from walking away. Sarutobi grinned slightly before continuing.

"The Land of Waves recently suffered damage due to severe weather. They've asked for help in making repairs. For the next two weeks, you six will be representing the Leaf by doing just that. Any questions?"

Mariko was the only one who raised her hand.

"Mariko?"

"Will there be possessed cats?"

"…Not to my knowledge,"

Mariko nodded, "Then I'm good."

Iruka and Daichi rolled their eyes while the others tried to repress snickers. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Good. You'll leave first thing in the morning. Dismissed."

Silently the two teams walked out unsure of what to say to each other. Though Mariko had been good friends with Iruka and in some respect Mizuki, she didn't particularly care for Yuki. Besides it had been a while since she had been able to hang out with anyone that wasn't her team and didn't live with her. When they got outside Daichi quickly disappeared without a word. Mariko frowned slightly at his retreating back. Was this how things were going to be between them now?

"What's his problem?" Mizuki asked Hiro.

Hiro shrugged, "Who knows," he chuckled, "After all it is Creepy Daichi."

The old nickname made Mizuki and Yuki laugh. When they had been in the academy, Daichi had been a quiet introverted boy. That added with the fact that he tended to spend his free time in the cemetery talking to a tombstone earned him the nickname 'Creepy Daichi'. Iruka and Mariko were the only ones who weren't laughing.

"I'll see you guys later. I've got to go meet Kakashi up for some grocery shopping," Mariko waved to Hiro and the others as she began to walk away.

"Wait up Mariko," Iruka called out as he rushed to get to her side, "I'll go with you. It's been a while since we've got to hang out."

Mariko managed to smile at one of her oldest friends as they began a leisurely walk through the village. They strolled in a comfortable silence that came from years of knowing each other. Mariko was grateful that Iruka wasn't one to chatter needlessly like other people she knew, because of that she was able to slowly go over Daichi's relapse into his old attitude. When they had first become a team as Genin, it had been awkward for all three of them. Hiro was a self-righteous, Daichi was strange in all ways possible, and Mariko herself could admit that she had serious anger management issues. It took them a full year to become true 'teammates'. After their advancement to the Chunin rank three years ago Mariko had thought they had a tight bond. Now…now she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"You know if you need someone to talk to about anything you can tell me." Iruka suddenly spoke up softly drawing Mariko away from her brooding thoughts. He gave her an encouraging smile, "I know we haven't been as close as we used to be but I just wanted to let you know I was still here to listen."

Iruka's offer couldn't come at a better time. Mariko could practically feel emotional tears burning at the back of her eyes (damn puberty!), but she kept them held back. Instead, she settled for throwing her arms tightly around Iruka's neck in a crushing hug. The young man stumbled slightly with a dark blush across his face. He honestly hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction from Mariko.

"Thanks Iruka. I needed to hear that."

Iruka chuckled awkwardly as Mariko released him.

"N-n-no problem, after all, that's what friends are for right?" His laughter died when he noticed the pensive look return to Mariko's face, "Do you want to talk about something now? I'm all ears."

Tilting her head up to the sky Mariko exhaled miserably, "It's Daichi he's been acting really weird lately."

"I've noticed," Iruka, commented softly hands held behind his back, "I haven't seen him act like this since we were in the academy. Did something happen?"

The innocently asked question had an interesting effect on the young female ninja. Almost instantly, her face lit up into a large blush consuming most of her face. Just as quickly, as it appeared Mariko ducked her head back down allowing her long red hair to obscure her face. Iruka stared at her in confusion. In the nine years that he had known this girl, she had never acted like this. She almost reminded him of how Tsubaki acted around Mizuki before they started dating.

And just like that the metaphorical light bulb went off in the young teen's mind.

"Do you have a crush on Daichi?"

"NO!" Mariko practically screamed jerking her head in Iruka's direction. The blush returned when she noticed all the stares her little outburst had garnered, "No I don't," she responded softer, "But he sort of…confessed to having feelings…for me…a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Iruka said as they continued walking. Then out of curiosity he asked, "What did you say to him?"

Mariko remained silent her lips perched together for a moment, "That I loved him like a brother but I had feelings for someone else," she looked to him helplessly, "I did the right thing…didn't I?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward laugh, "Well I don't really think I'm qualified to give you advice on a situation like this." Mariko actually seemed more lost at this answer. Not one to let a friend suffer Iruka draped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "But I think you did. After all, it's better to give him the truth then make him think you might have those same feelings for him. You did tell him the truth right? You really like someone else?"

Mariko nodded with a deep sigh, "Oh yeah."

"Really? Who? It's not your—,"

"I swear if Shikaku-sensei's name passes your lips you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life," Mariko glared coldly at him.

Iruka laughed awkwardly, he knew her threat was empty, but damn could she be scary.

"Ok, ok, it's not…him, then who is it?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that," Mariko shrugged his arm off.

"But Mariko we've been best friends since we were kids," Iruka whined, "You know I won't tell anyone!"

"Yeah and neither would Kurenai and Tsubaki but I'm not telling either one of them jack squat," Mariko replied monotonously.

Iruka frowned at his overly stubborn friend. Then an idea hit him.

"Ok how about this, I ask yes or no questions about him to see if I can figure out who he is. Deal?"

Mariko eyed Iruka cautiously before judging how far they were from the store where she and Kakashi did their shopping. Iruka really wouldn't be able to ask many questions before they got there and if they were just yes or no questions then there wasn't a lot of solid information you could get from yes or no questions.

"Fine," Mariko agreed.

Iruka smiled triumphantly, "Ok. Was he in our class?"

"No,"

"Oh…is he a ninja like us?"

"Yes,"

"Is he older than us?"

"Yes,"

"Have you been on a mission with him in the past?"

"No,"

Iruka frowned. Maybe this was going to be a little harder than what he thought. Mariko looked pleased with herself. She obviously didn't think he was going to be able to figure this out. She was perfectly relaxed with her hands folded at the back of her head, gaze directed up at the sky.

"Is he…Kakashi?"

Mariko nearly fell to the ground in complete shock. She swirled around on the confused Iruka with wide wild looking eyes. She latched onto his shirt tightly.

"How in the world could you possible get Kakashi out of all of that?!"

Iruka stared wide eyed at his suddenly insane looking friend. He tried to make her look behind her but it wasn't working, "But Mariko he's—,"

"Who told you? Who told you it was Kakashi!" Mariko demanded not paying attention to Iruka's pointing behind her.

"What is Kakashi now?" a voice from directly behind Mariko asked.

Mariko squealed releasing Iruka swirling around to see Kakashi standing before them with his hands shoved deep into his pockets looking at her curiously. Her face lit up into another blush only much redder this time. It all clicked into place quickly for Iruka. Mariko's crush was Kakashi!

Whoa, talk about awkward.

"What's up with you two?' Kakashi asked, "Did I interrupt your date or something?"

"No!" Iruka answered quickly crossing and uncrossing his arms in front of him, "We were just talking about the mission the Hokage assigned to us…which I need to go prepare for…now. Later Mariko!"

"Later," Mariko replied in kind, her eyes still glued to the ground.

Kakashi watched Iruka practically sprint away before looking to Mariko who seemed far more interested in the dirt at her feet. He shook his head. Kids these days just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"So what's the new mission?" Kakashi asked casually as he began heading to the store.

Mariko followed still unable to raise her gaze to his, "My team and Iruka's leaves tomorrow for the Land of Waves. We'll be staying there for a couple of weeks to help with all of the damage done by those storms they had."

"Sounds interesting,"

Mariko glanced up at him with a piercing look, "You're such a liar,"

"No, no, no, I'm being serious," the crinkled eye smile told Mariko he _was _lying. "At least you'll have your friends going with you, right?" he looked down at her only to pause for a moment. Apprehension etched clearly into her face, "Mariko?"

"I'm worried about Daichi; he's…starting to act like he did in the academy. He keeps closing himself off," Mariko explained. She then added, "Hiro even used his old nickname from the academy today, Creepy Daichi."

Kakashi remembered hearing a few kids call Daichi by that name years ago when he was picking Mariko up from the academy. He hadn't understood it then and he still didn't understand it now.

"Why did they call him that anyway?" he asked.

"Because he was always so gloomy and quiet, plus he went to the cemetery every day during lunch break," Mariko frowned slightly at the memories playing in her mind. Kids could be cruel, "No one knew he was visiting his mother's grave every day. She died giving birth to his little sister," she sighed tiredly, "I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen."

"It's just nerves, "Kakashi reassured her throwing an arm across her shoulders, "Your first mission with no instructor, it's perfectly acceptable to feel a little worried. Just do as Shikaku-sensei and I taught you and you'll be fine."

Mariko's face flushed a tiny bit again, but fortunately, enough was hidden from view thanks to her hair. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was really nothing to worry about.

And maybe pigs were going to spontaneously grow wings and take to the skies. Silently she decided that it would just be for the best if she kept these worries to herself. It wasn't as if she had any real evidence to back it up. So the rest of the night was spent much like it ordinarily was for Kakashi and Mariko. They argued about what to buy at the store. They picked on each other while walking home. The entire time they were making dinner they argued about if Kakashi was a pervert or not because of his new found obsession in a book series written by one of the three legendary Sannin. There was a brief moment of peace while they ate only for it to all start back up again when they were cleaning up. By the time she laid her down in her bed, Mariko's worries were gone, until the next morning.

Being as she had prepared for the mission last night before she went to bed all Mariko had to do was get up and dress. After that was done she slung her bag over her shoulder before heading downstairs. She was a little surprised to see Kakashi standing at the door.

"What are you doing up so early?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I figured I'd walk you to the gate to see you off," Kakashi told her casually.

She stared at him for a moment scrutinizing his far too laidback demeanor.

"The new book comes out today doesn't it?"

"Maybe…~,"

Rolling her eyes Mariko brushed passed him out the door, "Pervert."

They walked to the gates in a comfortable mellow silence. Mariko was indulging herself in her last bit of daydreaming before she left the village and had to focus all of her attention to the mission at hand. She was currently reliving her dream last night of the dancing raccoon wearing that ridiculous hat when Kakashi spoke up.

"Still nervous?" he asked.

"No," Mariko replied.

'Yes,'

"Good, see it was just your mind getting away from you again. You'll be fine," Kakashi reassured her. The gates were coming into view, as were two dots that Mariko could vaguely recognize as Daichi and Hiro, "I do have one piece of advice for you though."

They both stopped. Mariko looked up to him curiously while Kakashi stared down seriously at her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"When you were in the academy you never made fun of Daichi but you never stood up for him either," Kakashi chose his words carefully. Mariko's eyes filled with shame as she tried to duck her head only to have Kakashi grasp it firmly in his hand to keep their gazes locked, "That was because you didn't know him. Now as his teammate and friend you do. If anyone is giving him grief like they used to, stand up for him. You're no longer in the academy anymore Mariko, this kind of behavior is no longer acceptable of Chunin. Understand?"

Mariko nodded after he released her chin, "I understand."

"Good," the seriousness was gone as quickly as it had arrived. He turned to walk away lazily waving his hand over his shoulder, "Now have fun with Iruka~! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The redhead could only gape as she watched him walk away from her.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean you pervert?!" she shouted after him, face flushing.

All she got in answer was a teasing laugh.

Eye twitching in annoyance Mariko stormed to the gates grumbling under her breath about perverted silver haired scarecrows needing to have their asses kicked. Daichi and Iruka shared looks before both mentally deciding to just leave that subject alone for their own personal health. Twenty minutes later Mizuki and Yuki appeared. With just a moment to spare before their departure time Hiro showed up panting and whizzing. Now that they were all there they began to make their way towards their destination. Hiro and Yuki took the front, Mizuki and Daichi took the middle, while Iruka and Mariko brought up the rear.

"So you like Kakashi huh?" Iruka finally whispered to Mariko a good twenty minutes after they had left the village.

Mariko narrowed her eyes at him. Iruka laughed a little awkwardly.

"I know, I know. If I say anything I'll be eating through a straw."

"I knew there a was a reason I liked you,"

The rest of the trip to the Land of Waves was spent in pleasant silence with only a few comments made here or there. So far, no one had said anything negative to anyone. When they made it to the Land of Waves, they were quickly directed to the lead builder Tazuna; they were met by a tan skinned, older man, with greying hair. He took one look at them with a frown.

"You expect me to believe that your ninja? Especially that short one?"

Mariko's fists clenched at her side. She knew the short comment had to be directed towards her. She was the smallest in every way possible of the group standing at all five feet two inches. Still she kept all of her biting comments to herself; they were here for a job.

"Lord Sandaime sent us to assist you in your rebuilding," Iruka stepped forward holding the scroll that the Hokage had given them to give to whoever was in charge once they got there.

Tazuna took the scroll with the same frown. He started at them again before grunting, "Alright. Follow me. I've got jobs for all of ya."

Sharing matching looks of unease the six dutifully followed behind. Daichi and Iruka were quickly set to help with clearing away debris while Hiro and Mizuki were charged with helping the actual rebuild. Yuki and Mariko were equally unsure of what Tazuna could have in store for them. Without much so much as a word, he led the girls to a simple little house. A young woman holding a baby stood on the front porch. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hello father, are you home for the night already?"

"Nah, but I brought you a helper," he jabbed a finger over his shoulder to the two girls, "A ninja from Konoha, the others are already put to work."

The woman smiled as she adjusted the squirming child in her arms, "Hello, my name is Tsunami, this is my son Inari."

Mariko gave the woman a polite bow as she introduced herself, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Mariko Namikaze."

"I'm Yuki Namura," Yuki bowed too.

Tazuna grunted, "One of you is going to help Tsunami with Inari, the other is going to be helping me."

"Oh! I can help with the baby! I have three younger siblings and I help with them _all _the time," Yuki informed Tsunami with a much too excited smile.

Mariko had to bite her inner lip to keep herself from making some sort of sarcastic comment. Yuki no more helped with her siblings then Mariko had an even temper. Still, even though she hadn't seen much of Tazuna that she liked she had no desire to help with the kid. Kids were just not her cup of tea.

"Well," Tsunami was struggling to keep Inari in her arms, "I suppose-,"

The squirming child took a much sharper jerk then then his mother was anticipating causing her too completely lose her grip on him with a sharp gasp. Out of pure instinct alone, Mariko quickly jerked forward catching him before he could hit the ground. Inari blinked a few times in her arms before giggling like mad. Tsunami smiled.

"I think Inari just chose for me."

Mariko hung her head in defeat. She could feel the glare of pure hatred Yuki was burning into the back of her skull.

'Could this get any worse?' she mentally asked.

At that moment, Inari slapped her forehead with one tiny hand before bursting into giggles again. Her eye twitched slightly.

Yes, yes it could.

**I liked this chapter and now we know who Mari really has a crush on. I just love picking on Shikaku. He's my second favorite older father in Naruto (I think the first one is kinda obvious). **


	9. Chapter 7

**I tried something a little different in this chapter so I hope you guys all like it. I'm so used to writing purely for my own characters that I wanted to try writing from a different perspective. So enjoy~**

Chapter 7

Twelve years had passed since Tsunade had left Konoha, twelve years, today exactly. It was far too easy for her to keep track of this fact thanks to what today was. She stared at the necklace she held in her hand. Normally she kept it safely tuck away where she knew it was safe, but once a year she took it out and let the memories of a time long past return along with the broken dreams of the future she had once hoped for. It was a very simple thing, nothing monetarily extraordinary about it. A simple silver chain holding a small hibiscus flower pendant with a small topaz stone imbedded in the middle. Dan had bought it right before they left on that last mission. He had planned to give it to Mariko on her third birthday when they returned, but that never happened. Dan never returned and Mariko never got her gift from her parents.

Her parents

Tsunade chuckled bitterly as she downed her cup of sake quickly pouring herself another one. She no longer had the right to refer to herself as a parent. She had left that title behind the day she walked away from Mariko. Sure she had made sure that her daughter was in good hands before she left, Minato and Kushina had promised to care for her as they would their own, but she had long ago learned of their deaths, meaning Mariko was orphaned again. A real mother would have dropped everything to go to her child. Tsunade had just gotten drunk and gambled as usual. The idea of returning to Konoha hadn't even crossed her mind for a second.

She didn't deserve the title of mother.

Sighing she took her last drink of sake before getting up. On surprisingly stable feet, she headed out of the bar into the bright sunlight of the still young day. Silently she headed towards the inn she and Shizune were staying in during their stopover in the Land of Waves. Why she had chosen to come here was far beyond Tsunade herself, there wasn't much to see or do, in fact she intended to leave very soon.

"Aww Mariko you're so good with him!"

The name caused Tsunade to stop short. Realistically she knew the probability of it being _her _Mariko was slim to none, but she just had to see. Her gaze swept over to where the voice had come from, she spotted two women. One was older with long black hair that seemed to be tinted navy blue. She was smiling brightly down to a much younger girl, with her back turned to Tsunade. The girl had bright red hair pulled back into a high ponytail; she wore a black shorts and an orange cropped shirt over a mesh shirt. Tsunade could only just barely see the whirlpool symbol of Uzushiogakure on the back of the shirt.

"I don't know about that…," the girl, Mariko replied as she shifted the child in her arms. The child giggled as he threw his rattle over her shoulder, "Not again, Inari. Do you just like torturing me or what?"

She turned towards Tsunade bending over to pick it up. As she stood up handing the boy his toy back, Tsunade could see the Konohagakure forehead protector across the girl's forehead. At this point Tsunade was still not entirely convinced that this girl was her daughter. There were still too many variables to take into account but then the girl raised her eyes looking directly at her. That was it, there was no more denying. Tsunade knew those eyes far too well too even attempt to rebuff them. The shape was hers just as it had always been but the color was the same bluish green of Dan's. This was her daughter.

Mariko turned to follow the young woman the child still squirming in her arms. He let out a little giggle before he dropped the toy again. This time however Mariko didn't notice its absence and continued walking on.

Before Tsunade was completely aware of what she was doing the toy was in her hand and she was calling out.

"Excuse me," She called out causing Mariko and the woman to turn back to her. When Mariko's gaze fell upon the toy in her hand a small vein above her eye began to throb. It was slightly amusing, "I believe he dropped this."

The young woman smiled brightly as she took the toy back, "Thank you so much," she looked back to the boy, "Inari your such a little troublemaker what am I going to do with you?"

Inari smiled at his mother reaching out for her. She smiled and took him into her arms pressing a kiss upon his head. Mariko let out a relieved sigh as her arms fell to her sides. It was obviously clear that she was not very comfortable with the babe at all. Tsunade smirked.

"I take it you're from the Leaf Village?"

Mariko glanced up towards her forehead were her headband rested in plain sight before looking back at the strange woman.

"What gave it away?"

'_Smartass,' _Tsunade thought with a frown. Who would have thought that the adorable little girl Dan had spoiled would have grown up to be a brat?

"Mariko we're going to continue shopping," the woman told her, "Catch up with us when you're done chatting ok?"

Mariko nodded, "Ok Tsunami, I don't think it'll be long," she turned back to Tsunade crossing her arms over her chest, "I know you know my name and where I'm from so can I at least get your name?"

"Tsunade," Tsunade told her, "Tsunade Senju."

The younger girl's eyes went wide. It made Tsunade smirk a bit.

"No way! Your one of the legendary Sannin! That is so awesome!" her excitement was tapered a bit, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing through, I'm a little surprised to see a Leaf ninja here," Tsunade admitted.

"We're here on a good will mission to help repair the damage that was caused by all those storms they had recently," Mariko explained. She sighed a bit, "The Old Man's always giving me missions like this. It's like he doesn't take me seriously."

Tsunade laughed a little, "I see, don't worry about it so much. He'll come around; Sarutobi knows what he's doing even if it doesn't seem like it. I remember when I was in your shoes."

Mariko gave her a shrewd look, "Really? You're one of the legendary Sannin; I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's not like I started out as one you know. I was a Genin at one point just like everyone else," Tsunade informed her crossing her arms. This kid was really mouthy, where the hell did she get that from? "I worked my way up the ranks just like the others. Many people didn't take me seriously at first either being as I was the First Hokage's granddaughter."

"Oh yeah," Mariko smiled, a little more interested, "I remember learning about that in the academy. He was pretty cool, kinda reminded me of my dad…," her smile faded, "I miss him."

Tsunade felt her heart break a little bit for her child. She knew the feeling of loss all too well. Her daughter shouldn't know that feeling. Gently she laid a hand on Mariko's shoulder.

"I know what it's like…missing the people that you love."

"It's ok," Mariko smiled brightly at her, "I'm not as alone as I used to think I was. I have a lot of people who care about me."

"Good," Tsunade smiled back at her, "From what I can see you've grown up to be an exceptional young lady. You'll do just fine."

Mariko gave her a genuine grateful smile, "Thank you. I should probably go catch up with Tsunami and Inari. It was nice meeting you Lady Tsunade."

As she was turned to walk away Tsunade was struck by a sudden urge. The urge caused her to call out without completely thinking through the entire situation she was about to get herself into.

"Mariko wait!" she called out.

The young girl stopped mid-walk to look back at her curiously.

"Are you interested in medical jutsu?"

Mariko nodded, "Yeah a bit. I'm usually the one that my team turns to during missions. It just sort of comes naturally to me I guess."

Tsunade smirked a bit, of course it would, "When you're a bit older, I'd like to take you on as an apprentice. Would you like that?"

"You're serious? You really want to train me?" Mariko asked with a bright excited smile.

"Of course," Tsunade answered, "I think you have great potential. I'd like to help bring that out in you."

"I'd love too!" Mariko exclaimed, "Thank you so much for the offer Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade nodded, "I'll send for you when I hear of your progress. Now go on back to your mission. The better you do on these petty little things the better you'll do on the bigger ones."

Mariko nodded before running off calling over her shoulder, "See you later Tsunade!"

Tsunade waved after her daughter with a smile until she had completely disappeared. When she was gone she let out a sad sigh.

"Happy birthday Mariko,"

**Big, big, big thank you goes out to my best friend/twin-sister-from-another-life KittyTheDemonHostess who without this chapter would never have been finished nor the other two that I already have done up. Yes there are two more completed chapter (on of which brings in little Naruto ^.^ ) BUT I am not posting until I get a few reviews here. Since I last posted I've gotten six favorites and six alerts. That's great, I love that people like this story since I'm putting a lot of time and effort into it. BUT I've gotten three reviews…and I honestly only count two of them because my sister (mentioned above) was one of those. So please people, please, if you're already logged in and are going to favorite/alert me or the story drop a quick line. Let me know that you like this or something. I'm almost to the point where I would take flamers…..almost…not really…don't flame…**

**EXTRA: This is part of a message between me and my old roommate from Pittstate when I was needing help with this chapter. I'm adding it because I think it's kinda funny.**

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I'm your real mother, so train with me, maybe?"

...I apologize for the Call Me Maybe parody...I have no clue where it came from...

**Oh and by the way I don't own Naruto OR Call Me Maybe. But I think that's pretty obvious. **


	10. Chapter 8

**God this chapter was hard to write…not in an "It took me a long time to write" sense but in an "It hit me right in the feels sense." Warning right now, character deaths. Yup two characters are going to die in this chapter. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 8

They had been gone for far too long. The mission the Hokage had assigned to them was only two weeks long and it should have only taken them a full day to return to the village if they didn't run into trouble. Meaning they should have been home four days ago.

Shikaku hadn't worried the first day when his team didn't show up. He had faith in their abilities. If they had a little trouble they could handle it. When he found out from Mizuki's parents that there still hadn't been any sign of them, worry had begun to plague the Jonin. Still he tried to push it aside. Running a little late wasn't all together uncommon. By the third afternoon however he knew for a fact something had happened. Inoichi and Choza had tried to reassure him that it was just his imagination getting the best of him but he knew it wasn't. His little bothersome students were in trouble….again.

It wasn't until the morning of the fourth day that they hadn't showed up that the Third finally gave him permission to go out looking for them. As he was getting ready to leave the village he was pleasantly surprised to find his former teammates waiting for him at the gates.

Silently the Ino-Shika-Cho set out.

At least two hours into their search they found themselves stumbling upon a gut wrenching sight. Four bloodied and beaten Leaf ninja lay unmoving on the ground. The unmistakable dark red hair of one of the ninja's was the only confirmation he needed to know that this was what was left of his team. Regaining their composure the grown Jonin acted quickly to assess the damage.

Shikaku fell to Mariko's side. He was relieved to find a pulse, even if it was a bit on the slower side.

"Dear god,"

Shikaku glanced back over his shoulder to look to Inoichi. The blonde haired man was gazing down in horror at Hiro. To his own horror he noticed that the place where Hiro's eyes should be were two empty gaping holes. Like someone had gauged them out.

"Sh-Shikaku-sensei?" a hoarse voice called out to him.

Shikaku turned his attention back down to Mariko. Tired teal eyes gazed up at him somberly.

"It's ok Mariko. You're all going to be ok now," Shikaku quickly tried to reinsure his student.

Mariko shook her head slightly tears began to form in her eyes, "I-I tried sensei…I tried to stop him…but he…he…I couldn't save him…I couldn't…,"

She broke down into incoherent sobs after that. Shikaku didn't need to ask her who she was speaking of. The lack of his presence told him that Daichi; his quiet, observant, distant student had done what he had always feared he would do. Gently he gathered Mariko up into his arms. Inoichi had the still unconscious Hiro in his while Choza had Mizuki and Iruka on his back. They shared a silent look before making their way back to the village as fast as they could.

They were all quickly rushed to the hospital. Iruka and Mizuki were both severely drained of their energy but they would both pull through without issue. Mariko's injuries were a little on the more severe side. She had taken numerous hits in several of her vital points leaving the doctors worried about internal bleeding and three broken ribs. Hiro however was the worst of all of them. Not only had his eyes literally been ripped out of their sockets but he had lost a lot of blood, too much the doctors worried. His extreme blood loss combined with how he was already severely low on energy had the odds stacked against him.

Three days had passed since they had brought the injured teens' home. Mizuki and Iruka had been released after their second day. All they could say about the incident was that they were attacked by what they believe was a rouge group of Mist ninja. They had separated the two teams. Mizuki, Iruka, and Yuki had done their best to take down their opponent. Yuki had fallen to his kunai after being stabbed in the back. Her body was found exactly where they said it would be. The news brought little comfort to her grieving parents.

As for what Hiro and Mariko went through or even the whereabouts of Daichi Miyamoto was something neither of them could answer. They had simply found the two of them in conditions unable to move of their own power so they had taken it upon themselves to try to get them back to the village. They didn't get very far before both of them were unable to go farther.

So it seemed like the answers would have to wait for either Hiro or Mariko to wake up. And as of now it was anyone's bet to who that would be. Hiro still wasn't in the clear but Mariko was going to make it, they were merely waiting for her to wake up.

Kakashi hadn't left Mariko's side since he had returned from his own mission a day ago. As he sat in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed he couldn't help but think back to another time when he was waiting for her to wake up like this. His book was long forgotten lying open upon his lap as he watched Mariko breathe steadily over and over.

If he squinted a little he could almost see the little girl that she used to be laying there in the hospital bed looking frail and broken. But she wasn't that same girl anymore. She had grown up in all the ways that a person possibly could. Up until her fight in the Chunin Exams Kakashi had been pretending that she was still that same little Genin brat that complained about how her teammates never listened to her, or who blushed like crazy when he would tease her about her sensei. After watching her go head to head against the Sand girl that she had befriended he came to realize that he wasn't ready to accept the fact she was working her way up the ladder. That she was going to be placed in more dangerous missions where she was forced to make decisions that ultimately pushed that little girl she used to be further and further away.

He sighed a bit irritated with himself. As a ninja himself he shouldn't be bothered by the knowledge Mariko had been in battle that had left her hands stained with blood the same as his, but it did. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar groan. He was out of his chair standing at the side of the bed immediately. Slowly a pair of teal colored eyes stared back at him. It took a few minutes for the cobwebs to clear enough for Mariko to properly register just where she was.

"Kakashi?" she asked tentatively. Half of her mind was telling her this was a dream that she was still in that forest on the brink of death.

Kakashi grabbed her uninjured hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok Mari, I'm here. Your back home now," he told her.

Mariko tried to push herself up only to feel the most unimaginable pain seized her. It felt like she had been used as a practice dummy by Gai for his taijutsu training. No amount of pain before this could even hold a candle the the burning mind numbing pain that Mariko could feel over every inch of her body. She collapsed back against the bed with a small pained cry.

"Idiot," Kakashi admonished her though it lacked any real bite to it, "You have three broken ribs, and internal bruising. Moving will just hinder your recovery more. So stay still."

Mariko shook her head defiantly trying to get back up, "I can't. I have to stop him. I have to stop Daichi before it's too late."

Kakashi held her firmly to the bed by her shoulders keeping her pinned down. There was nothing that would make him let her up. Too much strain would just make everything worse and he'd be damned if he let her stubbornness get herself killed.

"You're not going anywhere Mariko," Kakashi snapped fixing her with a stern glare. It was enough to make her stop struggling, "You barely managed to make it through this one alive. If Shikaku-sensei and the others hadn't found you, you would be dead. Do you want to waste what they did for you? What Mizuki and Iruka did?"

It was harsh but Mariko needed her eyes opened. She was no longer a child. This was not a game. This was the life of a ninja. The life she had chosen.

When he was sure she wasn't going to move he relented letting go of her shoulders but staying close just encase she tried to make a stupid move. Mariko didn't move for a moment staring up at the ceiling.

"Hiro…how is Hiro?" she asked softly.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment but answered honestly, "He's still in critical condition right now."

Mariko inhaled sharply. Her fingers clutched the thin sheet cover her broken body. After a brief moment she asked a different question.

"And the others?"

"Mizuki and Iruka were released a few days ago. Their injuries were less severe. The girl…Yuki…she didn't make it." Kakashi told her. He paused for a moment himself before asking, "Mari….what happened?"

Mariko ran her hands over her face, "I dunno…everything was going fine. We completed our mission successfully, so we headed home. They caught us all of guard."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Mist ninja, there were four of them," Mariko explained dropping her hands into her lap. She looked ashamed, "They split us up before we could even realize what was going on. Two of them went after Iruka's team while the other two went after us."

"One of them had a Kekkei Genkai. He tried using it on Hiro and me but it didn't work…it did on Daichi though. …it…it changed him. It was like the Daichi we knew….was gone. He attacked with such force…such anger….,"

Kakashi frowned, "Daichi did this?"

Mariko paused for a moment then nodded, she quickly carried on.

"He attacked Hiro first with everything he had. It gave me the chance to attack the Mist ninja. I was able to take down one but not the one with the Kekkei Genkai." Mariko looked down at her hands, "It pissed him off though because right after he went down Daichi came after me."

"I've never seen Daichi attack someone so furiously…I knew he was gonna kill me…and I knew he wasn't in control…," tears began to form in her eyes, "I hesitated to take him down. I tried reasoning with him. That's how he was able to get me as badly as he did."

"What about Hiro?" Kakashi asked.

Mariko wiped away her tears before they fell, "Daichi had already ripped one of his eyes out before he started attacking me. When Daichi was about to take me out Hiro jumped back in…he saved me. He tried taking Daichi down but…it was pointless…Daichi was so much stronger. He took Hiro's other eye. He was taunting Hiro about how he would never live up to his family's expectations now. It was… ruthless but while he was doing that I was able to finally take down the Mist Ninja. When I did Daichi was released from the Kekkei Genkai."

Kakashi eyed her carefully, "What happened then?"

"He…he stared…at the blood on his hands…at Hiro…at me…," Mariko tipped her head back to rest against the bed letting her tears fall freely this time, "I could see it cross his face. The realization…that he had hurt us…tried to kill us. He looked so devastated. He apologized…and then disappeared. I tried going after him but collapsed. Next thing I knew Iruka was picking me up and then I woke up here."

"He just left you there?" Kakashi could barely keep the anger from his voice.

It made Mariko flinch a bit. She knew this al looked bad from an outside point of view. Daichi had turned on his comrades. He had viciously attacked them with the intent to kill.

For right now Daichi's fate was still ambiguous. With Mariko alive she could testify on his behalf that he had no control over his actions, but she alone couldn't clear his name, a second witness needed to come forward.

Hiro

If Hiro didn't pull through Daichi would be branded a traitor to his village. He would spend the rest of his life running from hunter-nin before finally being cut down. Mariko couldn't bear that though. It broke her heart to think of her teammate—her friend having to live such a horrible life.

Without thinking she latched onto Kakashi's hand so tightly he was afraid for a moment that she would break it clean in half. He looked at her only to see her staring desperately back at him.

"Please Kakashi," Mariko pleaded her tears falling freely, "Please, help him. He didn't mean to…he's hurt and lost. Stop him from doing something stupid. Please Kakashi."

Kakashi stared back at her in shock. How could she ask something like that of him? **He **had left his teammates to die after brutally attacking them. Falling under the control of a Kekkei Genkai was understandable and forgivable. But leaving ones teammates to die slowly in the middle of a forest was unacceptable and to Kakashi unforgivable. To ask him to help Daichi after all that he had done…it was madness. Had there been damage to her brain that none of the doctors noticed?

"I haven't been the teammate or the friend that Daichi deserved. He's been in so much pain for such a long time." Mariko spoke softly with her head bowed, "Pain that he's kept hidden from everyone because he doesn't want them to see that he cares, that their words actually hurt him," Mariko kept ahold of Kakashi's hand her grip tightening a bit, "I could see it…in his eyes. How all he wanted was to be accepted by someone, by anyone…and…I…," she stared up at him with the same piteous look, "I have to make it up to him! I can't let it end this way, not after everything we've been through. Please Kakashi, pleas—,"

Her pleading was cut off when the two of them suddenly noticed the presence of two masked ANBU standing in the doorway. They stood there motionlessly staring down at the two of them.

Gently Kakashi pried his hand away from Mariko's grasp.

"I'll be right back," he told Mariko somberly.

Panic seized Mariko up, "But Kaka—,"

"It's fine," Kakashi stopped to give her a masked smile, "I'll be right back."

Mariko stared at him for a moment before reluctantly nodding relaxing back into the bed. She was solemnly as the two masked ANBU led Kakashi outside of the room sliding the door shut behind them. They were talking about Daichi, she just knew it. If she was in less severe condition she would have tried to sneak over to eavesdrop on them to find out what was going on. But she knew right now she probably couldn't take more than two or three steps away from the bed without falling on her ass. She was useless.

After a few minutes Kakashi came back into the room followed by Shikaku. Mariko's head fell forward in shame unable to look her sensei in the eye. A second later she was being forced to look up. Shikaku held her chin firmly in his hand locking eyes with her. A small smile was on his face.

"Good to see you're awake." He told her.

Mariko fought to control her tears. Already she had cried in front of Kakashi, which made her feel like a worthless little baby. If she cried in front of her sensei now too she'd lose any of what little pride she had left.

"I…I'm sorry sensei," she finally managed to mutter out without shedding a tear.

Shikaku shook his head letting go of her chin, "Never apologize for surviving."

Mariko glanced down a bit before looking back up at Kakashi who was standing close to the door. He looked distracted. Something those ANBU had said….fear begin to fill Mariko's heart.

"How's Hiro sensei?" Mariko asked praying for some good news. She looked up to Shikaku, "Is he awake yet?"

Shikaku and Kakashi shared a quick glance that lasted only a minute before Shikaku looked back at Mariko gravely.

"He didn't make it Mariko," Shikaku told her.

Mariko stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and terrified. As it all sank in Mariko felt her chest beginning to constrict. It was getting harder to breathe properly. Her nose burned with the unshed tears that she kept trying to keep in.

"Shikaku-sensei is going to take you home while I head out on an important last minute mission," Kakashi spoke up making Mariko look at him in surprise, "The doctors have given me permission to take you home as long as you promise not to push yourself too hard."

Last minute mission? Mariko just knew that meant he was going to go help in hunting Daichi down. And if the doctors were allowing her to go home after just waking up that meant that they must be worried that he was going to try to come back and finish the job. If she was home being protected by Shikaku-sensei then there wouldn't be any fear about civilians getting hurt in the cross fire.

It would also give Mariko the chance to find Daichi on her own. She had a pretty good idea where he was going. All she would have to do would be get pass Shikaku-sensei. Even in all this pain Mariko knew she could manage to do it, especially if it meant helping Daichi.

"Ok," she agreed demurely.

Minutes later Mariko was being carried out of the hospital by Shikaku followed by Kakashi. Once they were outside Kakashi gave them both a nod before transporting away. Mariko remained silent as Shikaku took her to the home she shared with Kakashi. When they reached her bedroom door Mariko finally spoke up.

"I can handle it from here now sensei."

Shikaku stared down at her doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

Mariko gave him a pointed look, "I'm going to change my clothes…so yeah…I'm pretty sure I don't need anyone's help…especially yours."

A very small flush covered the older man's face at the implication. He gave Mariko's head an affectionate pat.

"I'll just be downstairs in the living room if you need me." He told her.

Mariko nodded as she opened her bedroom door. Just as she was closing it Shikaku spoke again.

"Oh and Mariko, don't try anything stupid." His face was stern and his tone was almost…fatherly.

Mariko smiled at him, "Of course not Shikaku-sensei."

She closed the door feeling horrible about lying to him like that. Letting out a deep breath she leaned against the door to collect her composure. She was going to get in trouble for this, no doubt about it. Kakashi and Shikaku-sensei were going to be pissed. It was worth it though. If she could save Daichi from himself then any punishment she was given would be well worth it.

Mariko pushed herself off the door heading over to her dresser. Just like she told Shikaku she changed out of the clothes someone had brought for her at the hospital. As she threw off the pink shirt with the bunny in the middle she had a vague suspicion that Asuma had picked it out for her on purpose. She dressed in her normal black shorts and orange shirt with the whirlpool symbol of her mother's birth village on the back.

As ready as she was ever going to be Mariko conjured a clone who gave her a curt nod before slipping into her bed underneath the covers. It wouldn't last very long and if Shikaku-sensei got suspicious enough to check it out he'd easily see through it. Mariko hoped it would at least give her enough time to catch up to Daichi.

Cautiously she opened her window slipping out of it a little slower than normal due to her still aching body. She was so going to regret this later.

'If I go slowly then I'll have enough strength to make it back without collapsing,' she though standing on the roof weighing her options, 'But I run the chance of Kakashi and the others getting there first. If I push myself I can beat them there but I won't be able to do much if—,'

The booming sound of thunder interrupted Mariko's train of thought. She glanced up at the darkened angry looking sky for the first time to see storm clouds rolling in.

Rain was coming. Meaning they'd be pushing harder to find Daichi before his scent was washed away. It answered Mariko's question for her. Ignoring the pain Mariko shot off the roof onto the one next door. It hurt like a bitch but Mariko wouldn't let that stop her.

As the thunder rolled and lightening streaked across the sky Mariko headed to the one place she knew Daichi went to for peace.

The cemetery.

Daichi's mother had died nearly five years ago giving birth to his baby sister Ima. Doctors had told Daichi's father over and over that his wife couldn't handle another pregnancy. It would kill her and maybe even the baby she carried too. He couldn't listen. All he cared about was reviving the Miyamoto clan to its former glory. Daichi had promised his mother on her death bed that he would take care of his sister. And he had done just that to the best of his ability. Any moment that he hadn't spent on mission or training he had spent giving Ima all of the attention that he could spare. What made it ten times harder was that Ima was a sickly child. The doctors had told her father she wouldn't live past a year but she had, with a severely weakened immune system that led her to getting sick easily and often. Daichi often took it upon himself to care for Ima whenever she fell sick since their father was coldly distant from the both of them. Whenever the stress of everything became too much for him he would go the cemetery to talk to his mother's headstone or just sit there taking in the quiet.

If he was going to be anywhere after all of this mess it would be there.

Within moments Mariko arrived outside of the cemetery. She paused for a moment grasping her aching sides. Her legs shook a little bit from her exertion but she pressed that to the back of her mind. Taking in deep breath she pushed herself forward. She was close, so very, very close. And so was Kakashi. She could hear the familiar howls of his ninken not far off in the distance. Along with the smell of the approaching rain. Hell was about to break loose in more ways the one.

Mariko quickly found the grave of Daichi's mother and to her relief Daichi himself. The dark haired boy was leaning up against the stone with his head tilted back eyes closed. In his hands he held his forehead protector. Mariko approached him slowly with one arm wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Dai..," she called out softly.

Slowly Daichi lowered his head opening his eyes to stare at her. His dark green eyes were filled with so much emotion. Anger, sadness, pain…so much pain. The intensity of it all made Mariko pause for a second.

"You shouldn't be here Mari," he said softly, "You're still hurt."

Mariko shook her head moving closer to him, "I'm fine. They even let me out today…," she dropped down beside him on her knees, "It wasn't your fault you know. You weren't in control of your actions. I know that. You would have never meant to hurt me…or Hiro."

Daichi looked at her for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

"You're wrong," he told her monotonously, "I've thought about it before…a lot. Every time someone made fun of me…called me those awful names…I would think about hurting them. Making them regret thinking I was weak. I knew I had the power to do it. To inflict more pain on them then they could imagine. There are only two people in the world that I've never thought about hurting. Ima," he looked back at her apologetically, "And you."

Mariko felt her face flush. It made Daichi chuckle a little though it was lacking any sort of humor.

"You know. I've had a crush on you since we were kids in the academy," he admitted softly, "I remember the day I first saw you too. It was on our first day of classes, you were with your parents laughing and smiling. It was your smile that made me fall for you, so warm and friendly…when you smiled at me I thought I was being smiled at by an angel."

The comparison had Mariko's flush deepen to a bright red. She ducked her head feeling a bit ashamed. She was no angel. If she had she would have noticed Daichi a long time ago.

"I knew you were out of my league even then," he admitted with a bitter smile, "You got along with everyone so easily. You thrived in the limelight and me? I was the boy who sat in the back of class. I didn't talk much or make any friends."

"Dai—,"

"No," he cut her off sharply before softening again, "Let me finish. There was one moment of hope though that I had. After my mom…after she died and I started coming here…that day when you followed me and sat with me while I cried…I felt like…like I had finally made a connection with someone. And the day we were put on the same team…it felt like my prayers were answered."

Mariko moved a little closer to him reaching out to grab his hand meeting his gaze dead on. Daichi gripped her hand back tightly like it was a life line. He gave her another smile.

"When we were together…I felt like…like I had a family. A real family. You, Shikaku-sensei, even Hiro…I felt accepted. It pushed all of those horrible thoughts of hurting people out of my head. The more time we spent together the closer we got the more I felt like I could confess to you. When I did…it felt like I was ripping my heart out of my chest and offering it to you."

"Daichi I—," Mariko tried to apologize but Daichi shook his head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Mariko. The moment I saw your face after I told you I knew it was too late. That someone else had already claimed your heart. It was my fault for waiting so long to tell you," Daichi squeezed her hand, "I want you to know that no matter what I care for you Mariko and I wish you nothing but the best in life. And I know I don't deserve it but I have to ask a favor of you."

Mariko nodded, "Anything Daichi. I'll do anything."

He handed her his forehead protector, "Watch over Ima for me. Tell her that I'm sorry I had to break my promise."

The loud cracking of thunder and the familiar sound of Pakkun's voice drew Mariko's attention away for a millisecond.

"Daichi we hav—," she turned back to him to see he was holding a kunai in his hand pointing at himself. Her heart jumped up into her throat, "Dai…Dai…don't do this…you don't have to do this…,"

Daichi smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

"But I do. What I did to you…to Hiro…it was unforgivable even if I wasn't in control of my actions. I can't live with that shame…," He dug the kunai deep into his stomach jerking it purposely to catch his internal organs.

An involuntary scream tore from Mariko's throat.

"No!" she lunged forward catching Daichi as he began to fall just as the rain began to fall, "Daichi! You stupid idiot! How could you! How could you!"

Daichi coughed a bit of blood, "I'm sorry…but I couldn't run…I wouldn't have the heart."

Mariko clutched him closely to her chest sobbing as the rain poured down, "You're such an idiot! God you're such an idiot!"

He gave her a weak smile, "I know…,"

The voices of Kakashi and the others were closer now. They were in the cemetery now.

Throwing all caution to the wind Mariko leaned down to press her lips chastely against Daichi's bloody cold ones. It was her first kiss, it only seemed right that it belonged to the boy who had carried such a high opinion of her for so long when she never deserved it.

"I love you Daichi. I do," she told him meaning it with all her heart though it wasn't the kinda of love he had wanted back from her.

Shakily Daichi raised up a clammy hand to wipe away at a tear that was falling down her cheek mixed with the rain. He gave her a small smile as he took in a raspy breath.

"No you don't but thanks for lying."

Kakashi spotted them first. He was ahead of the group with Pakkun leading the way. The little pug was able to pinpoint Daichi's scent before the rain began to fall along with Mariko's scent. When he had reluctantly relayed this information to his master he began to worry for the little redhead. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kakashi so angry. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one with a snarky remark and a sly smile.

Kakashi was beyond furious. Why couldn't she listen to him for once in her life? Would it kill her to not defy him at every opportunity that arose?

"Mariko!" he called out from to her not caring if he was revealing his identity as an ANBU. She didn't answer to him. Didn't even move a muscle to show she had heard him. It made some of his anger turn into worry.

He sensed the others approached ready to attack but he quickly called them back motioning for them to stay where they were. He had a feeling that none of them were really needed anymore. Removing his mask he slipped it down onto his belt moving closer to them cautiously.

"Mariko?" he called out again over the roar of thunder.

When he laid a hand on her shoulder Mariko finally looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot. Though it was raining heavily he could still make out the tears that fell down her face. He glanced down at the body she was cradled in her arms. Daichi looked like he was sleeping peacefully away. If it hadn't been for the gaping hole in his abdomen and the blood that stained Mariko's shirt he would have believed it too.

"I tried…I tried to stop him…," she cried clutching him tighter, "He was such an idiot! Such a fucking idiot!"

Kakashi knelt down behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulder's pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Let go," he told her softly, "You have to let go."

Mariko shook her head, "I can't. I didn't…see how badly he needed me. I can't let go now."

"Yes you can," Kakashi insisted calmly tightening his grip on her, "Daichi would have wanted you too. You have to let him go Mariko."

Mariko held on tightly to her fallen friend, "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry. I wish…I wish I could have been the person that you saw me as. I wish I could have saved you from your loneliness the way you wanted me to…I'm sorry."

Gently she lowered her friend's body to the ground before collapsing backwards into Kakashi's chest sobbing her heart out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she kept repeating.

Kakashi held her tightly as the rain fell around them and the thunder rolled. By the time the storm blew over her tears would be spent but the pain…the pain would always remain.

**I really debated with this chapter on what do with the characters. To be completely honest with you Hiro and Daisuke were doomed to die the moment they appeared in that first chapter. When I was originally creating them I didn't put too much thought into them at all. They were really stereotypical characters based off of people you've probably seen in high school or the real world. I did however grow attached in a certain way to both of them and have mourned their untimely (but necessary) deaths. Both of them went out as true ninja and that's the important part. **


	11. Chapter 9

**This is the moment I am sure you people have been waiting for! Naruto is here! Yes little Naruto is finally making his direct debut!**

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 9

It was a lovely day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Mariko had the day off. Sixteen year old Mariko Namikaze walked through the village at a leisurely pace with nowhere in particular to go. Today Mariko had every intention of simply taking it easy. Nearly a full year had passed since her teammates had met their tragic ends. For a while Mariko had been a miserable mess but with the support of those around her she had slowly been able to see that she had been given an opportunity to carry on Hiro and Daichi's memory in her actions. She was going to do all she could to become an amazing ninja in their honor. So far she had done that by moving up the rank to the status of a Jonin.

With all of her friends busy with their own things for the day Mariko found herself a little on the bored side. After her third leisurely lap around the village she decided that a bowl of ramen would do her some good. Then she'd go home and read the new book she had gotten last week. After that she'd turn in early for the night. The perfect day.

"Hey get back here!"

"You'll regret doing that you little monster!"

Mariko was pulled out of her daydreaming when she suddenly felt something run into her body. A little umpf left her as the air was forced out of her lungs but besides that she was unharmed. Looking down she was surprised to see a little kid on the ground with his head bowed.

"Hey are you ok?" Mariko asked as she bent down to help the little boy up. When her hand touched his arm he jerked it away like she had burned him. It only concerned her, "Did you get hurt?"

His head popped up revealing an eerily familiar face with haunting blue eyes. Mariko felt her heart skip a couple of precious beats as she stared at a face she never thought she would be able to see again in this life. He looked like her father….and her mother….no it couldn't be…

"Why do you care?" the boy asked sounding both suspicious and confused.

Mariko didn't know how to answer that nor could she find her voice at that moment. All she could do was stare with wide eyes at someone who looked so much like…

"Naruto! There you are!" a Chunin that Mariko couldn't recall the name of appeared with a scowl on his face as he glared down at the blonde boy, "You're in trouble now kid!" he then noticed that Mariko was kneeling before him. The Chunin looked aghast, "What did you do to Lady Mariko?"

Naruto opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off.

"He didn't do anything to me. Now why are you chasing a child like he's some kind of hardened criminal?" Mariko asked coolly as she pushed herself to her feet.

The Chunin shifted uncomfortable on his feet as he avoided her eyes, "Well…he…he…he pulled a prank on one of the Lords that was visiting the Hokage. He's covered in feathers Lady Mariko! Feathers!"

Mariko had to bite her inner lip to keep her face straight. Naruto was standing up now looking between the two adults curiously. A part of him really thought he should run but another part of him was really intrigued by this lady. She had tried to help him…he couldn't remember the last time someone had done that…or if anyone had.

"He's a child. Children do stupid things for the fun of it. As long as no harm was passed onto his 'victim' I don't see the merit of you hunting him down. Now leave," Mariko turned her attention down to Naruto with a slightly smile, "Naruto…do you like ramen?"

The young boy's eyes lit up like stars, "Boy do I! Ichiraku makes the best ramen ever!"

"I agree," Mariko giggled before sobering up a little bit, "You want to come with me?"

Naruto's smile died into a look of suspicion again.

"Really? You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I could use the company. But if you have something better to do…"

"No!" Naruto quickly shouted looking worried before calming back down, "I would really like it."

Mariko smiled as she held her hand out; Naruto hesitated for a moment before slipping his hand into hers. As they were walking Mariko noticed all of the downright hateful stares they were getting. More accurately Naruto was getting. It confused the young woman. How could so many people hate such a little boy? Ok maybe he pulled pranks but so did she at his age, no one ever treated her this coldly before. Why were they treating him like he was a parasite? When Naruto's grip tightened in her hand her gaze went down to him. The little boy's head was bowed down his shoulders were tensed. It made Mariko's heart hurt.

"So Naruto how old are you?" Mariko asked keeping her tone light.

The questioned seemed to distract Naruto from the harsh stares just the way Mariko intended for it to be. His blue eyes lit up as he held up five fingers on his right hand.

"I'm five! When they begin the new term I get to join the academy!"

Mariko smiled at the excitement in his voice. He sounded a bit like her when she was his age. So full of life and excitement. This was definitely her Naruto. There was no doubt about it.

"So you want to be a ninja?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied excitedly, "I'm gonna be the best ninja there ever was and then one day I'll be the Hokage so everyone will have to respect me!"

"Well that's quite an ambition for someone as young as you. It's going to take a lot of hard work to become the Hokage you know." Mariko told him as they entered Ichiraku's. She helped him up onto the stool.

"I know that! But I'm going to do it just you wait!" Naruto insisted vehemently.

Mariko laughed at his persistent attitude. He really was a perfect mixture of both their parents. It was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to see at the same time. But Mariko didn't dwell on that fact for very long. Instead she ordered the two of them a bowl of ramen with the works. As soon as the bowl was set before him Naruto instantly began to wolf it down. Mariko watched him for a few moments wondering if he was going to pause to breathe or what. About fifteen minutes later Naruto finally stopped to look at Mariko.

"Hey lady, are you a ninja?"

Mariko looked up from her own bowl. She was still on her first while Naruto was on his second.

"Yeah I am," she answered with a slight smile, "Why do you ask?"

Naruto just chuckled before going back to shoving more ramen into his face leaving Mariko's question unanswered.

"Have you been on a lot of missions?" he asked after a pause.

Mariko nodded.

"Like really dangerous super awesome missions with princesses and all that?"

Mariko laughed.

"Sure," Mariko put down her chopsticks to look at Naruto seriously, "But you know that's not what being a ninja is about. When you graduate from the academy you won't be sent on really dangerous super awesome missions with princesses and all that. You'll have to work your way up to that stuff."

The little boy seemed put off by this for a second before that bright smile so reminiscent of Minato appeared on his face.

"That's ok! I'll do anything to become the greatest ninja ever!"

'I'm sure you will little brother,' Mariko thought before noting the setting sun. Heaving a mental sigh she looked down at Naruto who was shoving his face full of noodles again, "Well Naruto I've had fun but I've got to go now."

Almost instantly the happy aura that seemed to radiate from this boy was gone. Mariko's stomach lurched as she watched all of the pain and sadness fill those blue eyes. It only served to make her well concealed anger all that more righteous. This boy needed love and care, a family. Yet for the last five—nearly six years of his life he had been deprived of that, and for what?

Mariko rested her hand upon Naruto's shoulder drawing his attention to her. Smiling at him Mariko's placed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up. She paid for the meal turning to head directly to the Hokage's office for answers.

"Hey lady," Naruto suddenly called out making Mariko stop to look at him. Naruto's eyes were filled with curiosity, "Why are you being so nice to me? Nobody else is."

Mariko felt her stomach lurch again but instead she gave the young boy a soft sad sort of smile.

"Well you remind me of someone that I lost a long time ago. He was a great ninja," Mariko gave Naruto a quick wink, "Work hard Naruto. I have no doubt that if you do you'll be a great Hokage."

Naruto smiled as he put his thumb up, "I will. Believe it!"

Gracing the boy with one last smile Mariko disappeared in a blur. She didn't stop until she was directly outside of the Hokage's office. Normally even she would knock before entering but as of right now she could care less about pleasantries like that. Storming into the room her teal gaze fell upon the old man sitting at the desk smoking his pipe.

"You lied to me!"

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow at the steaming teenage girl before him. Kakashi, who was standing before his desk giving his latest report turned to see his infuriated charge glaring at the Hokage.

"What do you mean Mariko?"

"Naruto! You told me he died the night the Kyuubi attacked. You said he and mom died together!" Mariko snapped as she stormed further into the office to stand directly in front of Sarutobi. Her entire body was shaking with her anger, "Six years I thought everyone in my family was dead and do you know who I found today? Naruto! My little brother! The one you said was dead!"

Kakashi tensed up just ever so slightly but it did not go missed by Mariko. In fact it only made her that much more suspicious then she was before. Turning to him her eyes narrowed.

"Did you know too?" Mariko asked. Kakashi didn't answer her nor did he meet her gaze. It was all the answer she needed, "You did! You knew all along that he was alive!" her glare fell back onto the Third, "You're both liars!"

"Now Mariko you must calm yourself. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this if you would just let me explain." Sarutobi tried to reason.

Tears burned Mariko's eyes as her body shook. Different emotions were coursing through her at this one moment. Pain, sadness, anger, every negative thing you could think of.

"What reasonable explanation is there for the two people that I trusted the most lying to me about something like this? There is none!" Mariko shouted her fists clenched painfully. Her gaze drifted to the still silent Kakashi before returning to the Third, "Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?"

Sarutobi hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"No,"

The room was silent for a moment.

"You're a liar," Mariko whispered softly as she spun around on her heels walking out the door, "And I'll never forgive you for this."

"Mariko—," Kakashi called out to her.

She paused at the doorway sending a hateful glare over her shoulder at him. It actually made his heart drop down into his stomach.

"Never," Mariko repeated before disappearing in a blur.

She stormed into the house slamming the front door behind her with such a fury it was a surprise that the poor thing didn't break in half. She leaned against it with her hands pressing flat against the wooden surface trying to reign in the temper she had managed to get a better handle of recently. As she took in deep breaths to calm her nerves she noticed a scroll lying on the floor. Bending over she saw that it had her name on it. Walking over to the couch she dropped down onto it as she opened it up.

_Dear Mariko,_

_I have recently learned that you have been promoted to that of the Jonin level. I believe that if you are ready to then we can begin your training immediately. I am in a village just a few miles away from Konoha right now. I'll be staying there for a week at the most. If you're ready simply join me there before the end of the week. I have already been in correspondence with the Third Hokage so he knows of our arrangement. _

_ Tsunade Senju_

Mariko read and reread the scroll a few times. She had honestly forgotten about her meeting the infamous medical Sannin nearly a year ago. So much had happened that there really hadn't been anytime for her to think of it.

She leaned back against the couch gazing up at the ceiling. If she had seen this a few hours ago the answer would have been no. As big of an opportunity as it would be to train with Tsunade, Mariko had felt that her place was in her village with the people she trusted…with the people she loved. Now she couldn't even bear to think of looking them in the face. The Third Hokage, a man whom she had considered to be her grandfather for most of her life had lied to her face in her darkest moment. And Kakashi…someone she had trusted so much with over the years…his betrayal was what hurt the worst. But it made her think…who else knew? Asuma? Kurenai? Hell had Iruka and Mizuki been in on it?

Mariko looked down at the scroll for a moment before making up her mind. Tossing it aside she went straight to her room throwing only the things she would absolutely need to take with her. When she was walking out of her room she paused catching her reflection in the mirror that hung over her dresser. Her forehead protector had caught her attention like it never had before. She remembered the day she had gotten it after passing her test. It had meant everything to her back then. Now…now she wasn't sure what it meant anymore.

Slowly Mariko untied the knot she kept at the back of her head holding it in her hand for a moment trying to decide what she was going to do. After a moment of debating Mariko slipped her headband into her bag. Grabbing a piece of paper off her desk she jotted down a quick note to Kakashi leaving it on her pillow.

As she went to walk out the front door she tossed her key onto the floor. She then shut the door behind her. She didn't acknowledge the people who greeted her on the street. When she finally came to the gates she paused for a moment. Glancing back she stared at the Hokage monument. The four Hokages were staring down at the village, a watchful ever present gaze. Silently she asked for her father's spirit to watch over her brother before heading out not looking back.

Not even once.

**Did anyone see that one coming? Probably. Will Mariko come back? Yeah or there wouldn't be much of a story left. And there is…a lot…**

**I don't know when I'll update again seeing as I haven't got the next chapter done. But all I need to do is get it done then I've got the next three or so done. So until then be safe and review! **


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm going to apologize for this long wait. I was originally going to do a different chapter but decided to save that particular one for a different project I have coming up. I hope you all enjoy this. Not particularly my favorite of chapters but eh. **

**I do not own Naruto. I do own Mariko and as of now Tora and Akina. **

Chapter 10

***Three years later***

Mariko smiled as the familiar gates of the village finally came into view. Mariko turned her gaze down to the small blonde child beside her. The girl was staring at the gates to Konoha with a mixture of both excitement and fear.

"Don't worry about it so much Tora. You're going to be fine." Mariko wrapped an arm around Tora's slim shoulders giving them an encouraging squeeze. "The people here are all really nice. I'm sure you'll make friends at the academy in no time."

Tora glanced up at her guardian though her bangs. Nervous majorelle blue eyes searched confident teal ones. Her assertive words were doing little to quail the nervous butterflies that had started up in the younger girl's stomach. Tora couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous. But then again, Tora couldn't remember much at all. The first thing she could recall was Mariko finding her on the bank of a river. That had been nearly two years ago. Since then Tora had traveled with Mariko, whom had been traveling with the legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune. They had only parted ways with each other four months ago for reasons that the young girl still didn't understand.

"How can you be so sure?" Tora asked skeptically.

Mariko just smiled as she continued walking forward towards her home for the first time in a long time. Tora walked obediently beside her with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist for moral support.

"Trust me. I just know." Mariko insured.

Tora didn't say anything. Choosing to keep her head bowed down allowing her fine blonde hair to fall into her face. Mariko merely shook her head as she led the girl through the gates, keeping her close. Her eyes glanced over to the guard station, only to grin wickedly when she spotted two familiar gapping guys. She gave them a teasing waggle of her fingers as she and Tora walked on past.

"Long time no see, huh boys?"

Kotetsu and Izumo watched the attractive redhead walk away with the small blonde child attached to her hip. Their eyes were almost as big as saucers.

"That wasn't…,"

"It…couldn't have been…,"

"Holy crap, it is Mariko!" Kotetsu gasped as the wheels began to turn. He looked to Izumo, "When did she get that hot?"

Izumo shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. I've always thought Mariko was a cute...wait…did she just flirt with us?"

…

"I think she did!"

"…Wow…"

Mariko was inwardly cackling like a madwoman at all the downright shocked stares she was getting from people she could barely remember. It was definitely amusing. Tora, on the other hand, was getting more and more uncomfortable.

As they approached the Hokage building, Mariko released her grip on Tora but kept her close to keep her from getting more nervous. Tora glanced up at Mariko cautiously receiving an encouraging smile.

Ignoring the receptionist who was yelling for her to wait, Mariko walked straight to the Hokage's office with her head held high, just like she used to. Without even knocking she walked in with a cocky smirk hands placed upon her hips. Sarutobi hadn't changed at all in three years. In fact, he was sitting in much the same way he had been when she had last seen him. Sitting behind his desk, smoking a pipe. Typical.

"Hey Old Man, miss me much?" Mariko teased.

Sarutobi smirked slightly. True, she was showing him a great amount of disrespect, but Mariko had been like a granddaughter to him. He had never been able to stay mad at her for very long.

"More than you could imagine. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back home. I'm glad you did." He then noticed the small and seemingly scared child that was hiding behind Mariko. He smiled softly, "And I see you brought a little friend with you. What's your name my dear?"

Mariko gave Tora a little push forward. Tora glanced back at Mariko slightly before turning back to bow respectfully.

"My name is Tora Yasuno. It's an honor to meet you, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi smiled. The girl couldn't have been older than eight, at the most, yet she was incredibly polite. It reminded him slightly of his own granddaughter, who was around the same age.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, young Tora. I take it Mariko has taken you in as an apprentice?" he questioned.

Tora straightened her spine, brow furrowed slightly. A gentle pressure upon her shoulder had her instantly calming down. Mariko had stepped forward.

"I found Tora on the side of a riverbank about two years ago with no memory. Since then she has been traveling with me and Tsunade Senju." It took all of Mariko's self-control to not spit out the name of her former teacher. It did not go amiss by either Tora or Sarutobi, "We left her company when I felt Tora would do better here at the academy. She would make a fine ninja one day."

"I see…," Sarutobi folded his hands under his chin as he looked back to the young girl who was staring intently at the floor. "So you wish to be a ninja, Tora?"

Tora nodded softly.

"More than anything in the world, Lord Hokage,"

Sarutobi's smile grew as he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk. He quickly wrote something upon it before giving it his official stamp.

"Will you be lodging with Mariko, or do you wish to have your own place Tora?"

Tora glanced back at Mariko, who gave her the look that said it was okay. Looking back to the Hokage, Tora tried to gather up what little confidence she had.

"My own place, if you don't mind Lord Hokage." Tora answered.

Sarutobi glanced at Mariko from the corner of his eye. The young woman merely shrugged indifferently. Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well, I will have a place for you by the time you leave the academy. Mariko will be given the information to give to you." Sarutobi handed Tora the piece of paper with a warm smile, "Welcome to the Leaf, Tora. I'm sure you'll become a fine ninja soon. Especially with someone like Mariko helping you along the way."

Tora took the piece of paper before giving him another polite bow.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Mariko clapped her hands together, getting Tora's attention.

"Alright, let's get you to the academy. Lunch break should almost be over by now, if I'm remembering correctly."

Tora nodded. Mariko opened the door, motioning for the younger girl to head out first. The nineteen-year old gave the Hokage a half wave.

"See you around, Old Man."

"Oh, Mariko," Sarutobi called out, causing said woman to stop in the doorway. She looked back at him curiously. "I'll give you a few days to settle back into things before I recall you to your Jonin duties."

Mariko gave him a mock salute.

"Aye, aye Captain,"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes as the no longer little girl that he had watched grow up slipped from the room. It seemed that no matter how many years passed, some things just never changed.

And for that he was glad.

Ten minutes later, Mariko and Tora were standing outside of the door to the classroom number that was on the piece of paper that the Hokage had given Tora. The butterflies from before had returned full force.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Tora squirmed upon one foot to another. "We should just come back tomorrow."

Tora tried to walk away but was stopped when Mariko snatched the back of her hoodie.

"Oh no, it'll be better if you get over these silly fears now instead of later." Mariko insisted.

Tora seemed to honestly think about it before shaking her head.

"I choose later."

Once again Tora tried to walk away. She only made it one step before her world became a blur. She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. When she did, Tora noticed she was no longer standing in the hallway. Instead, she was in the classroom, all eyes directed upon her. Even the teacher, who was getting onto a spiky haired blonde boy, was looking at her strangely. Tora mentally cursed Mariko as she bowed her head allowing her hair to shield her burning face.

Mariko stepped up behind Tora with a devious smile.

"Hi there! Brought you a new…Iruka!"

Mariko smiled brightly as she looked at her best friend for the first time in three years. It only took him a moment to realize who she was in turn too.

"Mariko! So you finally decided to come home." His gaze then fell upon the still mortified girl that had fallen into his classroom. No doubt thanks to Mariko, "And you brought a friend."

"Actually I brought you a new student. This is Tora Yasuno." Mariko laid a hand on Tora's shoulder leaning down a bit to speak quietly to Tora, "This is Iruka Umino, he's an old friend of mine. You'll like him."

Tora glanced through her bangs at the young man who was smiling kindly at her. It helped the butterflies disappear a bit.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Tora greeted with a polite bow.

Iruka smiled at the clearly nervous young girl. He never would've imagined that a child in Mariko's care could or would be this polite.

"Hello Tora, it's nice to mee—,"

"Hey I remember you!" the spiky haired blonde boy shouted pointing at Mariko, "You're the lady that bought me ramen!"

Mariko smiled softly when she recognized him.

"Well if it isn't little Naruto, on your way to becoming the Hokage I see."

Naruto grinned widely as he held up his thumb.

"Believe it!"

Mariko approached the little boy squatting down to his height with a completely serious face.

"I have a special mission for you Naruto. See, my friend Tora is really nervous and shy. Think you can take care of her for me?" Mariko asked.

Naruto grinned again as he nodded his head.

"You can count on me! I'll take good care of her!"

Mariko smiled while Iruka grimaced.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to pair Naruto with Tora. Especially if she acts anything like you,"

"They'll be fine. Tora here is an angel compared to me." Mariko rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet.

A snort resounded from somewhere in the class.

"That doesn't take much."

In a blink of the eye Mariko appeared by the kid who had said that. He was Tora and Naruto's age with jet black hair tied up into a spiky ponytail upon his head. Everyone in the room gasped at the woman. None of them had even seen her move. Even the boy himself looked shocked.

"You wanna say that again for me Mr. Shikamaru Nara?" Mariko asked leaning into the desk leveling her eyes with the kid's.

Shikamaru frowned slightly.

"I'm surprised you even recognized me."

Mariko laughed tapping the boy on the nose.

"You look too much like your dad to go unrecognized, pineapple head." Mariko then reappeared next to Tora with the same amount of speed. The class gasped again. Mariko ignored them instead she focused on her young ward. "Alright Tora, I'll see you at four okay?"

Tora nodded softly in reply. Mariko gave Iruka a teasing wink as she walked out the door.

"Good luck Iruka-_sensei_."

After leaving the academy, Mariko continued to walk down the street with no real destination in mind. She was merely letting the feeling of nostalgia rush over her. Three years, she had really missed this placed.

"Mariko Namikaze!"

"I didn't do it!" Mariko yelled out of pure reflex as she turned around to see an older woman with long dark hair and startling red eyes storming her way.

The young woman's body tensed up for some major pain since she was more than certain this was not going to end well for her. Not that she had ever expected it to. After she had made the decision to return to the Leaf, Mariko knew she was gonna be in a world of trouble with a lot of people. Kurenai was in the top five.

"You little brat! Do you know how worried I've been over the last three years? No letters, no explanations! I should wring your scrawny neck!" Kurenai yelled before pulling Mariko into a tight hug, "God I missed you." She pulled away to glare at her friend. "If you EVER do something like that again I will hunt you down and slaughter you. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear!" Mariko replied with a nervous smile. She then noticed a lethargic man behind Kurenai with an amused expression and a cigarette between his lips. A bright smile tugged at her lips. "Hey Asuma, long time no see right?"

"Right, how you doing Rabbit?" he asked flicking his cigarette away.

Mariko frowned at her old childhood nickname.

"Great until you called me that. I'm not a little kid anymore, Asuma. I'd prefer if you didn't call me that anymore."

Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Rabbit," he ignored the downright murderous glare she was sending him. Kurenai snickered a little bit. "So you're back for good? Does the Old Man know?"

Mariko nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"He was the first person I saw…not counting Kotetsu and Izumo. I had to get my student enrolled in the academy." Mariko explained as the three of them continued to walk.

"Student?" Kurenai questioned dubiously, "You have a student?"

"Student, charge, child, pick your poison. I found her on the side of a riverbank while I was traveling with Tsunade about two years ago. She had absolutely no memory whatsoever. But she has an aptitude for all things ninja." Mariko told them, sounding a wee bit like a proud parent. "I came back here so she could officially enroll in the academy."

"Yeah…so how did your traveling with Tsunade go?" Asuma asked casually.

Mariko leveled him with a dark stare for a moment.

"You know, don't you?" she asked.

Asuma tried to look innocent, which of course failed.

"Know what? I don't know anything Rabbit. You should know that by now."

"You're such a horrible liar! I can tell by that look on your face. Who else knows?" Mariko demanded.

"I don't know honestly. The only reason I know is because I remember. After all I am four years older than you." Asuma reminded her.

Kurenai frowned at the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Mariko shook her head softly.

"I'll explain it later over sake… So what else has gone on while I've been gone? I see Iruka became a teacher. Any other shockers I should know about now?"

Asuma shrugged indifferently.

"Not really."

"Asuma has a daughter." Kurenai interjected.

Mariko gapped at the man she had always considered to be her big brother. She had known him longer than anyone else in the world, even Kakashi.

"What the heck man? Don't know to keep your rocket in your pocket!" Mariko chided smacking his shoulder. She then froze as she remembered something, "Wait…is she about eight…fairly tan with dark brown hair and eyes, wears a lot of pink?"

"Yeah…that's Akina…how'd you know?" Asuma asked suspiciously.

"I saw her in the class where Tora, my student, is. I thought she looked a little familiar but I couldn't place it," Mariko told him.

"She's actually seven," Asuma corrected her earlier assumption a little smugly; "She advanced a year ago."

"Impressive, that must make you one proud daddy." Mariko couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, you as a father is really just hilarious. I cannot wait to meet her."

Asuma chuckled, "I'm sure you two will hit it off. She's already become a fan of Kakashi."

This surprised Mariko. A kid liking Kakashi? That was a little…strange.

"Really? Huh…speaking of the scarecrow what has he been up too?" she asked.

"He's become a Jonin instructor." Kurenai told her.

"Wah! Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin instructor? You've gotta be kidding me!" Mariko sputtered in disbelief.

"Don't freak out too much there. He just did that recently. He had his first team earlier this year, failed them all." Asuma told her.

Mariko shook her head. Who would've thought that Kakashi of all people would turn down the exciting life of a member of the ANBU to become a teacher to little brats? Mariko shivered at the thought. She could handle one student like Tora but three of them, no thank you.

"Man I don't think anything else could freak me out worse than that." Mariko joked.

Asuma chuckled while Kurenai shook their head. It was good to have their Mariko back. Three years away hadn't seemed to affect her personality as much as it had her psychical appearance. Before she had left, Mariko's red hair had been to her mid-back but kept up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. Now it was kept in a much higher, shorter ponytail with her bangs parted to her left side. Her short black skirt and silver v-top over a quarter sleeved lilac shirt had been replaced with a more mature looking dark blue cheongsam with slits on both sides, reaching up to her hips. Underneath it was a pair of white shorts over a pair of fishnet leggings that disappeared into open toed, high heeled sandals. The kimono itself was tied together with a red sash at her waist. She also wore a fishnet undershirt with long sleeves that disappeared into fingerless black gloves.

To put it simply Mariko looked a lot more grown up then she did at age sixteen.

"Well this has been a blast Rabbit, but I've gotta go meet up with the Old Man about something. I'll catch you around later." Asuma ruffled her hair before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Mariko frowned as tried to flatten her hair.

"Asshole,"

Kurenai smiled at her young friend. She had really missed the girl that she had always considered to be her little sister.

"I've gotta go too. If you need anything give me a call okay?" Kurenai gave her another much gentler hug then before.

"I will…sooner than you think if I can't find a place before tonight." Mariko joked as she returned the hug.

"Well you're more than welcome over at my place." Kurenai told her as she pulled away. "Tea later?"

Mariko smiled as she nodded.

"Most definitely,"

Mariko watched her old friend disappear into the crowd before releasing a sigh. What was she going to do now? Glancing up at the Hokage Monument she looked at the Fourth Hokage's face before she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Ten minutes later, Mariko came upon the clearing where the KIA stone resided. Not much to her surprise, she found a familiar figure standing before it. Approaching him slowly, she remained silent, even as she came to stand beside him. In that silence, Mariko said a quick prayer for the people that she had known whose name were upon that rock, and for the ones she didn't know. After a while, the silence was finally broken.

"I heard you were back." Kakashi commented.

Mariko smirked slightly.

"Let me guess, the Old Man told you didn't he?"

Kakashi shook his head with a little bit of a chuckle.

"No, Kotetsu and Izumo. Apparently they thought you were flirting with them when you came through the gate. But I told them they had to be mistaken." He turned to look at her dubiously. "You don't flirt now, do you Mariko?"

"Me? No." Mariko smirked with a devious glint in her eye. It then softened a bit. "How have you been Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"Not bad. I've had a few missions here and there that were a little…exciting…not much to report I'm afraid. What about you? How was your training with Tsunade?" he asked.

Mariko's face hardened as her eyes fell back upon the stone. It was silent again before Mariko asked the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since Tsunade had revealed the truth.

"Did you know…I was adopted?"

Kakashi was silent as he allowed her question to sink in.

"No one ever told me, if that's what you mean. I did, however, suspect it to be so. You have some facial features similar to Kushina, but nothing that really screamed Minato-sensei. That and I've known Minato since I was a small child. The first time I met you was when you were three." Kakashi looked at her inquisitively, "When did you find out?"

"About four months ago. Tsunade told me everything on my birthday," Mariko sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It…pissed me off, I'm not going to lie. I tried to let it go but I couldn't. She…she could have told me at so many different times," Mariko's gaze left the stone to look up to the sky, "In the end though, I decided it didn't matter."

Kakashi was curious by the rather grown up answer she had given.

"Why?"

Mariko glanced back at Kakashi with a smile that actually did remind him of his former sensei.

"I had two of the greatest parents in the world. Minato and Kushina may not have given birth to me but they treated me like I was their own. That's all that matters to me."

Kakashi smiled slightly. The two old friends chatted for the next few hours about nothing in particular. Mariko had forgotten how easy Kakashi was to talk to. Mariko would be lying if she said that she hadn't missed him. She loved Tora like she was her little sister, she had gotten along fairly well with her older cousin Shizune, and had to a certain point respected Tsunade; up until the point she revealed that they were actually mother and daughter. That kind of squashed any kind of warm fuzzy feelings she could have. Still none of those relationships could ever compare to the weird bond that she had always had with the man beside her. It was far beyond complicated.

As they walked through the village, Kakashi popped a question that caught Mariko by surprise.

"So, do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Nope, and since it's getting late it looks like I'm gonna be crashing on Kurenai's couch for the night." Mariko laughed.

"You do know that you still have a room at my place, right? All of your old stuff is there that you left behind." Kakashi casually reminded her looking up at the sky.

Mariko glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. A tiny teasing smirk worked its way upon her lips as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Why, Kakashi Hatake, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Kakashi looked back down at her with his closed eye smile.

"Depending on what your answer would be,"

Mariko grinned.

**So yes I made Asuma a daddy before Kurenai. Why? Because I think Asuma is awesome sauce and I just think he would be a really good yet overly protective father of a little girl. Don't like it? I don't care. It's not changing anytime in the near future. And there are more ocs coming. I've got one more to introduce directly then two more main ones that belong to my twin, but they won't come along until MUCH later in the story. **

**So if you enjoyed drop a review. –smiles- I'd appreciate it. **


	13. Chapter 11

4/14/13

This chapter has been updated. Originally there was no lemon but I worked and worked and worked on it until I felt like it was at least semi-decent enough for my readers. I'm not too fond of it but I think it gets the point across. Hope you all in enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 11

Mariko was bored.

It was just a quarter past five. She and Tora had already had their little training session for the day, it had been cut short when Naruto crashed the party and invited Tora to partake in "the most epic prank of all time". Tora hadn't been so thrilled with pranking but she had gone along to try to keep Naruto from going overboard. So that left Mariko with nothing to do for the rest of the night.

So she lay on the couch gazing up at the ceiling with one arm thrown lazily across her forehead counting the little dots silently.

'478, 479, 48—,'

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he came out of the kitchen, "You've been like that since noon."

Mariko sighed, "I'm bored. It's just not normal for me to not be on the go, either to another village or with training of Tora's or my own. These days off might just be the death of me."

Kakashi doubted that, but he knew better then to argue with her. He sat down in his chair pulling out his little orange book. There was no question on how _he_was going to spend his day off.

"Well why don't you go find something to entertain yourself with?" he suggested opening the book.

Mariko was suddenly sitting upright, her eyes alight.

"Spar! We haven't done that in ages!"

"We?" Kakashi asked quirking an eyebrow at her. He held up his book, "I am in no way bored."

"Oh come on Kakashi!" Mariko was up off the couch, speaking as she walked to stand in front of him. "Aren't you just a bit curious to see what Tsunade has been teaching me?"

"No." Kakashi answered without hesitation.

Mariko frowned at him for a moment before sighing softly. Slowly she knelt down in front of him resting her elbows on his upper thighs as she cupped her hands together under her chin. She looked at him with the best most pathetic face she could muster up.

"Please Kakashi? I'm so bored. Please make me un-bored."

Kakashi eyed her for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine,"

Mariko jumped up with a cry of victory. Kakashi rolled her eyes as he stood up, placing his book in his pouch.

"Any conditions?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Mariko thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "No, winner is whoever gets the other to submit first."

Kakashi nodded content with the terms.

"I'm not going to go easy on you anymore you know." he told her casually as he headed to the door.

Mariko snorted as she followed him out, "Please. This is coming from the man who fell for a rope trap designed by a six year old."

Kakashi gave her an exasperated look as she shut the door, locking it behind her.

"I was eleven. Besides, I won't underestimate you this time." He stuck his hands into his pockets, heading towards the training field. "I know your tricks now."

Mariko chuckled as she followed after him with her hands laced behind her back.

"Only in your dreams Kakashi,"

Within ten minutes, the two of them were standing in the training field next to a peaceful lake on the edge of a forest. Mariko knew the place well. She had watched her father train his team there as a child. It was also the place where Shikaku-sensei had brought her old team to as well. Instead of feeling pain or sadness as the old memories of time gone by rushed through her mind, Mariko felt a surprising sense of peace. Kakashi coughed, snapping Mariko from her thoughts. He stood across from her with his hands still in his pockets.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Mariko smirked, "Always."

Kakashi nodded. Lethargically, he began to go for his weapons pouch. Mariko tensed up on reflex as her own hand went flying towards the holster on her right thigh. Her eyes stayed on Kakashi waiting for him to make the first move. She nearly fell to the ground when he pulled out his book instead of a kunai or shuriken. Her mouth did fall open, however, when he opened the book up and began reading.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mariko raged stomping her foot in frustration. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm catching up on my reading." Kakashi told her, like it was the most natural thing. "I've told you Mariko, I know all of your tricks by now."

Mariko's lips tightened, her eyes narrowed. One thing that pissed her off more than anything else was not being taken seriously. Obliviously Kakashi didn't know what he was truly in for.

"We'll see about that Hatake." She told him before disappearing in a flash.

Kakashi stayed where he was. Though he still held the book in his hand, his attention was far from it. He knew being underestimated was Mariko's hot button and when she was angry, she didn't think with a clear head. His guard was up waiting for an attack from anywhere. He really didn't know just whatto expect from her.

He spun around catching four senbon needles between the fingers of his free hand.

'Well she certainly has no problem with aiming to kill.' Kakashi thought dryly, tossing the needles to the ground.

The sound of something flying towards his left side made him take a quick step to the side, barely managing to doge whatever the hell it was. He watched wearily as Mariko appeared, catching a fan made of steel blades in her right hand.

Kakashi regarded her with a lazy eye.

"Are you sure you don't want to give in now?" Kakashi shot back, just as he disappeared in smoke.

Mariko barely had time to react before her arms were being pulled behind her in a tight grasp. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kakashi smirking down at her. Her reply was a devious smirk before she too disappeared into smoke. A little giggle drew his attention to his left. Mariko stood at the edge of the forest with his book in her hand.

"Catch me if you can, Scarecrow!" She teased before dashing into the forest.

Kakashi's glared at her retreating form. He hadn't even felt her knick the book from his pouch. Her pick pocketing skills had definitely improved. He sprinted after her jumping up into the trees. As he ran through the forest he looked for any signs of Mariko or anything that looked out of place. Nothing was really jumping out at him, until…

"Sweet mother of god, she didn't," he came to an abrupt stop on a tree branch gazing in horror down to the forest floor below.

Lying there in the dirt was his beloved book. His first instinct was to scoop it up and put it someplace Mariko's sticky fingers would never be able to touch it again. Before he even moved, the practical part of his mind was kicking into gear. Was Mariko really that clueless to drop the only piece of leverage she had over him? Hell no, this had trap written all over it.

He crossed his arms over his chest pondering his next move. That was definitely his book, not some cheap illusion, so there was no way he could just leave it there. Setting off whatever trap she had set up near the book seemed to be the only way to safely retrieve it. He pulled out a few kunai throwing them around the area to see what they would trigger. All of them connected solidly to the ground…with nothing happening. Kakashi stood there dumbstruck. Had he given her more credit than what she deserved? His overly analytical mind had put far too much thought into this.

He jumped down from the tree only to feel himself being jerked back up by his ankles.

"Wow…just…wow," Mariko appeared by the book. She bent over picking it up before looking at him with a smirk, "Doesn't this take you back to the good old days? Remember what I told you back then?"

Kakashi just stared at her with an annoyed look. Mariko wasn't intimidated at all. Instead she pulled down his mask just like she had as a child all of those years ago.

"Upside down frown turns into a smile!" She giggled. "There it is."

"Not funny Mariko. Let me down now." He told her.

"Aww is Kakashi upset?" Mariko teased. She leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away with a grin. "There we go all better!"

Kakashi watched with wide eyes as she disappeared only to find himself falling to the ground. He groaned as his back made contact with the ground.

Mariko sat on a tree branch idly kicking her legs back and forth as she contemplated her next move. Her thought process was broken by the sound of familiar barking. She gasped looking down to the ground. A squeal escaped her throat at the sight of Bisuke standing below her.

"My baby!"

With no hesitation, Mariko leapt down from the tree, scooping the adorable dog into her arms. Bisuke had always been her favorite of Kakashi's ninken. The dog gave out a bark before licking her face affectionately.

"Aww I've miss—,"

Mariko screeched as she found herself being roughly pinned to the ground upon her stomach. She turned her head to see a large intimidating black bulldog laying his two front paws upon her back keeping her in place.

"Bull..." She sighed before taking in as deep a breath as she could. She turned to glare up at the sky. "That's a cheap trick! Using Bisuke to distract me!" She then looked down to the dog with a hurt expression. "Traitor,"

Biscuit gave a bark before trotting over to lick her face in a form of an apology. Mariko tried to keep her sour disposition but couldn't. She just loved that little guy far too much.

"I don't think it's any less cheap then you stealingmy book." Kakashi said as he walked into the clearing. "I knew Bisuke was a weakness of yours, just like you knew the book was mine."

"So you're saying we're both equally bad people here?" Mariko asked starting up at him with an amused expression.

Kakashi chuckled, "Pretty much. Now forfeit and give me my book back."

"Not gonna happen," Mariko rested her left cheek on the ground away from him.

Kakashi frowned down at her.

"Really? You wanna play it this way? Bull can stay like that for days you know."

Said dog gave a small huff as if he was agreeing with his master. Mariko turned back to look at him defiantly.

"Never,"

"Fine," Kakashi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Tell me where my book is then."

Mariko smirked deviously. "Somewhere you'llnever go to get it."

"Try me." Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's against my boobies." Mariko told him with a dead straight face.

Kakashi could feel his cheeks start to burn at the unexpected answer.

"What?"

Mariko looked at him incredulously. "Well where the hell else am I supposed to put it? Not like I have a dozen pockets to pick from." She winced a bit. "And let me tell you something, it's getting a little uncomfortable… How about a compromise?"

Kakashi eyed her shrewdly. "Go on."

"Let's call it a tie." Mariko suggested. "Call Bull off and I'll give the book back."

"Deal," Kakashi quickly agreed, motioning to Bull.

The large dog carefully got off the girl, moving to stand by his master. Freed, Mariko pushed herself up to sit on her knees. Sticking her hand down the front of her dress, she pulled out the orange book with a relieved sigh.

"Damn that hurt." Mariko mumbled to herself. She looked to Kakashi incredulously. "I can't believe you actually read that stuff."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked taking his book back from her quickly.

Mariko stood to her feet brushing the dirt off her clothes. "It reads like those cheap love stories middle aged housewives read when their husbands don't want to touch them anymore."

Kakashi frowned. "That's not really true. It's actually a pretty interesting storyline if you give it a chance."

"Oh really?" Mariko asked with a snort. She crossed her arms under her chest. "So you read it for the storyline and not the unrealistic bad porn?"

"How would you know it's unrealistic or not?" Kakashi shot back. He really didn't like where this conversation was heading.

Mariko didn't seem bothered by the question at all.

"Well for one, I'm not a naïve little virgin who—,"

"What?"

"…I'm not naïve?"

"…No… the other part…"

"…I'm not a virgin?"

"You're nineteen!" Kakashi didn't know why this sudden revelation bothered him, but it did… a lot.

"So?" Mariko shot back, "It's not like I'm a whore or anything. I slept with one guy, big deal."

"Considering you left here pretty much having no interest in guys, yeah that's a big deal." Kakashi shook his head.

Mariko shrugged, "Eh there really wasn't a guy that I wanted to do that kind of thing with here."

"Oh." Kakashi's voice got a little haughty. "But a total stranger was fine, right?"

"He wasn't a total stranger!" Mariko defended herself looking insulted. "We got relatively close before we had sex. Besides how is this any of your business?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Whatever Mariko, I'm going home."

Mariko growled in irritation, jumping in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You know you're not my brother and you're not my father. I don't have to explain anythingI do to you."

With that she disappeared into a blur leaving Kakashi alone with the two dogs, both of whom actually looked incredibly uncomfortable. He sighed deeply holding the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked himself out loud.

Mariko walked through the village with her arms crossed over her chest a pissed off look on her face. She was so wrapped up in her irritation with Kakashi that she walked right past Anko and Kurenai without even noticing them.

Anko frowned. "Hey Mariko! What you too good to talk to us now?"

Mariko stopped abruptly blinking in surprise, "Oh hey guys…sorry I was…," she sighed. "I don't even know what I was doing."

"Are you okay?" Kurenai asked her in concern.

"Oh yeah, I'mfine." Mariko tried to wave it off.

Anko snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a perfect little lady." Her expression softened a bit. "What's up Mariko? You know you can tell us."

Mariko sighed. "I had a…fight with Kakashi… About what, I'm not too sure."

Kurenai frowned. "That's weird."

"Yeah really," Anko agreed.

"He's just so moody sometimes. I swear he can be worse than a woman on her period." Mariko told them.

Anko laughed. "What did he get all pissy about this time?"

Mariko shook her head, "I don't know. We were talking about that stupid little book of his that he's always reading. I made a mention on how the sex in it was unrealistic. He asked me how I knew that. Then I told him I lost my virginity. After that he just got all weird."

Kurenai gapped at her.

"No way…" was Anko's stunned reply before laughing, "That's awesome!"

"It's not a big deal." Mariko told them.

Anko shrugged. "It is kinda to some people." She gave Kurenai a nudge with a small smirk. "Why don't you explain it to her."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "It's like this, if you told Asuma about this he would freak out. Do you know why?"

"Uh… because he's a weirdo?"

"Now you're just being dense." Anko told her with a dead straight face.

Mariko gave her a small glare. Kurenai quickly cut in to keep a fight from breaking out between the two hot tempered women.

"It's because you're like his little sister. He's known you his entire life. The same thing goes for Kakashi. He's not ready to admit you're a grown woman yet."

"Plus," Anko jumped in, "why would any guy in your life want to hear that you're not a virgin anymore? It's not something guys like to hear Mariko."

"God," Mariko rolled her eyes looking up at the sky. "When did men become such girls?"

"Yeah, because hearing about a girl whom they've known forever having a sex life is totally what they want to hear." Anko shook her head. "Come on Mariko, push the temper aside and try to see this from Kakashi's point of view."

Mariko sighed. "I just don't see what the big deal is. People have sex. It's a fact. I am a person. I have needs. Why shouldn't I be having sex?"

"It's not that you shouldn't." Kurenai told her gently. "It's just, maybe you shouldn't be so vocal about it with the guys."

"Let's try it this way." Anko tried again. "Telling Kakashi about your sex life is pretty much equivalent to hearing about your parent's sex life."

Mariko cringed. "Oh dear lord no. That's just…they didn't have sex okay!" She frowned. "I get it now."

"Okay then, now that we're all on the same page here, why don't you come join us for some drinks?" Kurenai suggested.

"Yeah!" Anko grinned slyly. "The bartender owes me a favor, so no tab!"

Mariko grinned back. "Oh hell yeah! Let's go!"

The three of them laughed as they headed towards the bar. They all sat down ordering some sake. While they drank, they talked about nothing truly important. Mariko talked about Tora's progress at the academy. Kurenai talked about possibly becoming a jonin instructor, which made both Mariko and Anko cringe. Anko teased Kurenai about Asuma, which of course had Mariko laughing her ass off.

Within two hours of being there and at least six cups of sweet sake Mariko was feeling pretty tipsy. Not enough that she needed to be cut off, but tipsy enough to be getting pretty friendly. She was in the middle of telling Anko about one of the guys that she had been casually dating while still traveling with Tsunade. The older woman was laughing her ass off more because she was a little on the more inebriated side then Mariko.

"I'm serious!" Mariko insisted with a laugh of her own, "He was all "We'll get married and have four kids," and I was like "See ya!" I couldn't get out of town fast enough."

Anko was laughing so hard she ended up falling out of her chair. Even then she continued to laugh.

Kurenai shook her head. "You're both drunk."

Anko threw a fist up into the air. "No regrets! Hahahaha!"

"Nuh uh, I'm just tipsy." Mariko informed her with a grin. She propped her elbows up onto the table leaning in a bit closer. "If I was drunk then I would be in a vulnerable state of mind and it would be wrong to be considering letting one of those handsome guys," she pointed to a group of random male ninja sitting at the bar, "take me home."

Kurenai gaped at Mariko. "You're not serious!"

Mariko giggled as she stood up from the table. "Like a heart attack." she wiggled her fingers at them over her shoulder as she started walking over to the guys. "See ya later!"

With an air of confidence, the nineteen year old slid up to a rather attractive looking brunette man that had been eyeing her since she had walked in with Kurenai and Anko. He grinned up at her.

"Hello." Mariko started off with a flirty grin.

The guy smiled at her. "Hello yourself, beautiful,"

Mariko giggled slightly holding her hand out to him. "My name's Mariko and you are?"

"My name—"

His response was cut off for Mariko when she suddenly being thrown over someone's shoulder and carried out of the bar. Mariko felt her breath leave her in a huff as her mind fought to catch up with what was currently happening. Anko and Kurenai watched the scene in shock as their young friend was carried out the door. Once the shock had worn off Anko chuckled a little bit as she poured herself another cup of sake.

"Seems like Kakashi finally cracked,"

Outside with Kakashi and Mariko, the shock had finally worn off for said redhead. Almost instantly she began to squirming within Kakashi's hold, trying to break free. Her anger and embarrassment had set in.

"Put me down this instant Kakashi! You had no fucking right to do that to me! I'm a grown woman!" Mariko ranted. "I can do whatever I want with whoever I want!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just kept walking. Mariko just continued to rant and rave and struggle within his arms. Apart of her knew that she wasn't trying her absolute hardest to escape his grasp. If she really wanted to get away from anyone, even Kakashi, she could do so. When they came upon their house Mariko had finally stopped her screaming and fighting. Now she was more curious as to what was going to happen next.

Kakashi used his free hand to open the door. After stepping into the house he gently set Mariko down turning his back to softly shut the door.

Mariko watched him with curious eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you Kakashi? Why wou—,"

Mariko gasped as her world suddenly spun before her. In barely a blink of the eye she found herself pinned against the door. Kakashi's hands were pressed palm down upon the wooden paneling on both sides of Mariko's head, caging her in. From the way he was staring so intently at her, even with just one visible eye, it sent her heart racing.

"Kakashi?" she asked breathlessly.

Kakashi didn't move for a moment. He just stood there staring at her intently causing Mariko to squirm uncomfortably in her prison. When she saw his left hand moving from the corner of her eye, she froze up watching him intently as it went up to his face drawing down the mask that covered the lower portion of his face.

"You are a tease." Kakashi finally spoke, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

Mariko felt her face flush at the accusation. This was not the first time she had been called a tease by a man. She just never thought Kakashi of all people would be saying those words. She opened her mouth to say something in defense of her practically nonexistent honor, only to have her mind go blank. It took her brain a few moments to process the fact that Kakashi was kissing her.

When she felt something wet slide across her lips, her mouth responded, automatically opening to allow him to delve in deeper. It wasn't too long after that Kakashi found his advances being met with just as much passion. When they finally pulled apart for breath Mariko grinned up at Kakashi. She ran her hands up to the back of his head. Deft fingers untied his headband with ease allowing it to dangle from her grasp as her arms came to wrap loosely around his neck.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Mariko's waist picking her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist for stability. "I think the bedroom would be a better place to continue this, don't you?"

Mariko grinned at him. "Oh yeah,"

It all started off in a rush of need as clothes were removed or ripped off before they could even manage to make it up the stairs. Their mouths latched onto each other's as tongues battled for dominance which neither party was willing to give up. They attacked each other with pure animalistic lust as months of teasing and hidden sexual desire finally boiled its way to the surface.

Mariko's back hit the mattress of Kakashi's bed with a slight bounce only in her white strapless bra and the pair of white shorts she wore underneath her dress. Where said dress was or when it had been removed she wasn't sure at this point but she also couldn't be bothered to care either.

The redhead smirked devilishly as she sat up reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra randomly tossing it to the side leaving her top half naked to Kakashi's hungry eyes. A slim eyebrow rose up in a challenging manor as she braced herself by her arms leaning her upper body back waiting for him to make his move.

Kakashi wasted no time in answering her silent dare. In the blink of an eye he was upon her. His mouth descended her neck in a shower of kisses and nips while his warm calloused hands busied themselves by playing with her breasts. Mariko allowed one of her hands to roam the chiseled planes of his torso revealing in the feel of muscles tensing up under her teasing touch.

When his teeth suddenly took hold of a section of flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder Mariko released a long moan of pleasured pain. Her roaming hand slithered slowly up Kakashi's arm to thread her fingers into his silver hair holding him to her enjoying the rough caress.

Gently Kakashi pushed Mariko back until she was upon her back looking up at him with lust clouded eyes. He leaned back down kissing her with everything he had. His tongue dipped into the hot cavern of her mouth moving sensuously against her own in a leisurely manner. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him down so that their bare chests rested against each other while her legs wrapped around his hips. For a bit Mariko allowed Kakashi to have control taking his lead in their intense yet laidback make out. It didn't take long for her to grow impatient though. To get her point across she arched her back up grinding her lower half against his already hardening erection. Kakashi tore away from her mouth to let out a moan.

He gazed down at her with a little smirk after composing himself, "Eager aren't we?"

"Don't pretend that I'm the only one," she reached her hand down to cup him through his pants, "That's getting excited here."

He answered her by leaning down taking one of the tips of her perky breasts into his hot mouth. Mariko moaned softly as both her hands found refuge in Kakashi's hair encouraging his mouth to play more. A sharp cry escaped her when Kakashi bit down on her nipple, her nails dug into his scalp. It was taking all of Mariko's self-control to keep her hips from moving on their own accord like they so desperately wanted to.

Kakashi finally released the now hardened and overly sensitive bud from his mouth only to capture its twin without a pause while his hands began to move down the expanse of her stomach to the top of her tiny shorts. His fingertips teased the smooth skin until a soft growl from Mariko followed by a harsh dig of nails into his flesh cued him into how very little her patience was at this point. He chuckled lowly against her breast causing a soft shiver to run down her spine before he pulled away sitting up above her. He unwrapped her legs from his waist running his palms softly up her legs before pulling down the shorts leaving her now in only her panties.

The cocky smirk on his face followed by the teasing eyebrow that rose up in the form of a silent mocking question had Mariko blushing in a rare moment of self-consciousness. She shivered a little as his hands began to rub at the bare skin of her hips.

"You called me a tease earlier," she spoke calmly after she had a moment to regain her composer. One of her lethal legs moved to drape casually across his hip.

"Yeah," Kakashi slowly hooked a finger underneath the string on both sides of her panties.

Mariko grinned as she used her other leg for leverage flipping Kakashi onto his back. In a slow move she leaned down brushing her chest against his.

"Sweetheart," she whispered huskily into his ear giving the lobe a sharp nip, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Unhurried she began to kiss her way down the column of his neck towards his chest while her nails scratched slowly down his chest leaving long angry red lines in their wake. A low guttural growl tore from his throat. She giggled slightly before trailing her kisses downwards. Kakashi leaned his head back against the pillow as he watched her work her way downward to the top of his pants. Mariko sat back up with a sly little smirk as she then proceeded to remove both his pants and underwear in one clean jerking motion leaving him free for her to admire in all of his masculine glory.

Mariko began to brush her hands up and down his rather impressive length with light teasing touches for a second before leaning down to kiss one hip then over to the other allowing her silky hair to trail over his length. He groaned gripping the blanket into his fists trying to keep himself from moaning. After a bit more teasing Mariko decided to reward him for his patience, she raised her head up to flick her tongue at the very tip of his manhood gathering up the white liquid that had leaked out. This time Kakashi was not able to keep the moan of pleasure silent. Revealing in her power over him Mariko gave him a slow lick from top to bottom before taking him completely into her mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_." Kakashi grunted as he threw his head back.

Mariko let out a little impishly giggle as she came back up licking coyly at the very tip. His hand moved to the back of her head tangling his fingers into the long thick strands of her hair. Her own hand moved up massaging the hard planes of his stomach trailing her nails across the outlines of his muscles. When his moans got a little bit louder and she began to feel him pulsate in his mouth Mariko pulled back with an audible 'pop' sound sitting up with a smirk on her face.

She didn't have much time to reveal in her triumph within seconds she found herself pinned to the bed with Kakashi on top of her. His lips were barely centimeters away as he pressed his naked body against her own making her temperature rise. Nimble fingers quickly removed her last article of clothing before sliding in-between her folds rubbing gently. He pulled back his fingers glistening with her arousal making sure she could see it properly before slowly bringing them to his mouth tasting her with a cocky smirk.

"Wet already?" he asked playfully, "What am I going to do with you?"

Despite her present state of extreme arousal Mariko couldn't help the smart-alecky comment from slipping out.

"If I have to tell you that Scarecrow then we have a real pro—aaahhh!"

Her sarcasm was cut short when Kakashi slammed into her.

Despite the aggressive entrance Kakashi moved slowly allowing her time to get accustomed to his length. He honestly didn't know _how _experienced she was in this department. After a few leisurely thrusts Mariko shocked him by rolling her hips sharply up against him. Their slow pace was soon forgotten for a faster and harder one earning him a moan from the woman underneath him.

Mariko reached up fork Kakashi's head pulling him down for another hungry kiss. She shivered slightly as calloused hands glided along her flat stomach down to the tiny bundle of nerves in-between them electing another moan from her as she arched her back pressing herself closer to him.

She ran her nails down his back leaving long red lines in his flesh provoking him further. As his speed increased even more she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips down harder on her own needing more. Pushing him back Mariko was once again on top.

Slowly she began to roll her hips mimicking the tempo he had in the beginning making the silver haired man growl slightly signaling her to go faster. Feeling benevolent she started moving faster and harder raising herself up and lowering herself back down watching his mismatching eyes gleam.

A small gasp left her when he grabbed her hips in an almost crushing grip guiding and holding her securely in pace. She shuddered when a husky moan escaped him. Mariko forced his hands off her hips slowly down considerably which of course was not well received. She simply smirked down at him. With a grunt Kakashi flipped her back over onto her back again taking control. His hips began to move almost on their own as basic instinct took over.

They both began to cry out as the feelings inside of them soared to excruciating heights. Mariko lifted herself up by her elbows meeting Kakashi's lips in another passionate battle of dominance which Kakashi won this time around, not that she really minded. She only pulled away falling back against the mattress when the familiar feeling of her approaching orgasm began to watch out of her.

"Gah—Kakashi…I'm so close," she managed to warn him.

Kakashi gave a hum in reply as he grabbed her left leg throwing it higher up around his hip hitting a new angel that sent Mariko soaring. Kakashi's body quivered against hers as he too approached his peak. She cried out when the coil in her stomach finally snapped, her nails dug into his shoulders helping trigger Kakashi's orgasm. He called out her name biting down onto her should as his hips did a few short thrusts upward before coming to a stop. He lay against Mariko for a moment as they both heaved for breath. He took the time to savor the feeling of her muscles clenching and releasing around him.

Mariko gently ran her fingers through his hair as she waited for her heart to slow back down to its natural pace. When Kakashi finally removed himself from Mariko he fell to his back next to her looking up at the ceiling.

"God,"

"That's one way to put it," Mariko laughed with her head tossed back her eyes closed.

Kakashi took in a deep breath his body completely relaxed, "I could almost get used to that…"

Mariko peeked open one eye looking at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Kakashi looked at her, "If you want to."

"I wouldn't mind," Mariko replied with a sly little grin, "But then again…"

Kakashi raised his scarred eyebrow, "Then again what?"

With a flash Mariko was straddling his waist smirking down at him.

"I'm not done with you tonight."

**So I hope I got the point across. Right now it's not love for these two. It's mainly a physical attraction with a bit of affection kind of added in. And Mariko is not a tease; she is the Queen of Teases. It almost makes me feel bad for Kakashi.**


	14. Chapter 12

**So here it is the very last oneshot chapter. After this we will be directly involved in the Naruto series! I'm so excited that I made it this far.**

**Btw-You may wanna check out Chapter 11…it got no reviews and I know I might of confused people with the authors note. Just thought I'd mention it. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 12

Iruka was jerked out of his sleep by pounding coming from the front door of his apartment.

"Iruka open this fucking door right now!"

The young man groaned as he pushed himself out of his warm comfortable bed to trudge wearily for the living room. A disheveled mess Iruka threw open the door prepared to release hell upon Mariko. Best friend or not it was one in the morning and he had to deal with over two dozen kids who could smell weaknesses like sharks smelt blood. His anger died when he caught sight of the woman standing in his doorway.

She looked like shit.

Her normally stylishly messy red locks were a truly complete a disheveled mess almost as bad as Iruka's bed head. Instead of wearing her normal blue kimono with the slits up the side she was in what Iruka could only imagine were her nightclothes. A tiny pair of black shorts and a white tank top. To put it simply she looked like she had just jumped out of bed. Instantly Iruka felt the sibling like instincts that he had always had for Mariko surface. Gently he led her into his apartment guiding her to sit upon the couch.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Iruka asked.

"No! Everything's ruined. Why did he have to ruin everything by saying that? Everything was going perfectly fine until he said THAT!" Mariko ranted dropping her head into her hands.

This did little to clear up Iruka's confusion. In fact it amplified it tenfold. By 'he', Iruka automatically assumed it was Kakashi. In the last year that Mariko had returned to the village she and Kakashi had been in an unofficial relationship that not many knew about. And as to what Kakashi had said that could upset Mariko so badly that she would seek himself out this late was far beyond Iruka's realm of comprehension. So he did the only thing he could do as a person and as a friend. He let her blow off all of the steam. He let her rant, let her scream, let her cry. By the time the sun came up and it was time for Iruka to head to the academy Mariko had fallen asleep on the couch.

As he walked out he hoped that whatever problems they were having could be worked out quickly because he could not pull an all-nighter like that again.

Two days later Mariko was still staying at Iruka's place downright refusing to talk to Kakashi or even tell Iruka what he had said. It had frustrated the normally patient young man so badly that he kicked her out demanding that she figure things out with Kakashi. Mariko however was still as stubborn as could be. So instead of going to him she found her young apprentice who was dragging her rambunctious friend by the ear.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Mariko asked slightly amused.

The two looked back at Mariko. Naruto's face was just a tiny bit red while Tora looked irked.

"Naruto created this new transformation jutsu and showed it to everyone in class today." Tora explained casting her now grinning friend a glare from the corner of her eye. Crossing her arms she continued to explain, "He transformed himself in front of the entire class room into a naked blonde bimbo."

Naruto was downright snickering now. Apparently he was proud of this feat.

"You should've seen it Mari! Iruka-sensei nearly hemorrhaged to death! It was awesome!"

"Well…that explains why he was in such a sour mood this afternoon. I was wondering what had happened," Mariko mused before smiling at the two kids, "How bout I treat you two to some ramen? Sound good?"

Naruto practically squealed with delight as he began racing towards Ichiraku's. Mariko and Tora chose a different more subtle way of getting there. They walked. Mariko asked Tora about her studies and how the academy was going. Apparently Tora was in the top five of her class. Also there was a boy who liked to give Tora all sorts of kinds of hell. His name was Kiba Inuzuka.

"He's absolutely horrible. When he's not mocking Naruto he's finding some new way to torment me. I swear the kid isn't even human!" Tora ranted.

Mariko laughed as she slung an arm around Tora's shoulders.

"Oh come on Tora, don't you see what he's doing? He likes you! When a guy treats you that way it means he likes you."

Tora stared at her guardian with a blank look.

"So when a guy treats me like crap it means that he really likes me? What a bunch of bull." Tora shook her head making a mental note to stay single forever. It did however remind her of something, "Hey Mariko, are you and Kakashi breaking up?"

Mariko's smiled fell away at that innocent question. She tried to give the younger girl a playful grin but even Mariko felt like it was forced.

"When were we together in the first place? This is news to me."

"Come on. For the last year you two have been practically inseparable. That and I haven't seen you flirt with anyone since you two staring getting really close." Tora looked at her closely before something clicked, she understood now, "He said it didn't he?"

"Said what?" Mariko tried to play dumb.

Tora wasn't buying it.

"The L word. He said it. You wouldn't be all freaked out like this if he hadn't."

Mariko threw her head back with a groan. Damn this kid was just too smart for her own good.

"Fine, yes he said it about two days ago. And of course I went running," Mariko shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Why does he have to ruin everything like that?"

"Maybe he isn't the one ruining anything maybe you're the one whose ruining it by running away like this." Tora mused lightly, "It's obvious you have feelings for Kakashi. If you didn't then I know for a fact that you wouldn't have stuck around this long. That's not a Mariko thing."

Mariko glared down at the younger girl.

"When did you get to be so….wise? Better yet how with people like Tsunade and me around all the time?"

"Shizune and TonTon, they kept me sane." Tora answered mockingly before turning serious, "Really you should talk to him about how you feel. Let him know why you freaked out, he'll understand. Just don't let it fall apart like this. If you do you're going to miss out on something great."

Mariko smiled softly at her student before handing her some money.

"Go on I'm sure Naruto's already wolfed down half of their supply as it is. Enjoy it; I'll see you guys later." Mariko ruffled her hair before disappearing in a blur.

Tora rolled her eyes as she continued her walk on towards Ichiraku's.

"Love is just way too complicated for me."

Mariko knew exactly where he would be. He was more predictable then he liked to think he was, or at least he was to her. Tora was right. If she wasn't completely into what they had then she wouldn't have stayed as long as she did. After her first relationship at sixteen Mariko had become the love them then leave them type of person. Not because she enjoyed causing heartbreak or toying with people's emotions but because she herself was scared of caring for someone so much that when they left her heart would break. It had happened before.

But Kakashi deserved to know why. He had always been there for her in the past even when she was being a spoiled brat. She stopped running when she reached the clearing with the KIA stone. Sure enough Kakashi was standing there staring down at it. Slowly just like she did the day she returned to the village Mariko approached him coming to stand silently beside him. The two of them remained like that for a good hour or so. Kakashi was waiting for Mariko to speak and Mariko was trying to figure out a way to explain it all.

"You…you scared me…," Mariko finally spoke her voice sounding unnaturally small and weak. It irritated her, "When you told me that I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. I wish you hadn't said that, at least not to me."

Kakashi turned to look at her. His gaze wasn't angry, it wasn't judging. It was curious, it was hurt, and it was patient. Everything that he had ever been with her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Everyone who's told me that they've loved me has ended up dying or leaving me behind. My biological parents, my adopted parents, Rin, Obito, Mikoto. It's like I'm cursed. People who love me get hurt," watery teal eyes turned to look at Kakashi before quickly turning away with the shake of her head, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you too. I've lost a lot of people but if I lose you…I don't know what I would do."

Before the tears could begin to trail down Mariko's cheeks she found herself being pulled into a strong embrace. Kakashi held her tightly to his chest resting his head on top of hers.

"You're such a little fool. Didn't I promise you that I would never leave you?" Kakashi chided her softly, "And I don't go back on my promises. No matter what you're stuck with me."

Mariko smiled softly through her tears. She remembered the promise he spoke of. He had made it to her the night after she found out her parents were dead. When she had felt utterly alone.

"_I promise you won't be alone. No matter what you'll always have me."_

Mariko tilted her head back so she could look at Kakashi. Gently she ran her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I feel the same way about you but I just need time to say it. Just give me a little more time Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've got all the time in the world."

**Grammar may not be up to par as I want it to be but I really wanted to post tonight so forgive me. This is much smaller but I figure with the size and content of the last chapter it wouldn't kill anyone if this was a little shorter. **

**Have a great night/day my lovely readers. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Here is the last chapter that will probably be posted for a while. The next chapter is the bell test and it's only semi-finished but I doubt it'll be posted right away. **

Chapter 13

"This is blackmail! You would think coercion would be below that of a Hokage but noooo the Old Man honestly resorts to something like this just to get me to be a Jonin instructor. I don't want to be a Jonin instructor! I've never wanted to be one!"

Kakashi watched in amusement as Mariko got dressed, all while ranting about the new job that the Hokage had graciously bestowed upon her. Apparently, they had a few more students this year than the previous, so they needed an extra jonin instructor or three students would be returned to the academy right away. The Hokage had asked Mariko to do it on her own free will, which she had of course declined. Then he made mention that being as there were more girls this year, three of them would be in a cell and if they did not have a jonin, then they would be returned to the academy. Tora was on this team. So of course Mariko had accepted, albeit grudgingly.

Mariko paused from putting on her normal dress, allowing it to hang open to reveal the white shorts worn underneath it. She glared at the silver haired man lounging upon the bed, still in what he went to sleep in last night.

Not a word from him.

"You find this funny don't you?" Mariko asked rhetorically tossing her red sash at him. "Jerk. And I was really looking forward to watching your team finally whoop up on you."

Kakashi chuckled as he sat up holding the red cloth in his hand.

"You say that every year but it never happens." He motioned for her to come to him.

"It will one day you know. Maybe when you're old and washed up, but it's gonna happen." Mariko teased as she came to stand before him. He reached out wrapping the sash around her waist after making sure the dress was folded properly to give her a little bit of dignity. "And I'll be there to laugh my ass off. Just you wait."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Kakashi tied the sash into a knot at the side of her left hip. He glanced up at her with a smirk. "After all you are the spawn of Satan."

Mariko grinned deviously as she crawled onto his lap, forcing him back on to the bed. Leaning her head down, she brushed feather light kisses upon his neck paying special attention to spots that she knew were extra sensitive. Her smirk grew when she felt warm calloused hands beginning to trail up the sides of her thighs underneath the slits of her dress. If he didn't already think she was the spawn of Satan, then he would now. Just as his hands were starting to move inward, Mariko pulled away, standing to her feet and straightening her dress back out, leaving a stunned man lying upon the bed.

"Sorry Scarecrow, but I don't have time for this. After all I'm never late. You should try it sometime." Mariko waved at him with a coy smirk as she walked out the door.

Kakashi groaned as he threw a pillow at her only for it to be stopped by the door closing.

"Such a tease."

Mariko laughed on the other side of the door. Kakashi's tease comment was right on the money. Honestly, Mariko didn't mind, she knew it was true. But she only cared about teasing one man in particular. That devious thought in mind, Mariko disappeared in a blur. When she arrived at the Hokage's office, she was unsurprised that no one else was there. Unlike her counterpart, Mariko was early to almost everything.

Sarutobi smiled when he saw her.

"Ah Mariko, I'm glad you're here It would've been unfortunate to have to send such promising-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save the speech Old Man. I'm already here aren't I?" Mariko cut him off as she hopped up to sit on his desk. A small crystal ball on a red cushion caught her gaze. Glancing into it she was surprised to see students slowly ambling into a classroom. "So that's how Shikaku-sensei knew about my cursing," she looked up at the smirking Sarutobi "That's just wrong."

Sarutobi merely shrugged. More Jonin began to file into the room pausing to give their respect to the Hokage. Mariko remained perched upon the desk, idly staring up at the ceiling as she kicked her legs back and forth like a child.

"How do you still manage to make it on time while Kakashi's late to almost everything?" Asuma teased when he entered the room.

Mariko removed her eyes from the ceiling to stare at the smirking Asuma and Kurenai who stood at his side. She shrugged casually.

"What can I say? I'm not usually the one wearing the handcuffs."

Asuma's smile disappeared while Kurenai laughed. Honestly, Asuma should've known better by now than to tease Mariko about her and Kakashi's personal life.

"There's just something's a brother shouldn't know, Rabbit." Asuma murmured shaking his head.

Mariko simply grinned.

About twenty or so minutes after the designated meeting time, Kakashi finally showed up. Mariko was now standing amongst the other Jonin and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even though he was always late, the silver haired man still had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't reach the keys."

Mariko turned her head slightly to shoot the shuddering Asuma a wicked grin. Sarutobi shook his head as Kakashi moved to stand behind Mariko.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin."

Almost as soon as the old man began to speak, Mariko zoned out. That was just the way her mind worked. Since she didn't want to be here, she went someplace else in her mind. That someplace else just so happened to be back in her bedroom, back in her bed, with a naked Kakashi. Mariko was just really getting into her daydream when she felt pressure fall upon her shoulder. Glancing to the side she came face to face with Kakashi with crinkled eye smile at her.

"You really should pay more attention to what's going on instead of thinking dirty thoughts." He chided softly so no one else could hear.

Mariko gave a tiny pout.

"Where's the fun in that?"

The sound of horror-struck surprise had the two jonin tearing themselves away from each other to look at the crystal with the rest of their jonin comrades. Much to Mariko's surprise, and the surprise of all in the room, Naruto was standing on a desk kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Mariko had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. And while that helped, it did little to suppress her words.

"Awww how sweet! It's always nice to see two kids like that so open about their feelings!"

Everyone looked at Mariko like she was insane. A jonin who Mariko couldn't be bothered to remember the name of even felt compelled to tell her.

"Uh Mari, I'm pretty sure that was an accident."

Mariko gave the jonin a deadpan look.

"Love is never an accident."

Twenty minutes later, Sarutobi was telling the jonin who would be on their team.

"Team seven is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. This will be your team Kakashi."

Mariko threw Kakashi a quick glance, which of course went ignored. After hearing her 'little brother's' name, Mariko chose to zone out again. This time it was on nothing specific. She zoned just to zone. The only time she popped back up was when she heard her name being said.

"Mariko you squad is team thirteen; Akina Sarutobi, Ima Miyamoto, and Tora Yasuno."

"Miyamoto, I thought they left the village after Daichi died." Mariko questioned in confusion.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Satoshi left but Ima stayed. He's financially supported her but I believe he remarried a while back."

Mariko's lips tightened into a small frown. She had never much cared for Daichi's father. He was always pushing his son to excel at everything he did, be it his career as a ninja or personal life. Everything was a competition with Satoshi. She could even remember one time she had called him a self-righteous little prick right in front of Shikaku who normally reprimanded her for cursing. The older ninja didn't even say a word. It made her wonder if Ima had taken after her brother or father personality wise. God she didn't think she could stomach teaching someone like _him_.

As everyone began to file out of the room for lunch, Mariko stayed behind to watch her new team through the little crystal. Tora was, of course, trying to pull Naruto away from some sort of trouble. Akina was in a gaggle of girls, giggling about something. And Ima was quietly talking to the shy little Hyguua girl on Kurenai's team. It was screamingly obvious that these three girls were worlds apart. This could be incredibly difficult.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when an arm draped across her shoulders. Kakashi smirked as he began to lead her out of the room.

"Well it looks like this could be an interesting challenge, doesn't it dear?" he teased.

Mariko pulled herself out of his reach, spinning around to smile up at him benevolently.

"You know, if you don't pass Naruto, you'll be sleeping on the couch for quite a while."

Kakashi didn't seem at all phased by her threat. In fact, he looked down right amused by it. Probably because he knew it was an entirely empty one. Mariko couldn't go a single night without him by her side. She loved to cuddle.

Or, more accurately, she loved sex too much.

"Are you going to give them dad's bell test like the others?" Mariko questioned him as they wandered out of the building.

"Of course, but I have special plans for this particular group." Kakashi responded with a hint of deviousness to his tone.

Mariko froze in her spot. Kakashi continued to leisurely walk away with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Kakashi….what the heck are you planning to do?"

He smiled at her but didn't say anything.

After spending their entire lunch break trying to pull even the tiniest bit of information from Kakashi on his plans for her brother and his team, Mariko finally gave up…for the moment. Unlike her lover, she had no intention of making her team wait. She may have never wanted to be an instructor, but dammit she was not going to slack off.

Walking into the classroom, she ignored all of the stares of the other genin as she focused in on her team.

"Team 13, let's go." She motioned with her head to the door.

Without saying a word, all three girls stood from their seats. Akina left her little gaggle of friends, Ima left the Hyguua girl, and Tora left the sulking Naruto. When they were all standing before her, the older woman turned on her heels without a word as she walked from the room. In complete silence, Mariko led the three girls to the back beside the academy. She plopped down upon a bench before looking at them expectantly.

"Well?" she demanded.

All three looked confused. They looked to each other for at least the tiniest hint of what she meant before looking back at Mariko.

"Well what?" Tora asked.

"Introduce," Mariko explained slowly, an evil grin spread across her face, "Each other."

"Huh?"

The girls were only confused more. It was overly obvious that none of them were even remotely apart of the same social circle. The most they knew about each other were their names. Mariko groaned.

"Tora tell me about Akina."

Tora's gaze shifted to the maroon haired girl on the other side of Ima. After a silent moment of reminding herself to not say something cruel, Tora spoke up unsurely.

"Uh she's…the Hokage's granddaughter…and she likes pink."

A small dark cloud seemed to pass over Akina's face for a split second. It was only a fraction of a moment, but it did not go amiss by Mariko. She knew the look well. The redhead smirked inwardly. Maybe there was some fight in her after all.

"Ima, tell me about Tora." Mariko ordered, crossing her arms under her chest.

Ima looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, she likes to hang out with Naruto Uzumaki. She seems nice, but is very quiet."

Silence filled the air as the wind blew around them. Mariko waited an extra couple of seconds to see if she was gonna add anything onto that. When it was clear she was not, Mariko motioned for Akina to go ahead.

The young Sarutobi girl stared at the ground as she desperately tried to think of something she knew of Ima Miyamoto, besides her name. To be honest the quiet girl had never really registered on Akina's radar. Ima sort of faded into the background with Hinata.

"Oh!" It suddenly came to Akina. Her head popped up. "She's really good friends with Hinata….and…yeah…."

She trailed off pathetically, having no more to say, which was a first. Mariko stared at the three of them before clapping her hands together.

"Well, I can see my work is gonna be cut out for me." She stood up with her hands on her hips. "Listen to me now because this is the first and last time I will say this. I do not care what your family name is," she stared pointedly at Ima, "I don't care who your grandfather is," her gaze moved to Akina, "And I don't care if we know each other on a personal level." Tora. "As of now I'm your sensei and I hold your futures in the palm of my hands. I will not hesitate to send one or all of you packing to the academy if I don't think you're ready."

All three girls looked a little nervous, even Tora. The serious look on Mariko's face fell away into her normal grin.

"Okay, now that the threat is in place, I have one more thing to say before we move on to your test." Mariko stared pointedly at all three girls. "From this day on you three are family. Family protects each other; family has your back no matter what. You don't have to like each other but you will respect and protect each other. Understood?"

"Yes." All three replied back with no hesitation.

Mariko smiled again. "Good. Now the fun can begin. Let's see if you three have what it takes to be Genin."

The three seemed confused again. Akina spoke up this time.

"But Mariko-sensei, we are Genin. That's what graduation was all about."

Mariko began to giggle. Tora felt her defenses go up. That wasn't Mariko's 'this is a pretty funny situation' giggle. No, it was her 'you're morons' giggle, or her 'I did something morally wrong' giggle. Either way, it was not good for any of them.

"Do you honestly believe the final test to becoming a Genin would be to create a simple clone? That, my darlings, was a mere formality; a way to weed out the ones with potential and the ones with zilch." Mariko smiled innocently. "As I said before, your fates rest in my hands. I have to give my approval before you're officially Genin. And before I do that, we're gonna play a game."

Ima and Akina frowned while Tora mentally groaned. It was never good when Mariko called something a game.

"I thought you said we were gonna have a test." Ima questioned.

"Well yes, but not all tests have to be so tedious. We're allowed to have fun." Mariko replied.

This time Tora's groan wasn't silent. She knew from personal experience that this would be anything but fun. Ima and Akina looked at her questioningly while Mariko simply smiled.

"It's really very simple, I promise. You all have until sunset to catch me…starting…now!"

In a flash Mariko had vanished from her spot leaving only a dust cloud in her wake and two astonished students. Tora merely let out a dejected sigh.

"We're doomed."

* * *

Mariko silently watched her team chase her clone from a nearby rooftop. It was a pretty amusing show to say the least. Barely an hour left and it still didn't seem like any of the girls truly understood what this game was about. She sighed softly wondering if maybe she should've done the bell test after all. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked.

Mariko leaned back into her lover as she shook her head.

"Not really…were we that dense when we were their age?" Mariko asked tilting her head back to stare at him. "I don't remember my teacher having this much of a problem on his hands. I mean at least one of us understood the point was to establish the basis for cooperation."

"You were raised by the Yondaime, Mariko." Kakashi reminded her. "Teamwork was ingrained into you at a young age. It didn't come so naturally to us all. Besides if I remember correctly you ended up putting quite a smack down on both Hiro and Daichi that day when they didn't listen to you. That's not what teamwork is about."

Mariko huffed a little.

"Bite me."

Kakashi chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Mariko's head. They stayed like that, watching Akina miss another swipe at clone Mariko. Even from the distance Mariko could see the girl was growing frustrated. In the last few hours, Mariko had come to see just why the Hokage had paired these three together.

Tora was a natural at genjutsu, and thanks to years of personal training from Mariko herself, she had incredible speed. Akina seemed to favor, no, have more of an affinity for simple ninjutsu but her weapon of choice were poisons, an unsurprising fact when you remembered who her mother and grandmother were. Mariko wouldn't be surprised if the seemingly innocent girl had some seriously wicked toxins hidden up her sleeve. Ima too was also proving to be worthy of her family name. She hadn't seen anyone move like that since Daichi and though she hadn't tried any of those moves, Mariko was sure that the girl had her family's technique down just as well as her older brother did.

Separately, these girls were all strong in their own right. But if someone could bring them together, their potential was limitless. Maybe even Sanin level legendary.

"So, how did your team meeting go?" Mariko asked.

"Interesting enough." Kakashi replied with no further hint to his thoughts.

Of course this simple answer did not settle over well with the woman in his arms. Mariko removed herself from his grasp to turn towards him. Her teal colored eyes stared intently up at him. It was a look that would've unraveled anyone else, but Kakashi was unphased by it. He stared back at her with his hands shoved into his pockets. It made her huff in annoyance.

"I'm not going to tell you to pass him because he's my brother, or threaten to withhold sex from you, because we both know that's just not gonna happen." Mariko crossed her arms under her chest. "But at least tell me if you think he's gonna pass your test."

Kakashi gazed up at the sky before looking back to his girlfriend.

"Honestly no, but..." he held up a hand to stop her tirade in its tracks, "I don't think any of them will pass."

Mariko was genuinely confused. Sasuke and Sakura were two of the top students in their graduating class.

"Why?" She asked.

Kakashi moved to stand next to her leaning back against the railing of the roof for support as he answered her question.

"Sasuke is obsessed with avenging his clan."

"That's perfectly understandable, considering everything that happened."

"Naruto is more interested in ramen."

"I don't blame him, that shit is fucking awesome!"

"And Sakura's more concerned with boys. Well, to be more precise, one boy. Sasuke."

"That's…that's…just…wrong," Mariko's face scrunched up into a look of distaste. "She's only twelve. Boys should be the furthest thing from her mind. I didn't go all boy-crazy until I was at least sixteen."

"Yes," Kakashi gave her a long stare, "and look how you turned out."

Mariko smirked deviously. She moved in front of him pressing herself up against his body softly as her arms came to wrap around his neck.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Kakashi's hands crept up to her hips, grasping the cloth covered flesh tightly as he pulled her in closer. His head dipped down so their foreheads were touching.

"Never."

Mariko grinned, her hands moved nimbly up to remove his mask. Her fingertips were just brushing the edge of the material when something unexpected caught her gaze. Ripping herself away from Kakashi, she moved against the railing to either confirm or deny what she was seeing. When it was clearer, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey they actually did it! They caught me!" As soon as she said it, her clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind three disheartened girls. "Oh, they do not look happy."

Kakashi chuckled from behind her.

"What do you expect? They've been chasing you for the last six hours, only to find it was a clone all along." He glanced down at her. "I take it they passed?"

Mariko couldn't help the proud grin as she nodded.

"They pass."

"You know, I think you're actually going to have fun with this." Kakashi teased.

"Maybe," Mariko agreed before grinning cheekily. "Now if you pass your team, we could have fun together."

**I feel like a broken record and a big old nag but come on guys please review. I posted two brand new chapters one with a lemon and I got one review…from my sister…that's honestly disappointing. I got tons of response from people when I asked if they wanted that lemon then I got nada when it came up. So even though I hate doing this I'm putting a review limit on this story.**

**3 reviews for a chapter and I'll post. KittyTheDemonHostess reviews do not count. She's my sister/beta so I know she's gonna review for me.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Well here is the bell test chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 14

Mariko's eyes fluttered open after a few moments of trying to fight against the grip of reality. Yawning softly, she turned to move out of bed, only to have two arms shoot out and wrap tightly around her waist. She sighed in fake annoyance; another typical morning.

"You know, now that I have a team of my own, you're not going to be able to get away with using me as an excuse for your tardiness." Mariko mused out loud. She turned in his arms, only to see a smirk on his face. It made her frown. "What's that look for?"

Her questioning of his facial expression only served to make Kakashi's grin grow.

"Maybe my tardiness will finally rub off on you, because I have no intention of giving up this time. It's my favorite part of my day." Kakashi teased.

Mariko rolled her eyes as she sat up, forcing his arms to fall away. Glancing over her bare shoulder at him, she shook her head.

"I don't think so, Scarecrow. Besides, I wanna watch your team whop up on you. I think they'll surprise even you."

"Really? And why do you think that?" Kakashi asked as his fingers trailed down her back. He smirked when she visibly shuddered.

"Because Naruto's my brother." Mariko retorted after her momentary pause. She turned around facing him as she rested upon her knees. "And that's the only reasoning I need to have. Being an Uzumaki and a Namikaze means he's got some serious potential. Not to mention the Kyuubi…" she shook her head before looking back at Kakashi with a grin. "But really, the fact he's my little brother is enough. That alone makes him awesome."

Without warning Kakashi suddenly pulled her back down with him. Mariko squealed in surprise when she found herself upon her back. Once she got over the initial shock of being manhandled, Mariko glared up at her smirking lover, though it lacked any kind of bite to it. It was hard to be mad when you had a gorgeous naked man holding you down. Especially when you loved said naked man with every fiber of your being.

It had taken Mariko two years to come to terms with the fact that she loved Kakashi Hatake and had loved him since she was a kid. It still wasn't something she was ready to say out loud, and somehow Kakashi seemed to know that. He hadn't pressed the issue since the day she explained herself to him in front of the KIA stone.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just a tad full of yourself?" Kakashi asked.

A smile slowly began to form on Mariko's face. Raising her arms up to loop around his neck, one of her hands trailed up into his silver locks to bring him down closer to her.

"Once or twice, but I believe I prefer it when I'm full of you instead."

Needless to say, the two of them didn't go anywhere for a while after that.

* * *

Mariko arrived to her team's meeting place just three minutes before their designated time. Much to her surprise, and slight embarrassment, all three girls were there waiting for her. It seemed that they were just as punctual as their sensei.

"Alright girls, for your first day as official Genin, I have a special assignment for you!" Mariko announced, clasping her hands together.

Tora, Ima, and Akina shared near identical looks of fear. It only served to make inner Mariko giggle. These girls were seriously fun to mess with. Why didn't she become a Jonin instructor before now?

"Today you three are going to spend the entire day together, getting to know each other. You need to find some common ground. Something the three of you have in common." Mariko went on.

Tora snorted, her gaze sliding over to Akina as she crossed her arms over her chest. Akina met her gaze with the same look of annoyance. It was clear that neither girl had anything that they would agree on. Ima simply stood in-between her teammates, looking innocent and fragile.

"Where are you going to be, Mariko-sensei?" Ima asked.

Mariko grinned. "Oh I'll be around! Have fun!"

Before they could question her further, Mariko disappeared in the same flash as yesterday. The three stood there for a moment before Tora let out an annoyed sigh.

"She's going to go watch Kakashi-sensei test his team." Tora explained, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. "It's something she does every year, just for a chance to see him get his butt kicked. Lord only knows why, since it hasn't happened yet."

Ima looked at her blonde teammate questioningly. "But isn't his team Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto?"

"Yeah, it is." Tora nodded. "But Kakashi…Kakashi is almost as weird as Mariko-sensei."

"Oh…that doesn't sound so good."

"Yeah, it's not."

* * *

Kakashi had just finished giving his team the rules speech, when Mariko finally made it to the training grounds that he always held his test. Even though she had been pretty young, Mariko could remember her father holding his training sessions in the very same lot. Her own sensei had held most of her team meetings there too.

'Kakashi sure has gotten sentimental in his old age.' Mariko idly thought. The three kids disappeared quickly to hide somewhere, already at a disadvantage. They had split up instead of sticking together and coming up with a strategy. 'Apparently my girls aren't the only ones with teamwork issues. Though after the way Kakashi described them last night, I can't say this is a shocker.'

Mariko made herself comfortable in the high branches of a nearby tree. Her position was perfectly sealed so that none of the kids could see her, but Mariko knew Kakashi was aware of her presence. A few moments passed by with no movement from any of the kids. Mariko was beginning to wonder if she had misjudged their intelligence level until a flash of orange caught her attention. The groan that escaped her was entirely involuntarily as she caught sight of her little brother standing boldly across from Kakashi. He was actually calling his sensei out.

'Come on Naruto, show me that you got at least a little bit of dad's common sense!' Mariko mentally begged.

Even from the distance Mariko could still hear Kakashi's talking to Naruto.

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird."

Naruto came back quickly with, "Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your hair cut."

Mariko slapped her hands over her mouth to stifled her giggles. Dad's common sense no. Mom and Mariko's need to come back with a snarky remark to everything, check.

Her amusement died quickly as Naruto rushed headfirst at Kakashi. The kid only pulled back when Kakashi made a move to his weapons pouch. Naruto was all tensed up, prepared for a weapon, only to find his sensei holding a little orange book. Though no one knew it, matching looks of annoyance came to the two siblings faces. Naruto was annoyed because he wasn't being taken seriously, while Mariko was annoyed because she hated that book, the person who wrote it, and the fact that even as a jonin herself, Kakashi still pulled it out on her when they had their 'friendly' sparring sessions.

Naruto attacked Kakashi, only to have all of his moves countered with bored ease from the older ninja. Honestly, Mariko couldn't blame Kakashi for not taking the young boy seriously. This was just in bad taste.

The blonde boy made another move, only for Kakashi to end up crouching down behind him, his hands clasped together in what would appear to be the beginnings of a hand sign. Mariko, of course, knew better from experience. It was probably one of his favorite things to do to her when they were sparring. She slapped her face into the palm of her hand as Naruto went flying into the lake.

'Note to self: talk to Kakashi about inappropriate touching of his students. Especially MY little brother. It's one thing when the perv does it to me…'

After almost enough time to make Mariko worry that something had happened, Naruto finally pulled himself out of the water. The poor boy was obviously exhausted already, with the way he was shaking. Mariko wondered if Kakashi had told them to forgo their breakfast again. She had gotten onto him for that last year; being put through this test was cruel enough.

Then, without warning, seven Naruto's jumped out of the water into the air. To her shock all seven of them landed on the ground solidly. They weren't illusions. Of course, Kakashi still didn't seem all that impressed. At least, not until one of the clones grabbed him from behind. Mariko was just beginning to feel a bit of pride in her baby brother until the Kakashi in Naruto's grasp turned into Naruto.

'Replacement jutsu. One of Kakashi's favorite tricks.' Mariko held onto her branch, leaning further in to get a better view. 'Come on Naruto, don't fall for this one.'

And he did, which served in Mariko slapping her hand to her face again. It seemed like this was going to be the reoccurring theme of her day if things kept going as they did. But hey, at least things couldn't get worse than what they already were.

Or so she thought…

A glint of silver caught her eye, making her look to a tree not that far from Naruto. It only took her a second to realize that it was one of the two bells that Kakashi had tied at his waist.

'Oh…no…' she thought. 'Naruto's not stupid enough to…' said blonde began rushing to the little silver trinket. 'Oh god he is!'

Mariko could only watch in horror as her little brother was caught up into a rope trap causing him to dangle upside down. And for some reason, Mariko couldn't help but feel like this particular trap was meant more for her then for Naruto. At least in a metaphorical sense.

_Mariko giggled at the sight of the silver haired Genin dangling upside down. She really didn't think a simple rope trap would've caught him. From what her father told her mother Kakashi was supposed to be some sort of prodigy or whatever. If this guy was a prodigy then Mariko was gonna be the first female Hokage._

"_Silly Scarecrow-chan," one of Kakashi eyebrows twitched at the oddly inappropriate nickname she had dubbed him with. Mariko just giggled "I'm gonna tell Daddy that you were a meanie head that didn't do what you were supposed to!" her little face then went all serious, "You should smile more. Like now!"_

_Kakashi glared at the small girl, "What on earth are you talking about? I'm not smiling."_

_With amazing quickness Mariko reached out jerking Kakashi makes down revealing his entire face and the prominent frown._

_Mariko giggled like a mad man, "Upside down frown turns into a smile! Bye-bye!"_

_Before Kakashi could do or say anything Mariko was gone._

'Yup, this is Kakashi's way of getting back at me for trapping him like that.' Mariko decided as her lover finally appeared again, picking up the bell. Her thoughts were a little bitter at this point. 'Not my fault a genin couldn't handle a six year old academy student.'

The silver haired jonin was lecturing Naruto about falling for such an obvious trap when shuriken suddenly flew out of the trees, hitting Kakashi directly and causing him to fly backwards. Naruto screamed out at Sasuke for going too far, only for 'Kakashi' to turn into a log embedded with shuriken. Mariko shook her head slightly. Stupid kid; now he had given up his position for nothing.

"So that's where he was hiding." a voice drawled out.

Mariko turned narrowed eyes to Kakashi, who was now sitting beside her on the branch.

"After this we're going to spar, because you have insulted my family honor today." Mariko told him, her face dead serious. Kakashi only smirked. "And another thing. If you ever use that 'technique' on anyone again, especially Naruto, you're gonna-"

The rest of her tirade was cut off by a pair of familiar lips pressing down on hers. For just a moment, Mariko tried to resist in a futile attempt to stay stubborn. It didn't take too long for her will to cave, just like always. Just when she was beginning to respond, Mariko suddenly found herself lurching forward. After regaining her balance Mariko let out a growl of annoyance, her eyes narrowed.

"Damn you, Kakashi!"

She glanced back over to Naruto, who had just freed himself from Kakashi's trap… only to fall directly into another one. Shaking her head, Mariko stood up on the branch. Dusting the back of her dress off, she took off into the direction that Kakashi was in. It wasn't like he was trying hard to hide himself. When she found him, he was crouching on a tree branch reading his little book. Below him, in the clearing, was the female of his team…Sakura. Mariko landed on the branch beside him just as the girl let out a piercing scream, then fainted to the ground. Mariko paused for a moment before she realized what it must have been. Shaking her head in amusement, she leaned her lower body against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't you think you overdid it just a little bit?" Mariko teased.

"Maybe a bit, but she's got to learn to see through these things." Kakashi turned his head to look up at her accusingly, "And just who are you to be judging overdoing something like that, hm? I seem to remember a certain incident…"

Mariko's face flushed a tiny bit.

"I was six, for heaven's sake! You're a twenty-six year old jonin, so those are completely different circumstances!" Mariko defended. She glared down at him. "You're doing all of this on purpose, aren't you, you jerkface? Couldn't get back at me for it when we were kids, so now you're going after actual kids? Low Kakashi, low."

"I can go lower, wanna see?" Kakashi asked.

Mariko frowned down at him. Now was really not the time for being a pervert. At least not while one student was still on the loose; especially when that student was an Uchiha. Just as she was getting ready to scold him, Mariko found herself losing balance for the second time that day. Unfortunately, she was not able to regain her balance to stay in the tree. Instead, she found herself falling backwards, twenty feet to the ground. Thanks to years of training and pure instinct alone, Mariko was able to flip in the air, landing squarely on the ground in a crouched position.

She growled in annoyance. "Asshole!"

With ease she was able to find him again. This time, it was him and Sasuke having a stare down. Mariko decided to make herself comfortable in a nearby tree. In all honesty, she was eager to see what kind of skill Sasuke really had. The Uchiha Clan had always been well known for their prowess in battle; she doubted Sasuke wasn't every bit the prodigy people made him out to be.

Sasuke made the first move, throwing kunai at Kakashi. He easily avoided those, taunting Sasuke as he stated, "There's no point using normal attacks."

A little smirk came to Sasuke's face as he threw more kunai. Mariko watched in awe as it cut a rope trap that neither she nor Kakashi had noticed. The silver haired Jonin barely had time to dodge the array of kunai heading his way.

'He's good.' Mariko thought to herself.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, throwing out his left leg into a kick aimed for Kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked, grabbing onto the kid's ankle ,only to have his right fist swing forward. Kakashi managed to grab it in his left hand. Sasuke, however, was not finished; he brought his free leg up into another kick, which Kakashi blocked with his forearm. It was then that Mariko realized the pure brilliance of Sasuke's actions.

'With his hands full, Kakashi can't stop Sasuke from taking a bell with his free hand.' Mariko winced slightly. 'He's better than good…in fact, it's just a bit on the scary side.'

Sasuke's fingertips just barely brushed one of the little bells attached to Kakashi's pants before he was being thrown backwards. Both Sasuke and Kakashi slid back in almost identical crouched stances. Sasuke was panting ever so slightly, yet you could tell he was ready for anything. The look on his face was far from pleasant. Kakashi slowly stood up putting his hands into his pockets. Sasuke slowly followed his lead.

"Well, you are different from the other two, I'll give you that." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke huffed, his hands beginning to move quickly to form hand signs for fire style jutsus. Kakashi's astonishment mirrored Mariko's. She had plans for teaching Tora fire type jutsus after the girl gained more control over her chakra. But here, standing before the Jonin, was a genin, fresh from the academy, with this kind of skill?

A stream of fire issued from Sasuke's mouth, heading straight for Kakashi in a giant flaming ball. When he finally relented and the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the jonin. Wisely, Sasuke began to panic. His head jerked from left to right looking for any signs of Kakashi's presence.

"Where?" A familiar voice called out, answering the boy's silent question. A hand shot up through the ground latching on to Sasuke's leg. "I'm where you'd least expect me."

Sasuke screamed as Kakashi pulled him underground. He then appeared to the now buried from the neck down Sasuke in a squatted position.

"Right under your feet; Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." He told Sasuke who was visibly trying to escape. "Can't move huh? That was ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill."

Sasuke turned his head away, clearly embarrassed by his defeat.

Kakashi continued on with his lecture. "You have talent and you were right. You are different from the others." He stood up. "But different isn't always better." He turned his back on the Uchiha, pulling his book out again in the process. "They say the nail that sticks up, gets hammered down."

Mariko's eyes crossed at the stupid saying her lover had just used.

'Way to state the painfully obvious, Scarecrow.'

She hopped down from the tree just as Kakashi started her way. He, of course, had his nose back into his book.

"So, what did you think?" She asked casually as they headed back to the designated meeting place.

"He has serious potential." Kakashi mused, flipping a page in his book. "More than I can say for the other two."

Mariko hummed thoughtfully turning her gaze up to the sky as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Interesting…"

Kakashi glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What's that?"

"Your chances of getting laid tonight." She told him casually.

"Oh?" Kakashi played along. He put his book away. "And how are they looking?"

"Not good Kakashi." She shook her head walking away from him. "Not good at all."

Kakashi chuckled softly reaching out snagging her wrist. He pulled her back to him. Mariko's indignant cries were silenced when Kakashi's lips fell onto her. A small part of Mariko in the back of her mind cursed her inability to push him away. A guy was NOT supposed to have this kind of power over HER. Yet here he was, making her knees weak, her heart race, and her mind forget all the reasons she SHOULD be irritated at him for. She returned his kiss just as slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. When they finally parted for breath, she looked at him with narrow eyes.

"We are so having angry sex tonight."

Kakashi chuckled again resting his forehead against hers. "Only if I get to be on top."

Mariko mock-scoffed, pulling away. "Not a chance sweetheart."

"Well," Kakashi drawled, pulling his mask up, "I really should be checking in on your brother, though I have a feeling I know exactly where he is."

Mariko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Where's that, Mr. Fortune Teller?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kakashi teased. He slapped her on the ass before teleporting away.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it now."

In no time, Mariko made it back to the site, only to groan in annoyance at what she saw.

"Gah! You're killing me, smalls!"

Tied to the middle stump was a unhappy looking Naruto. Unknown to him, his older sister was just as displeased. Soon enough, a disappointed looking Sasuke and Sakura joined. They each plopped down to the ground dejectedly. Kakashi stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling? That's too bad. Oh," he held up a finger, "by the way, about this exercise. I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto instantly cheered with excitement. Sakura looked down right shocked. Sasuke didn't really react. Mariko shook her head as Sakura started jumping up and down in joy.

'You poor naïve little fools.'

"Then that means all three of us…" Naruto stuttered in eagerness, "All three of us—"

"Yes," Kakashi gave them his famous crinkled eyed smile. "All three of you are being dropped from the program, permanently."

Mariko winced slightly at the sharp tone Kakashi's voice had taken. Twenty or not, it still made her shiver in distaste. She had only heard it a handful of times, but every time it had been when she had royally screwed up. She honestly felt a little bad for all three of them.

She ignored most of the conversation as Kakashi explained to them how they had all failed to realize the reason behind the test. For a moment, she scoffed when he proceeded to pull a kunai on Sasuke. Still, she knew he had a point that needed to be proven. Her face softened when he walked over to the K.I.A. stone. Thoughts of Daichi, Hiro, and Yuri; all of the ninja that had been lost ran through her mind as he explained it to them. After he told them to eat lunch before he gave them a second chance, he disappeared.

Mariko wasn't the least bit surprised when he appeared beside her. She didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a moment before Kakashi broke it with a soft sigh.

"Mari—"

"Don't…I…I get why you do this and a part of me agrees. They need to know what their getting into if they want to become ninja. Still," Mariko looked at the three youngsters with empathic eyes, "I know how badly Sasuke wants his revenge, Naruto's dream to become Hokage, and Sak…" she shook her head, "Okay, I got nothing for her, but two out of three ain't bad! To see those dreams get crushed…it's a little heartbreaking to say the least…"

Kakashi glanced over at her somberly. "I understand that too. But they need to learn now that they have to function as a team. They may not like it, or each other, but if they can't learn to get along, then there's no point in letting them become ninja who will only jeopardize their team and their missions with their own arrogance and selfishness."

Mari shook her head. "Your right, your right, but….you do know that I will be very…distraught if my brothers don't pass."

"Brothers?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hey, I changed enough of that brat's diapers to be able to call him a little brother." Mariko defended only to notice something down in the field. "Hey…they're feeding Naruto."

"Oh really?" Kakashi mused looking down at them. He stood up. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared again. Mariko watched in amusement as Kakashi made a grand show of being displeased with them for 'breaking the rules'. It was taking all of Mariko's self-control to keep from laughing her ass off right now. Kakashi could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be. Initially freaked, the three of them quickly stood their ground together as a team, choosing to go down together if need be. They were absolutely adorable!

A few tense moments went by before Kakashi said two words that Mariko never thought she'd hear him say.

"You pass!"

None of them seemed to get it at first; not that Mariko blamed any of them. With anyone else, it was simple; with Kakashi…you just couldn't be too sure.

She fanned herself with her hand, trying to control the burning sting in her nose that signaled the coming of tears.

'Don't you fucking cry.' she told herself.

Naruto's blue eyes filled up with tears. "He's uh…you know…he's kinda cool."

'Don't you fucking cry.'

Then Kakashi did this poor good guy impression, stating that Team Seven would officially begin their missions tomorrow. Tears poured down Naruto's face as he began blubbering about being a ninja.

She lost it.

Kakashi quickly dismissed them before returning to Mariko who was grinning from ear to ear. Before he could say a single word she lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She peppered his face in kisses before pulling back slightly with a grin.

"Okay… maybe you can be on top for a little while.

* * *

Mariko found her girls sitting outside of a little dumpling shop, enjoying a helping of the delicious little morsels and chatting with an ease that caught her off guard.

"So, did you three find some common ground?" she asked propping her hands on her hips.

Tora nodded. "Yup, we sure did."

Together, the three of them reached under the table before producing a large banner with a crudely drawn picture of, what Mariko assumed was supposed to be, Sasuke with a giant red x crossing his face.

"We've now formed the," Akina began before all three of them joined in together.

"We Don't Care For Sasuke Uchiha Club!"

The older woman blinked a few times. It certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she told them to find something they all could agree on. She shrugged though before snagging a dumpling.

"Eh, it works."

**I decided to go ahead and post even thought I only got two reviews. (As I said earlier my sister no longer counts.) But it was half done already and now that it's posted I'm done with all of my pre-made chapters. So even if I don't get reviews updating may take me a bit longer. Its getting close to finals for me here so I wouldn't expect another update until later this month unless I get bitten by the writing bug. **

**A few points I'd like to make. Yes that was a Sandlot quote and I regret nothing. The reason why you don't see what happened between the three girls is because this is a story about Kakashi and Mariko not their teams. The only reason Team 7 is so heavily featured here is because they were with Kakashi. I want to do a little side story from this that will focus solely on the three girls and their growth as teammates, friends, and eventually sisters; just not sure when that will happen. **

**Last thing; there will be occasional Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Personally I don't like Sakura all that much anymore. She has recently pissed me off to new extremes. My character Tora is ever so slightly anti-social, she does not like Sasuke or Sakura at all and will not hesitate to say it. Mariko just doesn't know Sakura all that well but when she starts getting rough with Naruto it doesn't help her opinion at all. Akina and Ima just pretty much like everyone except Sasuke. I'm not gonna try to go out of my way to make these characters miserable but I am going to stay true to my ocs personalities. **


	17. Chapter 15

**Finals are done and I passed them all! I just found out today so I did this for you all out of the pure goodness of my heart. Now I'm going to go see Iron Man 3 for the second time with my brothers and cousins! Have a blast guys. **

Chapter 15

Mariko leaned against a tree as she watched her team try to climb trees. They had been going at it for the last hour or so with very little results. Actually to be honest Tora seemed to be the only one that made any kind of progress. Not that it surprised Mariko. With her prior training and leaning towards being a medic she actually had a sort of handle on chakra control. Still it wasn't like she was blowing the other two out of the water though. Ima wasn't using enough, Akina was using too much, and Tora seemed to have a problem with keeping the balance.

They hit the ground again almost simultaneously making Mariko wince.

A chorus of painful groans rang out for a moment before they began to pick themselves off the ground. Akina was rubbing at her back while Ima held her head in one hand. Tora glared at her tree before looking over at Mariko.

"Ok Mariko-sensei what's the catch?" the blonde demanded.

Mariko blinked, "Catch?"

Tora nodded, "Yeah, the catch. How do you do this without falling on your face?"

"Or butt." Akina interjected wincing slightly.

"Or butt." Tora added.

Mariko grinned, "It sure did take you long enough," she pushed herself off of the tree with a little smirk. Her voice became teasing "And you're not gonna like what I tell you."

Akina's shoulder's slumped, "That doesn't surprise me."

"The key is to relax." Mariko explained. The owl like looks the girls were giving her made her roll her eyes, "It's really not as hard as you're all making it out to be. Don't worry about how high you get or anything else. Clear your mind and relax your bodies that's how you get a good chakra flow." She waved to the trees, "Try again."

The three glanced at each other wearily before looking back to their teacher.

"That's it?" Ima asked cautiously.

"Just relaxing?" Akina couldn't help but be a little dubious.

"Would I lie to you three?" Mariko shot back.

The three shared one more look before turning back to their separate trees. They each took a moment to do as Mariko had instructed then they concentrated on balancing their chakra. At the same time the three shot off towards the trees. Mariko watched with a satisfied smile as each girl zoomed up the tree. They were all keeping up with each other fairly nicely passing by their previous markers with ease. That was until their concentration was broken by a loud voice breaking the peaceful tranquility of the forest. Even Mariko found herself jumping at the unexpected sound.

"Have no fear! Naruto Uzumaki is here!"

The three came falling back to the ground at a height that wouldn't kill them but would probably make Naruto wish it had. Mariko hissed as they all thudded to the ground. They were definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

Naruto came bursting into the clearing just in time to see the girls lying sprawled out on the forest floor. He looked at them for a moment before looking at Mariko.

"Hey Mariko-sensei, you teaching them to be lazy or what?"

Mariko felt her old twitch come back.

Tora raised a hand up, "As soon as the ringing stops and the stars go away I'm kicking your ass Uzumaki."

"Ditto," Akina agreed before whimpering, "I think I broke my butt…is that even possible?"

Mariko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "Tailbone yes, butt…not sure." She glanced over to Ima's still prone form, "You ok Ima?"

"No," Ima answered, "I think I may have broken every bone in my body…thanks Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto looked upset, "What I do?"

Mariko shook her head as she headed over to check on her girls.

"Where's your keeper Naruto?" she asked over her shoulder.

Naruto went to answer only to find himself being hit on the head with enough force to send him face first into the ground.

"You idiot!" Sakura admonished him angrily, "What were you thinking running off in the middle of our training session like that?"

"Ow! Jeeze Sakura you don't have to be so violent." Naruto sat up rubbing at the giant whelp on his head.

Sakura raised her fist to hit him again a stern voice stopped her.

"That's enough Sakura," Kakashi told her as he and Sasuke joined them. "We don't want to take him to the hospital with a concussion," he glanced away from his two students to see Mariko helping hers up. He grinned under his mask, "Ah Mariko, what a pleasant surprise."

Mariko eyed him as she helped Ima up, "Surprise my ass. You knew exactly where I'd be today."

"Not really," Kakashi tried to defend himself, "After all it's a pretty big forest."

The look on her face clearly said she didn't believe a word he was saying, not even a little. Naruto and Sakura looked between the two Jonin in confusion. Sasuke just looked bored. Tora, Ima, and Akina were too preoccupied with making sure there were no broken bones to care how their teacher was acting with another one. Even if they had they would've have been bothered by it. One Tora already knew about their relationship, and two Akina and Ima had quickly learned to accept their sensei's odd personality. She was pretty casual with just about everyone.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you know Mariko-sensei?" Naruto asked looking at his teacher suspiciously.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, his one eye shinning in amusement.

"Well I suppose you can say that," he looked to Mariko expectantly, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your team Rabbit?"

Mariko placed her hands on her hips haughtily, "Aren't you going to introduce me to yours Scarecrow?"

The two Genin teams watched their sensei's stare each other down. After a moment Kakashi motioned over to his team lazily.

"You already know Naruto," the blonde grinned, "So meet Sakura Haruno," the pinkette smiled sweetly, "And Sasuke Uchiha," The raven haired boy merely stared off to the side. Kakashi motioned to Mariko, "Team; Mariko Namikaze."

This seemed to peak both Sakura and Sasuke's interest.

"Namikaze? Does that mean you're related to the Yondaime Mariko-sensei?" Sakura inquired politely.

Mariko nodded, "Clever girl. He was my father."

This seemed to surprise all of the kids.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? I've only known her for four years. She at least should have told me!"

"All right that's enough!" Mariko clapped her hands loudly silencing them all. She looked at her team, "I didn't tell you because it's not important. My personal life is my business."

"That's right," Kakashi agreed as he casually draped his arm around Mariko's waist pulling her up next to him, "You all should respect Mariko-sensei's privacy."

Mariko looked up at him, her eye twitching in annoyance.

Sasuke eyed the two Jonin closely. He had been the only one to not outwardly express any form of surprise at the identity of Mariko's father. He couldn't place it but there was something familiar about her…

Feeling eyes on her Mariko looked away from Kakashi to see dark onyx eyes trained intently her way. Her heart clenched a little when she noted that the greatly resembled his mother, Mikoto, a woman Mariko had always held in high regard. She also mourned the smiling little boy that he had been when she left the village years ago. Thanks to years of training though none of that showed on her face as she stared evenly back at him.

"Something wrong cockatoo?" she teased using her old nickname for him.

Sasuke flinched as the name stirred up long forgotten memories.

"I remember you." He stated monotonously.

Mariko gave him a grin, "I should hope so. I changed enough of your diapers when you were a baby."

She was inwardly cackling like a witch as Sasuke's face flushed a light shade of pink. He jerked his head away from the others to try to hide it. Sakura however seemed to have gained a much more fascinating interest in Mariko. She was suddenly standing at the Jonin's side staring up at Mariko with stars in her eyes.

"You knew Sasuke when he was a baby? Did he smile a lot? Was he really, really cute?"

The pink haired girl's sudden exuberant questions took Mariko back for a second.

"Yeah he was cute…thought he was a girl for the first week of his life, but he was cute."

Naruto automatically began to guffaw loudly. Even Mariko's own team looked amused. Sasuke's flush became even brighter as his embarrassment increased.

"Shut up."

Mariko couldn't help but laugh, teasing him was gonna be fun. That much was obvious.

"So how long have you guys known each other sensei?" Akina asked.

"Too long, ever since I was a child." Mariko told her dryly.

Naruto whistled slightly with his hands behind his head, "Wow so you two would know each other's strengths and weaknesses in fights, right? I mean, if you know each other so well…"

"What are you saying Naruto?" Sakura asked with a annoyed frown.

Mariko narrowed her eyes slightly at the boy. She had a feeling she knew what he was trying to get at.

"I'd say I know some of Kakashi's trick but not all of them."

Tora glared at Naruto, "You better not be implying what I think you are Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "What's the harm? I'm just curious which one of them is better."

Mariko rolled her eyes crossing her arms, "I'm not going to spark Kakashi just so you can be amused Naruto."

"Aww come on Mariko-sensei!" Naruto tried to implore. Only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"Sorry but no Naruto."

The blonde pouted for a moment before a sly little smirk started to cross his face. Tora knew that smirk far too well. Her guard went up.

"What's with the smirk Naruto?"

"Well…I've heard that you've never actually been able to beat Kakashi-sensei in a fight," Naruto told Mariko.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was pushing buttons that would only lead to a bad outcome for him one way or another tonight.

Mariko's brow furrowed in annoyance, "That's because he's a dirty cheat."

"I don't cheat Mariko. You simply can't keep up with me." Kakashi shot back.

"Excuse me?" Mariko turned to look at him, "Did you just say that I can't keep up with you? Really? Those are the words that your choosing to use at this moment?"

Kakashi merely shrugged. Either way he was screwed.

Naruto glanced at Mariko, "Is it true?"

Mariko looked back at Naruto, "I can run circles around Kakashi any day. Speed is not the issue here."

Kakashi shook his head, "I wasn't making it the issue. I was simply saying you have no idea what I'll do next and I can at least make a guess to your next move."

"So now you're saying I'M predictable?" Mariko threw her head back with a hollow laugh, "That's rich."

"I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly," Ima mumbled to her teammates.

Tora and Akina nodded in agreement unable to take their eyes away from the scene.

"Fine then let's go Mr. Man. Right here right now." Mariko demanded.

"Fine," Kakashi agreed.

Tora reached over slaping the smirking Naruto upside the head, "Good job!"

"Ow!"

The two jonin moved a safe distance away from their respective teams to keep them out of the crossfire. Mariko was glaring slightly at her silver haired lover a little annoyed. Kakashi simply followed her with his hands dug into his pockets.

"I hope you know Kakashi I won't hold back because your students are here." She warned him, "They're gonna see you get your ass kicked by a girl."

Kakashi smirked at her, "Not likely."

Mariko raised an eyebrow, "Oh you think?"

"Well I have no intention of getting injured." He gave her a questioning look, "Unless you'd rather we not have sex tonight."

Mariko's face blushed slightly. It was rare that anything sexual could make her do that but Mariko didn't like talking about stuff like that around kids under the age of eighteen. They might not have been able to hear them but it didn't change how she felt.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mariko demanded, "Really? While kids are watching?"

Kakashi shrugged, "They'll learn about it anyway eventually. What? Are you embarrassed that they might hear about our love life?"

Mariko gave him a blank glare, "I'm gonna lay you flat on your ass."

"You mean the ass you like seeing every morning?" Kakashi teased with his crinkled eyed smile, "Just don't bruise it."

"Really?" Mariko asked monotonously with an unimpressed look. "That was…I can't…" she shook her head, "You amaze me sometimes Kakashi."

"Well thank you."

"I didn't say it was a good amazing now did I?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Oh right, my bad. You normally use that one after—,"

Mariko threw senbon at him her face flushing again, "Shut up!"

Kakashi dodged the needles only to have one barely knick his vest. He appeared by Mariko's side.

"My, my, my, a little touchy today aren't we?" he teased.

Mariko's eye twitched, "You wanna see touchy? I'll show you touchy."

She threw her fist out to punch him. Kakashi ducked down just in time to miss the blow getting out of Mariko's reach. Her fist collided with the ground causing it to fracture slightly. The kids watched in awe from the sidelines.

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto cheered.

"I didn't know someone could be that strong," Sakura mused slightly.

Tora cupped her hands around her mouth, "Kick his butt Mariko-sensei!"

Mariko smirked at Kakashi slightly as she stood up straight, "Got out of the way pretty quickly didn't ya Kakashi?"

"Did I tell you I have no intention of getting hurt during this?" Kakashi asked her. He folded his arms across his chest, "We both know that you can't go too long without sex."

"Gah!" Mariko throw her hands up in the air glaring at him, "What is with you?! You're doing this just to piss me off aren't you?"

"Now why would I do something like that?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Because you're a jackass." Mariko replied with no hesitation.

"Go Mariko-sensei!" the three girls cheered on their teacher.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sasuke seemed to be the only one not interested.

Kakashi chuckled, "But I'm a jackass you can't seem to stay away from."

Mariko snorted, "Maybe not after today. Besides, your chances of getting any tonight are pretty nonexistent at this point buddy."

"Really?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow up.

Mariko nodded with a smirk, "Really."

"We'll see about that."

"Are all men this egotistical or are you just a rare exception?" Mariko asked looking up at the sky.

Kakashi chuckled, "This is actually pretty fun. You should try it sometime."

Mariko eyed him for a moment before disappearing in her normal fashion. Kakashi calmly stood in place waiting for Mariko to make a move.

"Man, Mariko-sensei is fast." Ima commented.

Akina nodded, "Yeah I don't think I've ever seen someone move like she does."

"I agree," Sakura watched her sensei standing calmly, "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is gonna do now…"

Mariko appeared directly in front of Kakashi in a flash throwing her fist out into another punch. This time it was dead center in Kakashi abdomen. Yet when her fist made contact a large cloud of smoke appeared and a log is in Kakashi place. Mariko growled in irritation.

"Son of a bitch! I should have known that dirty bastard would hav—,"

Kakashi appeared behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her own arms and waist.

"You were saying?" he asked in amusement.

Mariko glanced over her shoulder at him, "That you're a no good cheat."

"I told you, I don't cheat." Kakashi reminded her.

"I consider this cheating." She smirked slightly, "But then again maybe I've gotten used to it by now."

Kakashi glanced down at her curiously, "What are you—,"

'Mariko' disappeared in his arms much the same way that other Kakashi had. The silver haired Jonin only had a moment to react as a metal fan came zooming his way. He dodged it before watching as the real Mariko caught it easily. She gave him a coy little smirk. Kakashi shook his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Mariko paused for a moment glancing around cautiously for him.

"Looking for something?" his voice called out to her.

Mariko whipped around. He was standing upside down on a branch.

"Really? What are you a monkey now?"

"Nope!" Kakashi told her, "Just a distraction."

The Kakashi clone disappeared. Mariko didn't have time to react when the real Kakashi appeared behind him making a very familiar hand sign that had her frozen in shock.

"A Thousand Years of Pain!"

The students could only stand there and stare in horror. Even the normally stoic Sasuke couldn't conceal his shock. It had been weird when Kakashi had first used that on Naruto but to use it on a grown woman like this…

"Is that even legal?" Tora asked looking disturbed. "I want to say it's not because it certainly doesn't look it."

The other three girls were too stunned to speak. All three of their faces were a bright cherry red.

Naruto paled at the sight remembering all too well when Kakashi had done that to him. Still Mariko-sensei didn't go flying like he did. She squealed a bit in shock before spinning around to slap the living hell out of Kakashi her eyes alight with fire.

"You asshole!"

Kakashi blocked his face just in time before slipping away back to the trees.

"Whoops."

Mariko glowered at him before disappearing only to reappear directly in front of him. She leaned in close to whisper lowly.

"Consider yourself celibate until further notice Hatake." She reappeared by her girls, "Let's go you three."

The three girls silently did as their teacher commanded.

Kakashi reappeared beside his own students.

"Well Naruto how was that for a spar?"

Naruto regarded his teacher for a moment before speaking.

"I think if you wake up tomorrow with everything attached you're a lucky man."

* * *

Mariko left the bathroom wrapped in a towel rubbing another one through her damp hair as she entered their bedroom. Kakashi was lounging in the bed reading his book. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other since their little spar earlier that afternoon. Kakashi for one was waiting for Mariko to finish stewing over her anger. He had learned long ago to simply let her cool off before he tried to do anything to appease her.

Mariko threw the towel she had been drying her hair with at Kakashi catching him square in the face before casually turning back around to pick up her brush from the dresser. Kakashi pulled the towel off of him tossing it to the side with a semi annoyed look. He could see her smirk through the mirror as she brushed out her hair. He continued reading only to pause for a moment when she dropped the towel covering her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he made an observation that she was taking a little bit longer than necessary to search through her drawers for something to sleep in.

He kept his eyes focused on the book, "Your attempt to taunt me isn't going to work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mariko replied as she pulled out one of his shirts slipping it over her head. She then turned to look at him with her hands on her hips, "Why would I want to taunt you anyway?"

"Considering what you said earlier?"

"Oh yeah…the whole celibacy thing, have fun with that." Mariko turned around walking out of the room.

Kakashi put his book down a little surprised, "Where are you going?"

"My old room." She told him from the hallway, "Goodnight."

The sound of the door closing effectively ended the conversation. Kakashi sighed a bit. Really she could be a bit of a drama queen but for some unexplained reason he loved her.

Mariko slipped into the bed that she hadn't slept in for years. It was still comfortable enough but Mariko found she was unable to sleep. She had gotten too used to having another body lying there beside her but there was no way she was going to suck up her pride and go back in there. No way in hell. She would rather live deal with flying ramen bowels and demon cats again then that.

She was tossing and turning trying to force herself to go to sleep when the door opened. Kakashi was standing there leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"You know if you wanted an apology you could have gone about it differently. Threatening me with celibacy won't do much." He said.

Mariko kept her eyes closed, "Who said I want an apology and better yet who said the celibacy was a threat?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her as he walked into the room, "Please Mariko, you're not exactly impossible to read."

Mariko sat up her lips puckered slightly, "If this is your idea of an apology let me stop your right now and tell you that it sucks."

"Who said I was apologizing yet?" He shot back sitting beside her. "You haven't given me a chance to actually do it yet."

Mariko sat there staring at him with a blank face waiting for him to begin.

"I'm sorry I used that technique in front of the kids." Kakashi didn't fail to miss her eye roll at the word 'technique'. He held up his right hand, "I swear I won't be using it again."

She stared at him for a moment with an unreadable to expression. After a few seconds she cracked.

"Damnit man! Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kakashi asked, a little amused.

Mariko glared at him with her arms crossed. She looked a bit like a pouting child.

"No matter how badly you piss me off I can never stay mad at you! It's not fair. I can hold grudges with the best of them for decades but I can't seem to stay mad at you for more than five minutes."

Kakashi tried to repress his smirk.

"Sorry," he told her halfheartedly, "Are you coming to bed now?"

Mariko raised an eyebrow up at him, "I am in bed. Goodnight."

She laid back down turning to give him her back. Kakashi stared at her for a moment.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

Kakashi sighed shaking his head. Mariko felt the bed shift as he stood up from it. She was waiting to hear him leave the room when she suddenly found herself being scooped up into the air.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded as Kakashi walked out of the room with her in his arms.

Kakashi looked down at her, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to bed since we both know that neither one of us will get a good night's sleep with other the other. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Mariko frowned up at him, "I'm not being stubborn I—," he dropped her down on their bed indignantly, "Kakashi you know I don't like bei—,"

Her protestation was cut off when Kakashi crawled over her placing a deep kiss to her lips. Her brain stopped working at that point as her body automatically did what it wanted without her say. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him down closer to her.

Celibacy was for kids anyway.

**So a part of me feels like Kakashi was a bit out of character being so bluntly sexual with Mariko but I just couldn't resist it. It was fun. I would also like to say that this chapter has not been beta proof read. My beta/sister is graduating this Saturday then she leaves for boot camp next week. This chapter is dedicated to her. I love you Kitty and I'm gonna miss being able to randomly text you and rp with you until three in the morning. I'm super proud of what you're doing and now that you're totally gonna kick butt! **


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mariko led her team to the Hokage building after completing their latest mission. All three girls looked positively exhausted. Mariko couldn't blame them; she would have been too if she had to chase around two toddlers who were clearly addicted to some kind of narcotic.

"I'm never having kids," Tora finally said, "Ever."

"Me neither," Ima agreed. Her normally high pigtails were lopsided from the insistent tugging she had endured.

Mariko chuckled a bit before something caught her eye. Madame Shijimi was walking out of the building holding a very familiar feline. Like she had sensed Mariko the cat turned beady eyes on the redhead. The two of them shared intense looks of hatred before Shijimi turned the corner disappearing from view. The three girls stared at their sensei in confusion.

"Uh Mariko-sensei…was there a reason you were glaring at that lady's cat?" Ima asked.

"We don't have a pleasant history." Mariko replied tersely. She walked into the building muttering under her breath, "Of course evil doesn't die so easily."

The girls watched go all still equally confused.

"Was she talking about the lady or the cat?" Akina asked.

Tora shook her head as she began to follow after Mariko, "Who knows with her."

Ima giggled a bit in agreement while Akina sighed wondering why her grandfather had given her a teacher so strange. They caught up with Mariko. The older woman was quickly back to her normal self but slowly getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked on. The girls knew why. Their sensei was a stickler for being on time. She didn't like being late or having to wait. If you told her three o'clock then that meant three o'clock. They were supposed to meet with the Hokage at two ten for the next mission. Here it was two twenty and they still weren't being allowed entrance.

"I give her five more minutes before she just barges in," Tora whispered lowly to her teammates.

Ima shook her head, "I don't even give her a minute. She's gonna go off at any moment."

Akina frowned, "Mariko-sensei wouldn't do that. It's so disresp—,"

**BAM!**

"What the hell! Mariko! You can—,"

"Shut it Iruka! We've been waiting out there for ten minutes! Just give my team a mission so we can leave!"

"Now, now Mariko, waiting ten minutes isn't that bad."

"Gah! I should have known it was your team making us late Kakashi!"

All three girls' faces paled as they peered into the office. Mariko was practically glaring daggers at a slightly amused looking Kakashi. His own team stood behind him with wide eyed expressions. The other council members and Iruka all looked a cross between tired and annoyed. Sarutobi was simply sitting back with his pipe in his mouth enjoying the show. Akina waved brightly at him.

"Hi grandpa!"

Sarutobi smiled at her before looking to Mariko, "I was just about to give team seven their mission before you let yourself in. Wait a moment longer and we'll get right to your team Mariko, I promise."

Mariko huffed crossing her arms but otherwise remained silent. Team thirteen came to stand behind her.

Sarutobi smirked before looking back to Kakashi's team.

"As I was saying, since Naruto is so set to prove to us he's no longer a child pulling pranks, I've decided to give you a C-Rank mission."

Mariko's annoyance fell away into surprise. Was the old man senile? She had been a Genin for nearly a full year before her team was given a mission of that rank. These kids barely had a month under their collective belt. Naruto however was grinning from ear to ear.

"You'll be bodyguards for a very important man. Send in our visitor."

All of them turned to the door Mariko _hadn't _cracked when she slammed it open. It slid to the side revealing a tan older man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Mariko grimaced a bit when she finally recognized him. Was today 'walk down memory alley' and she just didn't get the memo?

"What's with these snot nosed twerps? You can't expect me to believe their really ninjas." Tazuna slurred slightly, "Especially the little one with the stupid look on his face."

Mariko's eye twitched remembering him saying something similar to her years ago. Naruto was the only one who laughed until he realized out of everyone, including Mariko's girls, he was the shortest.

"I'll destroy you!" Naruto ranted. Kakashi held him back by the scruff of his jacket.

"You can't destroy the client Naruto."

"Even if they are racist against short people," Mariko mumbled.

Tazuna eyed her momentarily as he took another swig of his drink, "You're a bit taller then I remember but not by much."

"Yeah well your drunker then I remember." Mariko shot back, "And older and fa—,"

Her insults were cut off by Kakashi's other free hand clasping around her mouth.

"Do I need to buy you a muzzle?" he asked.

Mariko glared at him.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to regain control of the situation, "You'll be escorting Tazuna back to his country; the Land of Waves where he is building a bridge."

"And I expect you three to get me there even if it costs your lives."

Mariko rolled her eyes. Could anyone say over dramatic much?

"You'll leave in an hour from the gates." Sarutobi told them, "Dismissed."

Kakashi let go of Naruto who was still looking perturbed by the drunkards insult. The two Jonin shared a look before team seven headed out leaving team thirteen for their next assignment.

"Now for you three," Sarutobi looked down to his list, "How about helping one of the councilors' wife do the shopping?"

"What, are her arms broken?" Tora mumbled lowly so only her teammates could hear her.

Ima nudged Akina, "Come on he's your grandpa. Can't you do something to get us a better mission?"

Akina gave her an uncharacteristically hard glare, "I can but I won't."

She folded her arms and turned away from them. Ima and Tora let the subject go.

"We'll take it." Mariko told him. She motioned for the girls, "Come on, I'll buy you three lunch before we start."

"Oh yay ramen," Akina muttered making a face up at the ceiling as they followed after her.

"Are you paying for it?" Mariko asked.

"…No…"

"Then shut up." Mariko came to a stop when she noticed Kakashi standing casually against the wall. She motioned the girls ahead, "Go ahead I'll catch up with you three here in a bit."

"Whatever…" Tora shook her head.

Mariko watched them walk away before heading over to Kakashi with her hands laced behind her back. She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"So your first mission as a Jonin instructor, think you're up to the challenge?" Mariko teased.

Kakashi regarded her lazily with his arms crossed over his chest, "I handled you for six years. I think three Genin for a couple of days will be a piece of cake. At least I know they're not spawns of Satan." He pushed himself off of the wall slipping his hands down into his pockets, "Think you can handle being alone?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to go out with Anko every night and get wasted beyond all reason." Mariko threw her arms up in the air, "I'm off the chain!"

"…Maybe I should leave Pakun with you to keep an eye on things…"

"Only if you want to come home to find a one of us dead,"

"Seriously Mariko, try to not cause too much trouble while I'm gone." Kakashi told her.

Mariko rolled her eyes, "Please what do you expect me to do? Go on some kind of drunken bender? Crawl into the bed of the first guy who catches my eye?" she looked at him for a second. Her brow furrowed, "You do don't you? You don't think I'm going to stay true."

"I never said that," Kakashi quickly stated, "But now that you mention it, the thought has crossed my mind…"

Mariko frowned. A part of her was pissed and hurt by Kakashi's assumption but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him; he had good reason to be concerned. Mariko hadn't hidden the fact that she had been in more than a few relationships during her time with Tsunade. Some of which had gotten physical but never lasted long. And since he had told her that he loved her and she still hadn't said it back it was only natural that he would question her commitment to their relationship.

"Out of everything in the world there is to question the one thing that you don't have to is this," Mariko spoke softly. She stared at Kakashi with rare serious eyes, "When you come back I'll be waiting for you and only you."

"I know that but," Kakashi reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from Mariko's face. He gave her a crinkled eyed smile, "Sometimes it's nice to hear it."

Mariko snorted, "You can be such a woman sometimes."

"Oh really?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He pulled her into him pressing their bodies together, "I believe that we both know that isn't the case. Now don't we?"

Mariko smirked, "Maybe, but it's not like you've got the time to remind me right now. You'll just have to save it for when you come home."

Kakashi hummed slightly before leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, "Don't try to cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Can't promise anything, I really wasn't kidding about the whole going out with Anko thing," Mariko admitted, she smiled up at him softly, "But for you I'll hold back on the drinking. I'll only get a little tipsy."

Kakashi shook his head, "Trust me, the whole village and I thank you."

"Asshole," Mariko mumbled with a small smile. She gave his shoulder a small nudge, "Go on and get ready, you don't need to be late when there's a client waiting on you. There'll be plenty of time for you to tease me when you get back. Just keep your eye on those kids."

"You mean Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi stated, "I've gotten the impression that you don't really care for Sakura."

"I don't know Sakura," Mariko corrected him, "I have no qualms with her as a person but I'm just saying that if your team was mine and she continued to be rude to Naruto…the end results would not be pretty."

Kakashi snorted slightly, "Trust me when I say I believe you," he gave her a smile, "Though I have to admit that you're doing well with your team, better than what I thought you would at least."

Mariko frowned slightly, "I know that was meant as a compliment but I feel slightly insulted. My girls are a unique bunch of individuals who I'm proud to say have come quite a way since they first joined forces. Did I tell you that they bonded over their shared detestation for Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked at her incredulously, "You're kidding."

"Not even," Mariko chuckled a bit, "They started their own little club for it too. Even refused to let Naruto join because of his kiss with Sasuke…he looked mighty disappointed."

"They sure are strange, which makes you their ideal teacher." Kakashi mused.

"Now that I take as a compliment," Mariko told him with a smirk. She patted his shoulder, "Maybe our time apart will give you some new material because your stuff is nearly getting as old as you are."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her, "I'm only four years older than you."

"And it shows every day," Mariko teased. She leaned up to kiss his cloth covered cheek, "I'll see you when you get back."

Without giving him any chance to make some kind of comment Mariko headed off to Ichiraku. When she got there the girls were already in the middle of enjoying their lunch. Mariko waved at Teuchi with a warm smile. The older man gave her one in return.

"Did you tell Kakashi-sensei goodbye Mariko-sensei?" Ima asked casually as the woman dropped down on the stool beside her.

"Yeah," Mariko shrugged casually cupping her face into her hands leaning her elbows on the counter, "It's going to be a little weird having the house to myself. I don't know who I'm gonna miss more though, him or Naruto."

Tora tapped her fingertips on the counter, "It'll be weird to not have the knucklehead popping out of nowhere on me." She paused for a moment to think, "I don't think I've gone a day without seeing him since I moved here."

"Being separated from your best friend is hard…" Akina commented softly gazing down at her half-finished bowl of ramen.

All of them looked at her curiously.

"Who do you consider to be your best friend Akina?" Tora asked, "I mean you have a lot of them to choose from."

Akina glanced up for a moment before shaking her head, "Not really. I get along with a lot of people but I wouldn't call anyone my best friend…at least not here in the village."

"The Sand?" Ima asked.

"Yeah, back there I only had one friend but he was the best friend that anyone could ever have. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Akina said sadly.

Mariko gave her a soft smile, "Sometimes we just don't get that chance but there's no reason to dwell on it. As the years ago things change, friendships evolve or devolve, sometimes the strangest of things can happen but those are probably the best."

The three girls stared at their teacher for a moment.

"You know sometimes when she talks she almost sounds like an adult."

"I know."

Mariko rolled her eyes, "Haha you all are hilarious, now finishing eating so we can go."

Ima pushed her bowl forward, "I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Mariko asked. She glanced down at the bowl of not even partially eaten food before looking up at Ima concernedly, "It looks like you barely touched it."

Ima shrugged, "I had a pretty big breakfast."

Mariko regarded the small pale girl closely before letting it go…for now. She remembered how sickly Ima had been as a child and was keeping a keen eye on her student's health. It was the least she could do for Daichi. Tora drank her broth and Akina left hers with a little less than half gone. Mariko paid for the bill as she had promised before they began making their way towards their next mission. Mariko spent the rest of the day with the girls getting their mission completed before calling it quits as the sun was going down.

Akina rushed home to her dad and cousin with a bright smile and a wave. Ima and Tora decided to walk home together since they didn't live to far from one another. Mariko considered going to find Anko and having a good time like she had told Kakashi she would, eventually she decided it would just be for the best if she went home.

The house was dark and eerily quiet, two things Mariko wasn't overly fond of. She dropped down on to the couch with a sigh silently wondering if she could really go a few days without Kakashi being there. The days wouldn't be bad since she had her team to keep her busy but nights were going to be extremely lonely.

A bark from within the room had Mariko jumping in surprise. She turned to look over the back of the couch only to blink in surprise. Sitting there with his tail wagging happily was Bisuke. Mariko couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So Kakashi left you to keep me company huh?" Mariko questioned the dog, "That definitely got him some brownie points."

Bisuke barked before coming around to Mariko. He jumped up onto the couch resting his head in her lap. Mariko leaned down to press a kiss to his head. She was grateful for the company but she knew not even Bisuke could replace the hole left by Kakashi's absence.

But it wasn't like she was gonna tell him that.

**I cannot even begin to explain how big of a pain in a butt this chapter was. I really don't like it but it's necessary to have. The next chapter is pretty much going to be a filler while Team 7 is away, then we'll move on to the beginning of the Chunin Exams. **

**On a side note I would say it's safe to say that Chained to You may be on a temporary hiatus. I have summer classes that I needed to make really good grades in so I'm a little more focused on studying then writing. Plus with Kitty gone I've lost not only my beta but the person who helps me get over my writers block. I'm not going to say that the next chapter won't be posted until she gets back but it may be a relatively long wait and for that I apologize. **

**Two more things I would like to tell you all. I'm starting a new little side project to help keep the juices flowing. I'm going to add two new stories that are connected to Chained to You. The first one is going to be Chained to You from Team 13's point of view, so it'll be a story mainly focused on Tora, Akina, and Ima. The second is going to be a collection of oneshots dealing with different characters from my Chained to You universe. Some maybe AU some maybe directly connected. So be sure to check those out and please leave reviews. I'd like to know what you think. The last one is mainly for people who have been following the Naruto manga/anime. I just want you to know that I will follow the storyline laid out by Kishimoto UNTIL we get to the war. So many of my favorite characters have died and…Kitty and I both agreed we just couldn't bear to kill them so they'll live on in the Chained to You Universe. **


End file.
